The Minstrel and the Ninja
by RueLin
Summary: Prequel to "My Father was a Hero No One Knew"   - Read this first to know what's going on.   Timed 14 years before the birth of Shirakawa Yukimura, the story of the love between a minstrel and a rogue ninja unfolds like a tragic fairytale.
1. First Movement, Part 1

**Hey Everybody!**

**Happy Lunar New Year! Today we celebrate coming of the year of the Rabbit!**

**So I've been making a lot of origami rabbits. I just wish I had colorful paper. :(**

**Anyways, as promised, I present to you the first chapter of the prequel to _My Father was a Hero No One Knew_.**

**If you are a new reader of My OC, Yukimura's adventures then you might want to go back and read the story above.**

**You can access it at this link here: /s/5774385/1/bMy_b_bFather_b_was_ba_b_bHero_b_No_One_Knew**

**Enjoy!**

**Yours truly,**

**RueLin**

* * *

First Movement, Part One

The group of travelers huddled closely, their bodies endured the cold wet snow and rain as the wind rapt it against the small caravan. The blizzard had come at a distressing time. They had just crossed the border into _Amegakure_ when the snow had started to drift gently toward the earth, but before they knew it rain, as large as bells, have started fall. The caravan had planned on reaching the first village by night fall since the weather bode well in the morning, but since it changed so drastically in the afternoon they quickly made their way to a large cave that lay as a checkpoint between the border and the village that they oft sought shelter in emergencies such as this. But even then, they were still a distance way from the cave.

The people walked close to the bodies of cattle and horses and mother sheltered their children under their shawls. Everyone was stiff to the bone, but they were used to this because they were travelers after all. They never stayed in one place for too long and winter was always unavoidable here in _Amergakure._ They would have avoided _Ame_ like all the rest of the traveling caravans except their leaders' origins were from _Amegakure_ as well as the majority of the caravan. Every year they would pay tribute to their roots even if they have to undergo the harsh weather.

But _Amergakure_ as always welcomed them warmly because the caravan would always stay until spring and take part in the annual festivities for the blooming of fruit trees. Yes, the caravan was composed mainly of performers. It had begun as a traveling troupe, but as people joined along their journeys it more or less became a caravan. People talented in music and dance were performers, and people with a knack at bargaining were merchants.

"I see it up ahead!" the current leader, Masamoto, cried out and cries of joy and relief were heard as everyone quickened their pace toward the dark dry opening. As quickly as they were in they set up their animals and camps as each family started their fires, some with their friends in large huddles.

Soon the entire cave was toasty warm and the younger children slept in their mother's laps as the older children played in their own groups. The boys, especially Msamoto's son, Toroki, loved to role play that they were their own caravan. Each child portrayed the part of their parents so of course Toroki lead the pack of mini travelers.

"Check out how fast the snow is falling," Chikako said. She was the daughter of a successful pottery seller, she was also claimed the prettiest of Toroki's generation and was always thought to marry into the leader's family one day. Toroki hated the idea of pre-destined marriage, but Chikako loved it and so caused her long one-sided love for him, though they were only just barely ten and seven at the time.

Chikako peaked up from the corner of her eye at Toroki, she knew what do say to make him excited for adventure.

"Yea, let's go check it out," he said definitely even though they had just fought a long hard battle with the storm. "Everyone that has enough balls for an adventure, grab your coats and get back here within ten minutes. I won't wait for anyone after that."

The boys who always followed Toroki around quickly went to put on their thick coats made of different animal skins their mothers have sewn together. The rest of the boys slowly sauntered off. They were torn between following Toroki, which would grant you privileges of being the future leader's friend and bearing against the cold and wet. Most would probably give in to the warmth of the fire as they walked close to their families' fires to get their jackets.

As Toroki and his posse walked off like kings, a gleeful smile crossed Chikako's cute face. He had listened to her. She hastily jumped off the rock she had sat on and headed towards her family's glowing fire.

"Chika-chan," her friend held her back for a moment. "Are you really going to go outside again? We just got dry, what's the good in getting wet again. And your mom would get mad at you."

Chikako nudged off her friend's hand. "Of course I'm going, I'm going to be Toroki's wife one day, and it's a wife's job to follow her husband wherever he goes!" she declared. "You can stay behind if you want to, Ayumi."

She left Ayumi behind and didn't look back.

Soon everyone that either wanted or felt forced to go had gathered at the mouth of the cave all wrapped up I their coats. They hid behind a large boulder used as a secret base from their parents that would have lectured them about their better opinion rather that recklessly running off into the cold and snow. By now the blizzard had grew so thick you could barely see five feet ahead of you.

"Alright everyone," Toroki announced in a hushed tone to his brethren, "make sure you are in group and keep your lamp lit, if you get lost just turn your tail and head back for the cave. Got it?"

Everyone gave him a silent nod. Toroki waved his arm in the air and headed out. The purpose they left the cave? Toroki wasn't even sure himself. He just wanted to get out of the comfort zone and have an adventure, who knows what he may find out there?

Even though he was so brave the wind almost knocked him over when he stepped out the cave. He braced himself and looked courageous while doing it. His group followed close by along with Chikako and Ayumi. They roamed around for roughly ten minutes when Ayumi shouted to Chikako, because no one would hear her over the wind if she just talked, "Can't we go back now?"

Chikako turned around and held onto her hat tightly, "Go back yourself if you want to!"

"But Toroki told us not to be alone!"

Chikako turned around furiously again. Her angry dark eyes frightened Ayumi. Even if she was Chikako's best friend, Chikako proved to be as fierce as a tigress when her buttons were pushed. "I don't care, find another group and go with them. I bet they've all quit! I'm going to follow Toroki!"

But when Chikako turned around again neither Toroki nor his group of boys were anywhere in sight. The snow had gotten thicker and the only thing she could distinguish was a wall of white in every direction.

"What should we do?" Ayumi asked in a quieter tone now that she grabbed onto Chikako.

Chikako thought hard. She knew the better thing to do was to head back to the cave with Ayumi, but she desperately wished to find Toroki. She grabbed Ayumi's gloved hand, "We're not heading back. We're going to look for Toroki!"

"What? That's crazy! We don't even know where they are!" They had to shout again because the wind had started to blow faster, carrying their voices away.

"Well, I don't know which way the cave is either!"

The two started in a random direction, Ayumi clinging onto Chikako the whole time. They walked what they presumed to be straight for a long while before they saw a torch light. The two girls quickly ran as fast as their legs could allow them in the stiff snow.

"Ah!" Ayumi cried and dragged Chikako down with her into the snow.

"What is it?" Chikako demanded to know, fearing that if she took her eyes off the light for a second it would disappear. But soon that fear was diminished by what she saw was lying in the snow.

Ayumi had tripped over a body. Chikako could see her long blonde hair tangled up in the white snow as if it were trying to suffocate her. Ayumi screamed and apparently the people holding the torch had heard her and they rushed over the remaining distance.

It was Toroki's group. Chikako cheerfully called out his name, her eyes almost in tears.

"What's going on?" he asked with authority. His coat was soaked through and through.

"We got lost and then found the body," Chikako said. "I'm so thankful that you're here, now let's go home."

Toroki inspected the body closer. He was taken in by the golden hair sprawled on the snow. He had never seen such a color hair before, in all his travels. He wanted to touch it badly and reached out, but before he had made any contact the wind blew it away from his hands and revealed with pale white face.

It was a beautiful girl. She lay in the snow motionless. Her face was stricken with a sadness that had frozen as stiff as the frozen tears that struck across her face. Toroki reached out again to wipe away the tears, a girl as beautiful as her shouldn't be sad when she died.

"Don't touch it!" Chikako ordered, angrily.

"She won't kill me! We should at least give her the honor of a proper burial!" Toroki replied over the howling wind.

Toroki broke off the rigid tears from the dead girl's face but then he felt something strange: a small breath, barely there next to the raging wind. It was cold, unlike the breath of the live children that appear in white puffs of smoke.

"She's alive!" he cried out. "Akio take out your compass and take someone with you back to the cave for help," Toroki ordered, "and be snappy about it!"

The boy named Akio just grabbed another that was standing close to him and headed back in the direction of the cave. Toroki didn't hesitate and took off his coat and wrapped it around the girl.

"What are you doing?" Chikako asked him. She put a hand on the girl's body forcing him to stop. "Put your coat back on!"

Toroki shoved Chikako's hand away and pulled the dying girl in to his own embrace. Sure, he was cold, but he had been cold for a long time now, the chill didn't affect him so much. He headed back in the direction that Akio had gone in and the rest of the group huddled close to him like they did with their parents next to the cattle and livestock when they traveled to the cave. Chikako and Ayumi stayed behind. Chikako, raging with fire and tears couldn't believe Toroki had touched a random girl like that. She had never been carried like that before.

Finally, she didn't see a point in being stubborn and getting her and Ayumi killed in the snow and headed back with the group a good twenty paces behind.

The kids were about half way back to the cave, because they could see the faint glow of fire in the distance, Masamoto and a couple of men came rushing over with torches.

"Dad!" Toroki called out and Masamoto came over quickly. He took the girl from Toroki's thin failing arms and wrapped his son within the folds of his mighty cape. Toroki had never felt warmer than when he was in the large confines of his father's cape.

"You did well, son," Masamoto complimented, even though Toroki should have never brought the other youngsters out with him. "Let's go back; your mother's been worried sick."

Within the hour everyone was back in the cave, dry and warm. Toroki quickly went over to the cover of the cave where the doctor of the caravan rested. He entered the tent that had been setup. There was his mother and various other ladies in waiting. The old doctor was examining the pale girl lying on the cot.

Her hair had been dried and she was changed into fresh clothes. The fire pit in the tent burning brightly and Toroki could see that color was returning to her flesh. Now he could see just how beautiful she was. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were the same color as her hair, a dawning gold.

"Mom," he whispered and sat next to her, "she's going to be okay right?"

"Yes, I'm sure now. It was hard when your father and you brought her back all wet and as cold as ice. We had all thought that she would die, and she would have if you haven't found her earlier."

Suddenly in that quiet environment the girl let out a tiny moan that sounded like a cry and a tear fell from her eye.

"Well, at least we know she's sleeping now," the old doctor said. "She's not in any danger now except for a severe fever she's developing to fight off the cold."

"What a relief," Toroki's mother, Nakao, sighed gladly as did the other ladies.

"Well, since there isn't much that we can do now, I guess we'll just take off and be with our families," they said and left.

As they walked out the medical tent the minstrel stumbled in, drunk as usual.

"Watch it!" one of the women called out angrily and they walked away quickly to avoid any more trouble from him.

Toroki and Nakao got up from where they sat and got out of his way as the old dirty man stumbled to the open cot on the other side of the tent from the girl. He plumped his bottom down and demanded, "Doc, I need that medicine again. My hands are hurting."

The old doctor groaned repulsively at the old musician. "Alright, I'll get that damned medicine for you. Heikuro!" He called on his apprentice and he appeared from behind the back entrance of the tent. "Get Old Man Kaimu his medicine."

"Yes sir," Keikuro said and his head disappeared behind the flaps of the door again.

The doctor examined the girl closer. He picked up her left hand and pondered on the marks she had on the tips of her fingers. Before he had that they were recent injuries that froze as her skin did, but even now that she had thawed out and was warmed they were still there.

"Nakao-san, can you please come and take a look at this," Doc said, because he was afraid his old eyes were failing him. "What do you think those are?"

Nakao took the little girl's hands and peered down on her fingers. "I'm not sure," she answered. "They look like calluses. Perhaps her parents were weavers. I often see the hands of women that weave cloth like that. They get hard from rubbing on the threads for too long."

"Those aren't calluses from thread," the old artiste commented. He sauntered over like a large monster in his dark dirty rags and took the girl's small fragile hands. He couldn't be surer of his theory being a fact. He took a look at his own worn out hands. He remembered when his hands were callused and red from the strings of instruments. "She's a musician. Doc, I'm taking her once she's well enough to sit," he declared.

Everyone's mouth gaped in awe. The lonely, grouchy, old alcoholic musician wants to take in a little girl?

"What do you mean?" Nakao asked, for she had thought of taking in the girl herself if a proper family couldn't be found for her in the village they will continue to travel to after the storm clears.

"I'm going to take her and teach her my trade," he answered honestly, much more sober now that he's found a promising legacy.

"What makes you think you have the resources and ability to raise a small girl like her?" Doc asked.

The musician gave the Doc a queer look. "How hard can it be to take care of just one girl? Just feed her three times every day and keep her dressed."

"Oh dear," Nakao groaned, "You make my job sound so easy." Nakao stood up and faced the old musician. She had grown up with him since he was around his son's age and knew him well. "Kaimu, do you really believe that you can take care of her? From the color of her hair she's probably a foreigner. She may not understand our language. She's going to need a mother when she grows up. And to say honestly, I don't think that you are a suitable guardian for her."

"Are you finished?" he asked her.

Nakao sighed loudly and wearily. She sat back down with her son. "Are you sure, Kaimu? It's harder than learning music."

Kaimu smiled handsomely. "I like a good challenge. Anyways, I'll come back tomorrow to check up on her. Call me if she wakes up. I already have a name in mind for her." He grabbed the medicine Heikuro had finally taken out and headed out the tent.

"That Kaimu!" Nakao exclaimed. "He's crazy!"

"Mom, you've said that about the old geezer a thousand times already," Toroki commented. His eyes returned to the sleeping girl.

Somehow, while everyone was occupied by Old man Kaimu, she had turned somewhat lively. Her color had returned and she had stopped crying in her sleep. Toroki smiled on the girl, little did he know he had already fallen into the snare of an unrequited love.


	2. First Movement, Part 2

First Movement, Part Two

Kaimu walked through the entrance of the medical tent with a little box between his arms. It has been six days since the girl was brought in. Three days ago she woke up from her sleep, her fever relatively gone, but her appetite was still as weak as her body.

They were still stuck in the cave though the storm had died down only a little. Hunters would go out several times a day and see what they could scavenge, but there's rarely every any meat on the fire and the women had to rely on broths to fill everyone's empty stomachs.

The girl looked up from her own bowl of soup Nakao had prepared for her and smiled gleefully. Kaimu smiled back at her. She did not seem to be able to speak or understand anything at that, but she understood one thing, Kaimu is someone special to her.

She quickly finished her hot soup and set it on the side. She peered at Kaimu's shaggy face covered by his long hair and then at the boxed instrument in his lap and smiled greatly. Kaimu understood that it was her way of saying she wanted for him to play. Ever since she woke up she was intrigued by the sound his _kokyu_.

Kaimu smiled, he had found a good bird, and now all he needed to do was teach her to sing. He took out the instrument in the case. His hard fingers tapped on the wooden case harmoniously. He put the bow on the strings and started to play a simple melody.

After he had finished she clapped joyfully.

"Do you like music?" he asked with hand motions pantomiming the way the _kokyu_ is played.

The girl nodded and started to hum the exactly melody he had played, note for note. She had proved she wasn't deaf or mute since she could sing, but not an understandable word came from her lips. Doc had surmised that she is suffering from amnesia. She didn't remember her name and more importantly she didn't remember language, so he assumed she forgot everything that has ever happened in her life.

But Kaimu never doubted her ability to learn, and since she has taken a liking to him he and a keen ear he had already started to teach her words. He took out a sheet of paper and started writing some words down for her to learn, but she pushed them away with a furrow in her brown and pointed at that his instrument.

"This? You want to play the _kokyu_?" he asked her, picking up the delicate instrument.

"_Kokyu,_" she repeated and pointed even more fervently. "Shinpi, _kokyu_!"

Kaimu smiled, impressed. Within these three days, while she was busy healing her own body she had learned the name that he had given her. There was nothing holding this girl back from learning what she wanted to learn.

"Alright, I'll teach you the first four measures of the song you just hear," he pantomimed the number four with his fingers, "and then you're learning words," he took the paper she had shoved away.

He came over and sat on her cot and placed the _kokyu_ in her lap. He took a few moments o adjust the way she held it so she learned the proper way of holding the instrument that allowed the musician full access to the possibilities of the instrument and at the same time having the most graceful pose possible.

He placed his own hands in a particular position and had her copy with her tiny callus forming hands. Then moment of truth, he had her push the bow across the strings and an flat discordant sound came from the belly of the _kokyu_. It wasn't an attractive sound and Shinpi knew it since it sounded nothing like the sound Kaimu made. But she was patient and eager to learn the proper way. She let Kaimu adjust the position of her fingers and she played again this time with a proper sound acceptable to human ears.

He spent another half hour teaching and practicing with her and soon she was able to create somewhat of a copy of the song he had played. He was truly proud of her form the bottom of his heart. Kaimu patted her head rewardingly.

Doc came out just then and saw how well Shinpi had bonded with Kaimu. More importantly he saw how Kaimu treated Shinpi, his whole character changed around her. For all he knew Kaimu had stayed sober these past six days and though he didn't bother washing himself at least he had changed clothes when he came to see her.

"Kaimu, tomorrow," Doc said, "you can take the girl, I mean Shinpi, home tomorrow."

Upon hearing that Kaimu lost his balance on the cot and fell on the ground with a thump. "Tomorrow? As in the day after today?"

"What are you doing there on the ground? Is that any way to act in front of your daughter?" Doc asked him, bewildered. He knew Kaimu was a little weird in the head, but he also knew Kaimu had smarts in his brain also.

Shinpi leaned over the edge of the cot to watch. She didn't understand the words they were saying, but it was amusing to her to watch anyways.

"Tomorrow," Kaimu repeated. "Don't you think tomorrow's too soon?" he asked Doc.

Doc laughed with his well loved large mouthed laugh. "Too soon? Too soon!" he laughed again at the irony, his face all red with amusement. Shinpi turned her little head of gold at the laughing Doc, with a wide smile on her face. "We're you the one that sad you are going to take her and to tell you when she's able to walk. Seeing her so lively whenever you are around it seems like she's good to go now. What? Are you going to go back on your word?"

"No! No, no! Of course not," Kaimu said, regaining his confidence. "I'll take her tomorrow, same time. I just thought I would have more time to prepare, you know, with another person living there. So… I'll go now."

Shinpi started to laugh. It was surprising to the two men who have been with her since she woke up. She was pure sunshine in that state. Her eyes, large and purple, like gigantic lilies in _Konohagakure_ that they would see every year.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. She's not a weak girl," Doc said.

Kaimu smiled at Shinpi and pat her smooth head and she made a sound that sounded like a cat purring. She then quickly gathered the instrument next to her quickly and presented it to Kaimu.

"You keep that for now," he said, pointing at the _kokyu_. "Practice," he pantomimed playing.

She looked at the instrument and then back up at him confused. Kaimu just puffed out a chuckle and left the tent. Still a little confused Shinpi looked over to Doc for further explanation. She sat at the cot like how Nakao would always sit when she came in, with her knees tucked underneath her.

Doc chuckled again. She was quickly becoming a full-fledged Japanese woman with the way she acted. "You're going to go home tomorrow."

"Shinpi? Kaimu?" she asked with a pause in between.

Doc guessed she asked about her and Kaimu and nodded. "Yes, with Kaimu. He's going to take you how to play music like he does," he said pointing at the instrument and pantomimed his own version of stringing the bows, unrefined and sloppy compared to Kaimu's motions.

"Your teacher, Kaimu," Doc said pointing at the flaps of the tent. "He's the best in all the lands that we've been too," he said with a thumb up and a big gratifying smile that gave Shinpi the general idea. "Now let's work on some words so you can start some talking."

"What are you doing rummaging through your things?" Kaimu's friend, Joiji, asked.

"I'm going to have a girl live with me from now on, she needs at least a tent, she can't be like me and spend her days like me, in a whole with you guys."

"A girl?" Joiji repeated with a lewd smile. "Is she's pretty with a blessed body and killer curves?"

Kaimu elbowed Joiji hard in the abs. "No, you moron! Don't you think about anything else with that messed up brain of yours? She's six!"

"A kid?" Joiji exclaimed, while recovering from his blow. "You're taking in a kid?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? She has the talent I've been looking for."

"I see, I see." Joiji knew Kaimu well enough to understand that he had been looking for another talented musician to be his successor. He was the last capable artisan in the caravan. The others were just second-rate, and there was no one else interested in learning how to make the music he made.

"So when's she coming?"

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Bah! You can't get this all done by tomorrow. I know you and your stupid hands that can't do housework even if your life depended on it. I may not be as good an artist as you, but at least I can do these things better than you. Get over there and do something else. Haven't you been looking to make a new bowl? You can make it if you start now."

After being shoved away by his lanky friend, Kaimu started with a block of wood he had purchased from the wood lumbers. He took up a chisel and with his dominant hand he stared to carve.

Shinpi start to eat her second bowl of food that day and Nakao was sitting by her reading a book to her. She thought the more the girl was around the environment of the language the quicker she would learn. Shinpi had already grown bored, but she still kicked her feet back and forth and pretended she was paying attention. As soon as she finished her food and patted Nakao's shoulder and saw the results. Nakao stopped reading.

Shinpi smiled and got the _kokyu_. "Shinpi, _kokyu_," she said and then pointed at Nakao and then her ears telling her to listen. Nakao sat still and listened as the little girl imitated the tune Kaimu taught her just that morning at a level lower than mediocre.

Nakao was very glad she has already started to learn how to play, but she could see that there was no chance of Shinpi becoming her daughter by adoption now. She was already so attached to Kaimu, it made Nakao feel just a little jealous for she really liked the girl and her beautiful smile.

Chikako heard the music from the medical tent and knew it was the blonde girl playing. Whenever she thought about her a foul taste would appear in her mouth.

"Shinpi," she muttered as she helped her mother with the laundry. "What kind of name is that? She can be as mysterious as a ghost for all I know."

Even though Chikako hated Shinpi, she was still very curious about her.

"Mom I'm done here. Can I go play?" she asked with an innocent look about her face.

Her mother glanced up at her daughter whose had never finished her work so fast before. There must be something up, but she didn't see the danger. They were cooped up in the cave and it was better for the kids to run around.

"Sure, go ahead. But don't be causing any trouble," she ordered.

Chikako climbed over rocks and went past people sitting down towards the medical tent. The playing was still going on so Chikako just knelt by the flaps and peeked in and waited until the music was over. She saw Nakao reach up to the girl's face and caressed her gently.

Then she said, "You're never going to be my daughter now are you?"

Chikako could see in Nakao's eyes the desire to make Shinpi her daughter and felt a pang of jealousy in her chest.

Nakao gestured for Shinpi to come close for a secret and Chikako strained her ears to hear.

"You'll have to marry into my family," Nakao said with a smile. Of course Shinpi didn't understand a word Nakao said, but Chikako heard and dreaded the reality.

She would never be able to marry Toroki and it's the new girl's fault! Chikako promised herself she wouldn't let Shinpi see a day without her torture. She was about to get up turn around and leave when suddenly Toroki came from behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said. "I had a scrape was going to see Doc, but it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Let me see," he said and took her hand to inspect.

"No," Chikako said, since she didn't really have a scrape. "I'm fine. Thanks." She shied away.

Toroki never understood why Chikako did that whenever he touched her and it annoyed him. She was usually rowdy and tomboyish, but now she's acting like a total girl. He shook his head, confused, and entered the tent.

"Mom, I brought the blankets you told me to bring."

"Thanks, Toroki," she said and took the blankets. "Here, Doc, these should do well for your patients."

Doc thanked her and took the blankets to the back. "Oh yes, tomorrow Shinpi is going home with Kaimu, so you won't be able to find her here."

So, I won't be able to have an excuse to see her anymore, Toroki thought and he suddenly felt disheartened. He held on to the basket his mother had left with him. He sat next to her, still holding the basket and thought hard for a reason to see the pretty Shinpi again.

"Toroki," Doc asked, "are you alright? You're strangely quiet today."

"That's right, Toroki," Nakao said putting a hand over his forehead. "You're not sick," she concluded. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Toroki stammered. "I'm just a little tired today. Played around too much, you see." He made up the excuses as he went.

"Played around too much," Shinpi repeated. "Played around too much."

Nakao asked her, "You want to play?"

"Play?" Shinpi asked for the meaning as she caught on the verb.

"Play," Nakao whispered to herself as she thought of a way to express the meaning on play.

"Like this," Toroki said and he balanced the basket on his arms and shoulders, sliding down one arm to the other. "You can also run around and play tag," he said and pantomimed a running man. "Or you can hide," he said ducking underneath his arm. "Playing with friends is fun."

Wide eyed and excited Shinpi repeated all the verbs with glee. "Play! Toroki!" she called out with a smile and pointed at him. "Toroki! Fun!"

Toroki blushed as red as a nine year old boy can get. "Shut up you! You can't even say a complete sentence! I'm not going to play with someone as stupid as you!" he yelled in frustration and stormed out of the tent.

"Mori Toroki! Where are your manners?" his mother scolded after him, but he had already ran off. "I don't know what to do about that kid. I'm sorry Doc."

"It's alright," he said, "He's a growing boy. There's a need to get rid of all the energy he has."

Relieved that the Doc hasn't called her a irresponsible mother, Nakao sighed and turned to the frightened Shinpi. "I'm sorry, Shinpi," she said calmly. "I know Toroki scared you, but don't worry. Aunty is going to punish him until his explosive temper is controlled."

Nakao left the tent to grab her kneading stick and chase after Toroki.

Shinpi brushed the little bit of tears that had fallen out of her eyes when Toroki scared her. She knew it was stupid to cry over someone yelling at her for no reason. She didn't know the language and really tried her best to say the words correctly. At that moment, she just really wanted to be with Kaimu.

"Kaimu," she said quietly.

"You want to go to Kaimu, Shinpi?" Heikuro, who had just walked in, asked her softly.

She nodded her head.

"How about I teach you some words to say to ol' Kaimu when you see him tomorrow?" he said pantomiming words coming out of his mouth.

Shinpi looked on with interest as the apprentice taught her some simple words.

The next day came faster than Kaimu had expected. He hadn't had any time to prepare himself, but he was glad that he had prepared at least a place for her to stay.

He was just going to go pick her up from the doctor's tent when he saw her running toward him with Keikuro not far behind. She quickly ran over and leapt in the air with her arms wide open ready for a embrace.

Kaimu panicked and caught her before she fell flat on her face.

She snuggled in his chest and loudly declared the words Keikuro had taught her, "I love Kaimu!"

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**RueLin here! :D**

**So, I don't know for you, but school just started for me. Don't worry though, I had already pre-written seven chapters of this story. Plus, I'm eager to get this story completed. It's been on my mind far too long. :P**

**Just dropping down a note for you all. :D**

**RueLin**


	3. First Movement, Part 3

**Is it just me, or did it feel like March went by reeeally slowly?**

**Anyways, here you have it: Chapter san (as they say in Japan)**

**Also, please be praying for Japan. Donate, pray, post YouTube vids or watch YouTube vids, because I know there are a lot of YouTube stars that are supporting Japan through their videos and every view counts.**

**So with that said and done, let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

First Movement, Part Three

The day Shinpi started to live with Kaimu, the old artisan, was the day the weather cleared up enough for the travelers to start moving again. Nakao provided Kaimu with enough clothes for Shinpi for her to stay warm enough in the cold _Amegakure_ winter.

Shinpi sat upon Kaimu's loyal horse, Ishi, warm in the fur laden coat Nakao had handmade for her. It was her first day traveling and she was excited. For the last week all she's ever seen were the dark stone walls of the cave. Now, in broad daylight, she was finally able to see all the travelers. There were at least 25 families or circles in the caravan.

Kaimu pointed at some of the families and told her which ones provided which necessities. Shinpi was smart. After half a day of traveling and instructions from Kaimu she had quickly learned most of the family-groups of within the caravan. During breaks, she convinced Kaimu's friend, Joiji, to take her around to be introduced to the families and soon just about everyone knew who she was.

"My, my, what an adorable little girl you are," one of the ladies sitting with Nakao said as they worked on mending while the group was taken a break.

"And with such pretty hair and eyes," a younger woman that has just been married into the caravan said.

"That's just because you haven't been traveling as much as we have, Meiko," Nakao said. "Once you've traveled half as much as I have you'll feel like you've seen everything."

"That's very true," another woman said with a big smile. "But I'll say, Nakao-san, I've traveled just as much as you have and I have seen people with a head of gold hair, but I can't say I've ever seen a person with purple eyes." The woman leaned in just to take a closer look, but with her mouth a gape Shinpi shuddered a little and backed away.

Nakao tapped the woman. "You're scaring her." She turned to Shinpi, "Don't worry Shinpi. They are saying you look very pretty."

Shinpi understood what "pretty" meant since she's heard it so many times as Joiji took her around. She smiled big as a "thank you" which just made the women fawn over her more. Soon she was tired climbing over rocks and stones to see everybody. Joiji led her back to Kaimu who had taken out his instrument to clean.

It was the first time Shinpi has ever smelled resin. The sweet fragrance scattered in the air as Kaimu rubbed the resin over the bow. He explained to her how the resin makes the sound more crisp and gave demonstrations of a bow without resin and one with.

Shinpi watched in fascination as Kaimu clean his many instruments, first starting with the smaller ones and moving on to the largest _koto_. He let her handle cleaning he _kokyu_ that was designated for her as he demonstrated with his own treasured one.

Before Shinpi knew it the caravan has started moving again and she learned just how quickly one must move in order to stay on schedule. As she put her _kokyu_ away in its case Kaimu and his two other disciples, Kagura and Shin, had already packed everything else up, saddled their steeds and was ready to go.

They traveled for most of the afternoon without stop. The horrible storm before had delayed them in taking the leisurely scenic route as the caravan cut through hills and streams in order to get to the town on time.

When it was only a few hours after the early night fall of winter Shinpi saw her first view of lights in a foreign town. The locals welcomed the caravan warmly, all very happy to get the preparations for the annual Festival of Flowers started.

Kaimu led his group of four into an inn. Shin brought Shinpi down from Ishi's back as Kaimu lead it into the stable.

"You three go in first and let the instruments have a breather. Teach Shinpi what to do," Kaimu directed his pupils.

"Yes, Sensei," Kagura said to him and took Shinpi's small hand. "Shinpi-chan, carry your _kokyu_ and Sensei's," she said to the little girl as she handed the instruments to her.

Shin carried most of the large instruments leaving Kagura with the smaller ones as they made their way into the inn. As they entered the inn keeper smiled as he saw the familiar faces.

"I was thinking who had dropped in. I've been waiting," he said.

"We were held back by the storm," Shin explained. "Thank you," he replied as the innkeeper took some of the load off his back.

"And who is this little one?" he asked as they walked up the stairs to the room they usually rested in.

"Her name is Shinpi," Kagura said. "She was found by a couple of kids in the snow. Sensei took her in saying that she has natural talent. She can't speak or understand Japanese very well yet, but she's learning fast. Shinpi-chan, what do you say to Innkeeper-san?"

Shinpi knew very well how to give a greeting. She bowed her little head of gold as she balanced herself with the instruments in her hands and said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Shinpi."

"Oooh! Well, isn't she adorable? Nice too meet you too, Shinpi-chan. You can just call me Innkeeper-san. Here's your room," he said and opened the sliding door. "Enjoy your time here. I'm looking forward to your performances."

"Thank you," Shin said as he set down the instruments with Kagura's help.

Shinpi sat next to Kagura as she explained the process of airing the instruments. They needed to do this every time it rained since the humidity would affect the sound. The bright Shinpi understood the process quickly and started helping out staring with, of course, her own.

Soon Kaimu entered the room and started the process quietly with another set of instruments. Afterwards, Shinpi watched the other tune the instruments to make sure there was nothing else that need adjustments. She was pretty tired by the time Kaimu started to tell them of the schedule for the next few days.

"We'll do some mock performances during the heat of the day when the workers have a break," Kaimu said as Shin moaned against the idea. "We'll slowly move west until we get to the center of the town on the sixth day and then after that is the day of the festival. Your body is the most important, don't ruin by playing too much. As we near the day of the festival I'll receive a more detailed schedule with public performances as well as private. Now if you have no other questions quickly get ready to sleep."

Shin and Kagura had waited to hear those words for the entire day. They quickly gathered their things and headed for the public bathes.

"Shinpi," Kaimu said, "you stay."

Shinpi sat still, understanding the words that Kaimu had said and forced her little body still.

Kaimu took his _kokyu_ from its box and Shinpi did the same. While traveling Shinpi hdn't had the chance to continue further with her studies in music. She became excited and full awake all of a sudden. Kaimu saw how energized and restless she became by just holding her instrument again.

He put a hand on Shinpi's shoulder and said, "First, a musician must calm his heart. If he's too restless he'll play too fast and the music will be rushed and choppy."

To make sure she understood him, Kaimu gave her shoulder a little push downward to physically calm her body and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he placed his bow on the strings. After a moment's pause to emphasize his point he started to play the same piece he had taught her before.

In a minute or two he finished the song up the part where she had left off and told her to play. Shinpi copied exactly what Kaimu had done before. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She waited a second longer and started to play. She did her best to make sure the slurred parts of the song were slurred and that the notes were clear and bright. Of course since she had only played the song a few times mistakes were inevitable. After she finished she blushed and was angry at herself for all the mistakes she had made.

Kaimu smiled at her diligence and put an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"Patience child," he said. "Learn at the speed your body allows. Work hard and you will become the best."

Kaimu and Shinpi practiced together for another hour. Kagura and Shin had already started to prepare for sleeping when they finished. Kagura got out of bed again to show Shinpi the way to the public bathes. There they met Nakao who had finally had a chance to bathe also.

"Don't worry, Kagura-san," Nakao said, "I'll bring Shinpi-chan back to the room when we're finished. You go on back."

"Thanks a ton," Kagura said and walked back to the inn.

Nakao and Shinpi were the last ones in and the large bath was luxury for their sore bodies. Nakao washed Shinpi's back and Shinpi returned the favor.

After they decided they have soaked long enough in the hot bath water they got out to dry their bodies. Shinpi finished faster than Nakao and waited patiently outside the bath for her.

From the men's side, Toroki walked out finishing his bath. His eyes widened as he saw her again. It's been nearly two days since he's last seen her. While traveling, he always stayed close to his father and never strayed to play with the other children since will be his job one day to lead.

Seeing her damp hair glisten in the moonlight made his heart throb and beat impatiently. He felt like the air in his throat choked up and he didn't like the feeling at all. He became frustrated and angry at her because of it and out of impulse he laughed at her.

"Look at your hair!" he said as he laughed. "They look so stiff like a ghost's! Are you a ghost? Shinpi-ghost! Shinpi-ghost!" he mocked as he circled around her pretending to be a ghost.

It scared Shinpi beyond her wits. Although she didn't understand most of the words she could piece together Toroki was implying she was the ghoulish character he was enacting while he made crazy sounds.

She shut her eyes tight and put her hands over her ears and crouched low to the ground in fear. Toroki saw that she was shaking and laughed at her again.

He pointed his finger and laughed loudly, "Coward! Coward! Shinpi the ghost is a coward!"

"Toroki!" Nakao yelled furiously and smacked her son on the back of his head. "Stop doing that! Shinpi-chan is scared of you! Look at you, you poor thing." Nakao helped Shinpi back on her feet. "Quickly and go home, I'll take Shinpi-chan back to her inn."

In the terrifying presence of his mother Toroki didn't dare let another word out of his mouth. He couldn't do anything but obey and turned himself around and headed for the in his family stayed in. He looked back at Nakao leading Shinpi back hand in hand one last time before he started making his way back.

The next day Shinpi did her best to catch up and stay on schedule. There wasn't much that she could do but follow around. Kaimu didn't allow her to play and taught her the ultimate entertainer's rule: never perform in front of your audience unless it is the best that you can provide for entertainment.

She followed Kaimu and the other two helping out with instruments as they walked to the town's small square and watched the three set up the instruments the first time. She listened to them perform. When they finished she helped pack put and returned to carrying instruments as they moved on to the next scheduled stage, the second time she helped in setting up.

This continued throughout all of the six days and through the two week festival nights. She always stayed up an hour late with Kaimu to practice.

Even when the festival was over and the caravan continued to travel she would stay up with Kaimu to practice. While the group was out in the wilderness she would continue to practice on her won even after her sessions with Kaimu. She figured since she was too young to help out with anything during the day and all she had to do was stand up again Toroki and the other children's bullying, she spent her time and energy at night practicing until late into the night.

Her efforts paid off. Within the next year, when she turned 7, Kaimu let her have her own public performance for street wanderers and bystanders.

"Good job," Kaimu congratulated that night. "I have something for you," he said and reached into his own pack. "It took me awhile to make and I had meant to give it to you earlier but the timing never seemed right. Since today is your debut I thought it would be appropriate to formally include you into the troupe," he said and handed to her a small bowl with matching chopsticks. The hand crafted bowl was dyed red with an intricate design of a _kirin_ flying with its body breaking into wisps of flames as they are marked with thin gold plates.

Shinpi took the bowl and chopsticks with both her hands and examined the elaborate carvings. She knew Kaimu was more than just a musician, he was an artesian talented in many things, but she didn't think that he would be able to create something like this.

She set the bowl in front of her and bowed. "Thank you very much," she said. "I will treasure it always."

* * *

**Yea, I know. It's a slow chapter, but worry not. It's going to get better. And I know most of you are probably thinking, "This is chapter three already! When is Mr. Uchiha Itachi going to show up?"**

**Eh, just wait. In the story Shinpi's like 7 and that makes Itachi like 8. Ooh, he's got his Sharingan already!**

**Review!**

**-RueLin**


	4. First Movement, Part 4

**Hey guys,**

**Was it just me or did the last month roll by really slowly? Anyways, here is chapter four. Now I know the story feels like it's moving very slowly but just be patient. As Mother Gothel (Tangled) says: All good things to those who wait. Of course, in a much less evil tone. Well, arrivederci (that's a formal 'goodbye' in Italiano [I love the language])see you next month! And don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

First Movement, Part Four

A small pebble came flying towards Shinpi. By the time she saw it she only had the time to hide her instrument behind her as she took the blow with her body.

"It's the ugly Shinpi! Ugly! Ugly! You're hideous!" some of the younger kids in the caravan yelled across the street as they continued to throw anything they could grab from the ground at her. "Ugly! Get out of here! You're unwanted!"

Shinpi looked over at the younger boys. Children really to learn from example, she thought to herself. They were too afraid to come closer and bully her because she was older, but since Toroki and the older kids were doing it, it just felt right to do it also. Just too look cool.

She knew the perfect remedy for dispersing them. When Toroki and Chikako's bullying became worse she did this on impulse, but she quickly found it works on the boys and perfected it as she grew. She turned her head ever so slightly in an angle that blocked the sun from most of her face and gazed at them in a bleak dead stare. Her purple eyes became a dark plum color and looked absolutely lifeless.

Shivers when down the boys' spines and they awkwardly ran away saying that if they stayed she would do something weird.

As soon as they were gone Shinpi moved on normally with a glow in her face and her hair fluttering in the wind. Last night was a hectic day. The last of the preparations for the festival were finally over last night and the townspeople were busy setting up their stalls for the parade that starts is off in the afternoon.

Shinpi was quite free in the morning and was just taking a stroll through the places that they would be performing at night. She liked to see the magnificent stage while there weren't many people around. She was just heading back in time for breakfast when the kids decided to use her as a target for throwing rocks.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Kagura asked when Shinpi returned. "Where they throwing rocks again?" she asked as she helped Shinpi pat the dust and dirt off her _yukata_.

"It's alright, Kagura," Shinpi said. "I'm not hurt anywhere. I'll just change out of before the performance tonight. It's time for the festival; I can't be brought down in bad spirits today!"

Kagura smiled. Shinpi always had on a bright smile which constantly brightened up the room.

"Alright, let's get you out of those rags and into something beautiful."

Later on during noon, while most laborers were taking their lunch break, Kaimu took his group and prepared for their float. Every year Kaimu would be invited to play in the parade. It was a rare chance to see him at the _taiko_ drum.

Right after the parade Shinpi, Kagura, and Shin were dressed up as the rain spirits in blue and white kimonos to play on the grand red painted stage built especially for the festival every year at the square. Shinpi and Kagura's faces were covered with a grey veil while Shin's was painted white like Kaimu's. Kagura was stationed at the _ju-nana-gen, _a type of _koto_ which was her specialty. Shin had most of the percussion except for the beginning sounds of rain fall in which Shinpi plays with a pair of _hyoshigi_ clappers. After Shinpi the sounds of the beginning rain fall Shinpi set down the _hyoshigi_ and took up her _ryuteki_ flute which she had mastered shortly after the _kokyu_.

As Kagura stringed the _ju-nana- gen_ through the first phrase of the song the crowd instantaneously became quiet. Everybody listened on to the performance. When the first four measures of Kagura's intro finished Shinpi placed the bamboo flute at her lips and a ghostly melody flew through the wind. She imaged herself in the midst of a bamboo forest shrouded with grey mists. The cold chilling air prickles her skin as she sang with the flute.

Softly, Shin knocked the wooden handle of a _mokugyo_ generally used by Buddhist monks during recitations of sutras or mantras. Gradually playing faster Shin captured the essence of rain fall as Kagura held the undertone with elaborate chords.

Shin took up the another pair of clappers, the same that Shinpi has used before and gradually played a lighter sound of rain as the _mokugyo_ in his other hand shifted its rhythm to fit that of a _shishi odoshi_ or bamboo fountain.

Kaimu took up _bachi_ sticks and knocked them against each other as a sign to tell Kagura and Shinpi, who sat further up the stage from him and Shin, that the music is about to move into its second movement. The speed picked up gradually as Kaimu controlled it with clapping sounds of his _bachi_ drumsticks as he alternated between the sticks and the _shime-daiko_ they were designed for.

The music went from soft eerie rainfall to a thundering storm. Kagura shifted from plucking single notes to strumming chords and Shin dropped the _mokugyo_ and stood up to play the _tsuri-daiko_.

Shinpi finished off the first movement with one long lasting note as Shin thundered of the _daiko_. Shinpi set down the flute gently and lifted her _kokyu_. She waited as the drums roared into a frenzy of heart racing rhythms and beats. Kagura's fingers flew across the _ju-nana-gen_ like lightening. It was finally Shinpi's turn to enter.

The crisp bright sound of the _kokyu_ to make sense of the drumming behind as the melody sounded off swiftly, like a horse racing across the plain with its rider. Shinpi's blood rushed through her body as her heart thumped to the tempo of the cry of the music.

Soon the inferno of turmoil switched over to the third movement which celebrated the coming of spring. The music took a turn for a more festive mood as Shinpi envisioned of flowers blooming under the warmth of sunlight. A large cherry tree blossoms with a crown of glory as spring over took the iciness of winter.

A loud applause sounded from under the stage as the audience cheered for the wondrous performance.

The four performers stood up and bowed gracefully to the crowd before gathering their instruments and descending to back stage.

"Ah! This feels so much better," Kagura sighed after she took of the stuffy veil. She ruffled her dark curls and tied them up in her usual lose ponytail. "We have a couple of hours before our night performance; I think Sensei said it's a private party for Ichun-sama."

Ichun Shou always invited Kaimu's troop to perform at his annual parties. Shinpi had never played at his parties since they are Kaimu's top priority every year. The two men became close friends several years ago and Ichun funds are what Kaimu survives on.

"He scheduled earlier than usual," Shinpi commented.

"Yea, well, we don't determine when we play. Are you going out to play?" Kagura asked as she changed into a more comfortable _yukata_.

"Of course," Shinpi said with a smile. "Are you going to meet up with Kiba-san?"

Kagura blushed with a pretty smile on her face. She had met Kiba last year at the festival and they became an instant couple.

Shinpi giggled teasingly and Kagura nudged her.

"You are way too young to be teasing me about things like this!"

"Oh, come on, Kagura. The whole world knows! I heard that Shin is going to be seeing a girl today also."

"Really?" Kagura exclaimed. "That's momma's boy? That's something we should all see. When he going to meet her?"

"I think he's going to look for her right now since the performance is over."

"Maybe she was watching. Let's take a peek," Kagura suggested as she fastened the _obi_ at her waste.

As soon as Shinpi finished changing she went over to the curtain that served as a door for the women's changing room. She crouched under Kagura.

"That must be her," Kagura whispered as they watched a young lady talking with Shin with her face blushed like a cherry. "Oh, look how smug he is." They giggled.

Suddenly, Kaimu appeared behind him, already changed. He blatantly shoved Shin out the door and said, "Just get out and have fun. Don't block the door."

Kagura and Shinpi muffled their laughs behind the curtain but as soon as Shin left with the girl they burst and let out all their laughter.

"I didn't expect Sensei to do that!" Kagura laughed.

"Alright," Shinpi said, regaining her posture. "Should you be meeting with Kiba-san about now?"

"Oh, your right! I wouldn't want to be late," she said and grabbed her bag. "But what about you, Shinpi-chan? You're going alone?"

Shinpi shook her head and with a smile she tapped her _kokyu's_ case. "I'll just clean up here, check the things for Ichun-sama's party and I'll go play."

"Are you sure?" Kagura asked.

Shinpi didn't have any friends among her peers in the caravan. Though there were many boys that had a crush on her they never approached her. The past years Shin and Kagura had always accompanied her during the festival, but this year she was completely alone.

Shinpi smiled confidently and nodded her beautiful head of gold. "Don't worry about me. Go have fun."

"Oh listen to you," Kagura said. "Sound more like a twelve year old than an old grandma. See ya!"

Shinpi waved as Kagura walked out and sighed as she dropped her small hand. She looked around the room at the scattered kimono pieces and instruments. Kaimu was probably loading up the cart with the _taiko_ drums about now so she had to hurry and clean up.

She quickly folded up the clothes of kimono so they wouldn't crumple up until they could be hung and maintained. Then she set all the instruments on their boxes and loaded them onto Kaimu's cart quickly.

The two of them walked back to the inn. Shinpi hung out the kimonos since they were to be used again later that night and would look bad with wrinkles.

"Here's some allowance for you," Kaimu said and gave Shinpi a couple of bills.

"Thanks," she said and put them in her wallet.

"Make sure to be back before five," he instructed. "I'm going to be hanging out with some friends."

"Got it. Have fun,"she said and waved again as he left.

Shinpi quickly set the instruments they will need at the party according to the schedule Kaimu hung up in the living room. Since it was a private party they wouldn't need too many instruments.

She looked around the room before she left and made sure everything was in its place. She locked the doors and went out to the busy streets with her _kokyu_ in hand. The streets were always busy and crowded so Shinpi just got something to eat and looked for a place to rest and practice her _kokyu_ in solitude.

As she walked towards the outskirts of the village Toroki saw her. He was with his group of friends comparing their muscles. Since he was the tallest of all his friends, Toroki saw her first and his heart skipped a beat again. He walked away from his group wanting to talk to her for a bit, but his friends took it the wrong way and walked out with him thinking that he wanted to bully her again.

Shinpi looked up at them with her eyes sharp like a lioness. It struck Toroki's chest like a sword. He had never meant to be the one that always teased her, but because he was so confused when he was younger he started to bully her as a way to escape from the anxiety. Since he was the oldest and the leader everyone else just copied him.

"Where are you going," they asked her as they surrounded her.

The boys snickered and pushed her around. Shinpi grasped her _kokyu_ case closely to her chest. She was already used to being shoved around, but if her instrument were to be damaged by one of these useless boys there would probably be to end to her depression and rage.

One of the boys shoved her hard and the rest stepped aside to watch her fall into a puddle of putrid mud. All the boys snickered and laughed as Shinpi picked herself up, her clothes wet and stained. Her hair was no long glistening, but caked with mud.

She stood up and brushed off the mud from her face and case. The boys stopped snickering after seeing her cold glare. Shinpi learned long ago that cry wouldn't stop their bullying.

She gave Toroki one long glower which sent cold shivers down his spine. He always hated her cold stare. She only ever looked at him with it. Toroki held his breath for as long as he had her eyes on him. He only let out his breath after she turned her back on him.

Shinpi stomped away. She was too furious to care about passersby. Before she knew it, she was long away from the town's boarder. She continued to climb a small hill that sat beside it. As she climbed, the pink buds of a cherry tree peeked over the top as if sneaking a look down at its rare visitor.

The little glimpse of the tree made Shinpi curious. And despite being out of breath she climbed up the hill with double the speed. When she reached the top her legs were sore and she really needed a long drink of water, but the result of her hard work was worth it.

On the top of the hill planted a tall lonely cherry blossom tree. It looked over _Amegakure_ on a slight curve in the hill. The sight bewildered Shinpi. It was so beautiful, the tree, as a soft breeze combed through its branches sending its blossoms dancing in a gorgeous array.

It seemed like hours before Shinpi exhaled and realized the dreamlike landscape was real. She walked towards the tree and placed her hand on the solid bark. She closed her eyes and felt the tree breath as if it responded to her presence.

Excited, Shinpi sat down in a small void in the roots protruding from the grassy ground. It was as if the void was there for her. She opened up her case and took out her instrument. Glad that it hadn't received any damage from the previous episode with the caravan boys, she set it up and started to play whatever she wished. The notes spun together into a sweet melody. After Shinpi finished her improvising she looked up at the dark branches and they swayed back and forth. Their blossoms fell and the chattering of the leaves sounded like applause from above. It was bliss for her.

Shinpi looked at the horizon over the hill and saw that the sky had turned into a warm orange glow. She promptly got up and put her _kokyu_ away. She turned to the tree and bowed and formal ninety degree angle.

"Thank you for listening," she said to the tree. "You are my first unofficial audience. If you would permit, I would like to play for you another time." She bowed again and left, but not without looking back at the tree one more time before descending the hill.


	5. First Movement, Part 5

**Okay, so I'm going to guess that many of you are fed up with this story so far. I mean, its the supposed prequel to _My Father_, where's Mr. Itachi? Don't worry, I get you guys and honestly I'm not so sure anymore why I made Shinpi's childhood so long. But keep the faith. Faith. As and apology I'll try to hurry the story along and throw up chapter six along with chapter five, just so we dont' have to waste another month waiting for an Uchiha-less chapter. So here we go! :D And yes, this does mean next month we'll have our hunk. :)**

* * *

First Movement, Part Five

Shinpi rushed through the town's gates, grasping onto the _kokyu_ case tightly. She needed to be at the inn before anyone else for the prepping of the performance. It was only of Kaimu's commands for her, since she was the youngest of the group.

She sensed something wrong as she neared the inn. She sped up, but Kagura stopped her just as the inn became visible.

"Shinpi-chan," she called out as she grabbed Shinpi's shoulder. Her face was pale and covered in sweat.

Shinpi stopped to let her catch her breath.

"Shin and I have been looking everywhere for you," she panted, taking deep breathes in between each word.

"What's wrong?" Shinpi asked, frantic.

"Sensei collapsed. Doc is taking care of him right now."

Shinpi looked over her shoulder at the window that would be their room. There was a faint flicker of a candle inside. Shinpi always knew there was something wrong with Kaimu's body, otherwise he wouldn't have worked techniques and songs into her as a child.

Shinpi grabbed Kagura's hand. "Come on!"

The two ran into the inn and up into their room. Doc was just putting away his acupuncture needles when they came in. Kaimu was laying on his futon.

"What happened? What's wrong with Kaimu?" Shinpi asked Doc.

"Now, now," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Shinpi, calm down."

Shinpi obeyed and sat still, her brows scrunched up with worry. "Doc," she initiated, unable to bear the silence.

"I'll tell all of you what's wrong with Kaimu once Shin gets here," he told the two women.

After a few hagridden minutes, Shin finally showed up behind the sliding door. His face was just as pale as Kagura's when she found Shinpi. They have both been running through the town in search for Shinpi.

Shin kept composed and sat down next to Shinpi. His breathing was loud, but he worked hard to calm it down.

Shinpi just couldn't take it anymore. "Doc! Please, tell us what's wrong!"

Doc took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. After a while of contemplating his choice of words, he decided to tell it to the students straightforwardly. He put his glasses back on and looked all three of them in the eye, staying on Shinpi the longest.

"Your teacher has a severe case of Parkinson's disease," he said, his voice low as if he didn't want them to hear it at all.

"What?" Kagura gasped and covered her mouth with her fingers.

Parkinson's disease was a curse to all artisans. The inability to use their hands which they use to create their own magic in arts is the same as perishing.

"Can he still play?" Shinpi asked. "Can he still teach me?"

Doc closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know Shinpi. I'm sorry. But there is nothing that I can do at this point."

"What about tonight's performance? Should we ask Ichun-sama to cancel tonight's performance? I'm sure he'll let us go since Ichun-sama and Sensei are good friends," Shun said.

Suddenly, Kaimu grunted, awake, he tried to push himself up from his futon. His muscles were weak though, and he almost fell back down if Shinpi hadn't supported his body in time.

"Damn it, Doc, what did your cursed needles do to my body?" Kaimu said, his voice groggy.

"I calmed your screaming nerves down, that's what I did. You should stay in bed and rest up. You'll be able to abuse your body again tomorrow," Doc said, arrogantly.

"Damn it! I can't play in this state!" cursed Kaimu.

"What should we do, Sensei?" Shin asked. "Should we cancel?"

"No. Even if I can't play, the students will replace the master. Just the three of you go," Kaimu ordered.

His three pupils sat still, doubting what he has just said.

Kaimu laid back down and let out a long heavy sigh then peaked out the corner of his eye at the stunned pupils. "What are the three of you doing? You don't have much time, quickly and start prepping. Shin, change the program to fit three people. Take out the overture and replace it with a solo. Shinpi you will play the solo. Kagura, work out the program with Shin."

Shin and Kagura got busy with the program while Kaimu talked with Shinpi.

"Don't be nervous," he told her. "You already have the skills to play for Ichun-dono and never doubt your natural born talents. You understand me. Never let people look down on you less that you are."

"Yes sir," Shinpi answered.

"For the solo play that old song I first taught you. You remember?" Shinpi nodded, how could she forget? "That song is Ichun-dono's favorite. The two of us worked together to write that piece when we were both just students. Play it well and play it with heart. You'll do fine."

"I will do my best," Shinpi said. "You can count on me, Kaimu.

He smiled and said, "I know you can."

Shinpi hurried to help Shin and Kagura with the preparation while Kaimu slept peacefully in the next room. Since they only had to prepare for three people they were finished with time to spare and headed off towards the restaurant where their stage will be at. The set up, ahead of schedule, and headed back stage to put on their costumes. The used the same kimonos from the parade except without the makeup and veils.

Shin went out, as the oldest student of Kaimu's, to greet Ichun Shou as he and his guests came into the banquet hall. Shinpi peaked out the back curtain. She has seen the same scene many times in the past. The rich dressed up in formal clothing entered the red hall donned with gold and food. She always sat by the side and observed the performances, excited from the bottom of her heart. She's always anticipated the day she would be able to play for this grand audience, but not that the chance as presented herself she couldn't help but be nervous.

"Do… do you think I'll mess up today?" Shinpi asked. Her hands nervously shook together.

Kagura looked up from tuning her _koto._ This was not Shinpi's first time playing for an audience, but it is the first time she's playing for something ever so formal. It has also been pounded into her that playing for Ichun Shou was a very significant event.

"I remember when I first played for Ichun-sama," Kagura told her, "it was nerve racking, having all those eyes and ears on me. It felt like they would be able to make out any little mistake I make. But, Sensei trusts you. After all, he wouldn't give you a solo if he didn't feel like you were up for the job. Remember what he always says? "Never play for an audience, unless you are perfectly sure you can give your best to entertain them," right?"

Shinpi nodded her head.

Kagura put her hands on Shinpi's shoulders. "Just play the way you always do, Shinpi-chan, and you'll awe even the Heavens. Have confidence in yourself."

Shinpi smiled self-assuredly and answered, "Yes."

"Get ready. Most of the guests are already here and we are opening and closing act," Shin said, coming in from behind the curtain. "We're up in five."

The three of them went to get their instruments and stood at the curtain ready to march out gallantly at any second. Shinpi refreshed the program in her head quickly and took a deep breath.

They heard Ichun Shou give his opening speech as always. The three of them walked out after he finished, Shin leading the way as the senior. They sat at their positions and started the first piece.

"Quickly, Shinpi-chan," Kagura said as they entered the back stage again, their part finished. The next performing group entered the stage quickly as the applause still sounded.

Kagura set her _koto_ in her case and Shinpi did the same with her _kokyu_ and grabbed a set of followed kimono that sat on a table.

"Come in and get changed," Kagura told her and Shinpi ducked into a small changing room. "Shin, we'll help you with your kimono once we're finished her.

"Okay, thanks," he said.

Kagura got into the changing room as Shinpi worked on untying the _obi_ at her waist. Kagura got down behind her and helped her untie from the back. The time it took to don on a kimono was long, but the musicians were skilled and were able to do it fast.

"You did it a good job out there, Shinpi-chan," Kagura complimented.

"Yeah, it was strange. As soon as I got on the stage I didn't feel nervous anymore. Have you ever felt like that Kagura?"

"Nope, never," she answered honestly. "I was nervous from the beginning of the show to the end. That's the talent you and Sensei share. Once the music starts you guys forget everything around you. I'm quite envious actually."

Kagura finished fixing Shinpi's new kimono and it was Shinpi's turn to fix Kagura's. Afterward the two helped Shin with his, although he had finished putting most of it on himself.

The three sat at the tables fine tuning their instruments, looked over the scores "air" playing the notes, and refreshing over the program as the third group had their display of dances.

The applause sounded and the three got ready again to go on stage. They waited near the curtain without blocking the way of the exiting dancers.

Once they were off stage, Shinpi waited only a few seconds before entering the stage herself. It was time for the last segment of the evening and her solo. The audience was instantly quieted with her presence as she sat down on a embroidered cushion at the center of the stage. She set the _kokyu_ at her side, placed the tips of her fingers together in front of her and bowed to her spectators. She picked up the _kokyu_ again.

Shinpi closed her eyes and envisioned the background of the music she is about the release into the air. The piece was writing by Kaimu and Ichun Shou thirty years ago when they were students at the music academy in _Amegakure_. They were young and had their own dreams. Even after they separated to follow their own dreams and destinies they remained the best of friends. The song represented their friendship and brotherhood.

She let out a breath and strung the string with her bow in a perfect, crisp, fresh note; the first piece of music Kaimu had ever taught her, the sweet sensation of being found again. Through thick and thin, the only one that has never lost faith in her was Kaimu, her mentor, her father.

In the audience, Ichun Shou smiled brightly at the nostalgic tune. He had forgotten those good days before the war had started and they were separated; the good days of peace and quiet. Tears streamed down his wrinkled and aged face. How he missed his dear friend?

After the last piece Shin, Kagura, and Shinpi all bowed before their audience they dispersed to mingle or return back home. The three musicians headed back to change out of their kimonos and set their instruments away as the other performers went to receive their pay. Shin and Kagura headed out before Shinpi since she was the youngest of the group.

"Shinpi-chan!" Kagura almost skipped toward Shinpi as she came back with her red envelope in hand. "Ichun-sama wants to personally speak to you!"

"Really?"

"Go, go. Hurry!" Kagura said, ushering her out the prep room.

Ichun Shou stood at the spot he sat at during the banquet. Shinpi scurried over in her casual yukata, ready to go out and enjoy the festival. As she walked across the room, Ichun Shou's presence made her weary of the atmosphere. With all the guests gone and chatting away in another room the air felt heavy with only her and Ichun Shou in the room.

As she neared Ichun Shou, Shinpi lowered her head in humility and addressed to him. Shinpi calculated in her head that since Ichun Shou was Kaimu's friend in school they probably bore the same personality, strict.

But suddenly Ichun Shou illuminated with a bright smile, revealing his missing tooth. Shinpi's eyes almost popped out when she saw and Ichun Shou laughed warmly.

"Ease up, dear girl," he said. "I'm not as glum as that fellow. Speaking of Kaimu, how is he right now? I heard he fell ill from his other pupil."

"Kaimu is currently resting in bed," Shinpi answered casually, now that Ichun Shou eased up the mood.

"That's good. Tell that fellow for me to stop working so much and relax a little. He's always working his head around something and never giving himself a break."

"And always dragging other people into it," Shinpi continued.

Ichun Shou laughed again. "Very true. Sorry about that, Shinpi."

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do. That fellow, Shirakawa Kaimu, told me about you right after he took you in. You've come a long way haven't you?"

Shinpi smiled and nodded.

"And it has paid off," Ichun said. "That piece. It doesn't even have a title, but you made our memories alive again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Shinpi. You've really made my day today. Take this, and I would like to hear you play again."

Ichun Shou put in Shinpi's hand a nicely stuffed red envelope like the one Kagura had.

"I'll see you at the festival. Give Shirakawa my greetings."

"Thank you. I will!"

Shinpi practically ran the distance between the inn and the restaurant. Shin and Kagura worked hard to keep up with her. Once she was in the inn she quickly sat down in front of Kaimu's bed.

Kaimu lazily opened one eye and sat up when he saw her happy face.

"You guys have returned already?"

"Yes. Today's performance went well," Shinpi reported enthusiastically. "Kaimu, here," she said and handed the plump red envelope to him.

Kaimu looked and took it from her. He opened up the flap and estimated the amount that was given. "Ichun was generous wasn't he?"

"Yes, sensei," Kagura answered as she and Shin came into the room.

"Just set the instruments at the corner," Kaimu instructed Shin and he did so.

After recalculating the salary Shinpi has earned, Kaimu handed the envelope back to her. Shinpi looked confused. Did she not collect enough money?

"Take it," Kaimu said. "From now on you'll keep the money that you've earned."

"Isn't that great, Shinpi-chan?" Kagura complimented excitedly.

Shinpi took the envelope back, her mouth as wide as a pelican's with loads of fish in its beak. "Really?" she asked Kaimu.

He nodded. "You're a working member of our traveling troupe now. You too bear the honor of our music on your shoulders."

"Kagura and Shin rest early today. You've all done a splendid job tonight, but we have another busy schedule tomorrow and Doc has ordered me not get out of bed for the next week. Shin, there will be more work for you than normal, so make sure you rest enough every night. Kagura, you too, will bear more responsibilities. Shinpi, you'll be working for your food now, so be prepared. Now go wash up and sleep."

All three of his students said, "Yes, Sensei," and headed off for the public bathes with the passion of music burning in their hearts.


	6. Second Movement, Part 1

Second Movement, Part One

"Kagura!" Shin called out as he and his newly wedded wife walked along the stone road that wove all around the cemetery.

"Oh, hey," Kagura greeted, her own husband standing close behind her. "Long time no see."

"A year exactly," Shin concluded.

"Yep. Lots of things have changed since then," Kagura said, running circles around her large moon-like belly.

"How have you been Kiba-san?" Shin asked Kagura's husband. "How's the new house?"

"It's great, we're great," he answered Shin, taking his hand's warmly.

"When are you expecting?" Shin's bride asked Kagura.

" 'Any day now,' the doctor said. I'm so excited!"

"Oh, all of you are already here!" Joiji and Ichun Shou came up the opposite end of the stone road. "I brought some incense to burn. Does anyone have a lighter?"

Kiba pulled out of his pocket. "Here."

"Thanks." Joiji lit up the sticks of incense after the women cleaned washed the grave marked "Shirakawa Kaimu."

The six friends and students stood in front of his marble grave and said their prayers.

"It's been four years, old timer," Ichun Shou said to the grave. "I hope you're have a good time traveling the world in the wind. I hope you still check up on Shinpi-san every now and then. If you were here you would be immensely proud of how far she's come."

"Speaking of Shinpi-chan, when is she coming along?" Kagura asked.

"Ah, you know that girl," Joiji said. "She's probably off somewhere singing a tune with that _kokyu_ of hers."

Shinpi took her last step and set foot, once again, at the top of the hill. The caravan had just arrived to the town and Shinpi wanted to say "hi," and "goodbye," before things became busy.

The Cherry blossom tree still stood in the same place, faithfully, as if it waited for her to come along. It has been another year. She quickly skipped over the tree and placed her hand on the bark and felt it breath again.

"We meet again," she said with a bright smile.

Shinpi headed toward the edge of the cliff that overlooked the entire _Amekagure_. The air was clean due to the endless raining the season before when Shinpi turned fifteen. She inhaled the crisp air. She sat down on the grass and placed her bow at the strings of her _kokyu_ and started a beautiful melody.

"I hope you heard that, Kaimu," she said to the wind where he was scattered into. "I've improved again. I've started to have my own clients and I still have clients of yours that wish for me to play for them. Don't worry; I'm bearing the honor of your music on my shoulders well.

"The bullying is still bad, but I can handle it, so don't worry too much either. I know, even though you never liked to show that you worry. Anyways, I still need to get back and start some preparations. I'll see you again soon."

Shinpi headed back down the hill to meet up with her old seniors. Shin and Kagura have both left the caravan to raise their own families, but annually they would still stick around to help Shinpi with the parade though they couldn't much help with private performances.

As Shinpi the town road back to the inn she still stayed in per annum, she saw four people walking down towards her, two of which she recognized. She rose up her free hand in a wave and called out sweetly, "Kagura! Shin!"

The two in the middle looked up and saw their beloved junior as she ran towards them. She was even more beautiful than they had seen her last year. Shinpi's golden hair sparkled brilliantly in the sun as it was tossed up by the breeze around her. Her eyes and porcelain skin were as radiant as ever.

"Long time no see, Shinpi-chan," Kagura said as she ran her fingers familiarly through Shinpi's fair locks like she used to when Shinpi was just a child. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! Improved more in the _kokyu_, _koto, shamishen, _and the_ ryuteki,_" Shinpi listed.

"You haven't grown much though," Shin commented, comparing Shinpi to his body. "Nope, you haven't grown at all since Sensei passed away."

"So what if I am short?" Shinpi asked, knocking Shin's hand away from her head. "I just need to make big music."

"True, true, but I'm starting to doubt that you'll ever get a boyfriend," Shin continued. "Every guy that sees you will think that you are only in grade school. Unless they are pedophiles, then you have to be careful, okay?"

Shinpi rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm too smart to be tricked by such a pervert."

"Well," Shin said, looking down the dirt pathway, "there's one we all need to be wary of."

Just then, from behind them, Toroki walked up the road. His hands stuck in the pockets of his _hakama_. He hung his head slow even though he stood tall. His hair was left uncut and tied messily around the nape of his neck with strands flying this way and that. In any angle, he looked like a hoodlum.

He walked up to Shinpi and her company and stopped only a moment to look down at her and moved on. Even as he walked away, Shinpi never stopped to glare at him out of habit. It was her only defense even though his teasing has ceased when Kaimu passed and he decided to embrace his darker side. It didn't stop bullying from the girls' of the caravan, though.

When Toroki was far in the distance Shinpi and her company continued with their chatter until they came up to the old inn. Shinpi, Kagura, and Shin rehearsed the parade number a couple of times since they haven't played together for a year.

"I didn't think it was possible, Shinpi-chan, but you've managed to do it," Kagura commented after their first run through the entire piece.

"Do what?" Shinpi asked as she marked down quick notes on the music.

"You've gotten better again!" Kagura told her. "You are already far out of our league. You should seriously start looking for a permanent sponsor. You can become a star."

Shinpi smiled with her brows furrowed. "That's impossible. There aren't many people interested in old traditional music anymore."

"Ichun-sama is," Shin casually injected into the conversation. "And he's rich."

"That's right. And many other great wealthy people out there that are just begging for a taste of good classical music. Think about it Shinpi-chan," Kagura said, "A chance to get away from the caravan., a chance to get away from all the little brats that have made your childhood days horrible."

Shinpi looked up at her with an innocent smile. "I don't really mind traveling. It's fun to see all the new places every year and they don't bother me anymore. Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine in the caravan."

Shin and Kagura exchanged doubtful glanced at each other. Of course they know the bullying hasn't stopped. And they knew the reason Shinpi refuses to leave the caravan was because she knew no other life outside the caravan.

The two of them sighed.

Just then Nakao, Toroki's mother, knocked on the wooden door outside the room.

"Please, come in," Shinpi answered when she saw Nakao through the glass panels.

Kagura and Shin rolled their eyes as Nakao entered with a bright smile. They knew what she was up to as much as Shinpi was.

"I just came across these roasted chestnuts at the market today," Nakao said to Shinpi sweetly and set a bowl on the table at the center of the room. "I know you love chestnuts so I took the liberty of buying some for you."

"That's very kind of you. I do love chestnuts from _Amekagure_," Shinpi said with her professional smile. "If you would just tell me how much they were, I would certainly pay you back."

Nakao threw up a dramatic hand and shook her head gracefully. "No. No. No need to pay me back dear Shinpi. But I hope," Nakao took Shinpi's delicate hands in hers and said, "that you would amend the rift between you and Toroki."

Shinpi was just going to refuse and say that it would be utterly impossible for her to be on good terms with Toroki, but before she even had the breath to say it Nakao continued.

"I know Toroki wasn't the nicest boy during your childhood, but he's changed. He's always been helping out with managing the caravan. Soon he'll be able to take over the job from his father. At that time it would be a dream come true for me if you, Shinpi, would be the woman standing proudly beside him."

Shinpi quietly hissed out a long sigh between her teeth while keeping up her wonderful smile. "That's actually a problem, Nakao. You see, I don't think Toroki likes me all that much."

Nakao raised her hand again and said, "Don't worry about a think, Shinpi. I'll take care of everything! In fact, let's go meet him right now!"

"Ah!" Kagura shouted, getting up and interfering with Nako's plans. "I'm sorry, Nakao-san, but we really need to go back to rehearsing. Otherwise, Shinpi-chan's reputation will be dragged down if we aren't perfectly prepared for the parade. So if you would just leave temporarily and come back later, we'll truly appreciate that."

Kagura continued by helping Nakao out of her seat and towards the door. When they have made sure that Nakao was well on her way back, they finally let out a breath and relaxed. Shinpi most of all.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Shinpi instigated and everyone agreed altogether.

* * *

**Whoot! Chapter six! So basically the last five chapters were about an orphan girl named Shinpi and chapter six is really just a "checkpoint" in her life. She's lost her mentor, father, friend, but finally free from the rules of his teachings. But yea, chapter seven will be coming along, as usual, beginning July! Or maybe a little earlier since I'll be leaving the USA for about a month. Don't worry, I promise to get Chapter seven out. Enjoy Summer VACATION! all you people who are out of school already, anyways. Toodles, for now. :D**


	7. Second Movement, Part 2

**SURPRISE! Yea, early chapter. :D Well, that's because I won't be in the Americas on the first of July. I'll be all the way in Taiwan. But I can't just leave all you guys hanging, so here's a treat. For a bonus, I'll throw in the next chapter also, becuase it's so exciting! You'll see why.**

* * *

Second Movement, Part Two

Shinpi paced quickly through the festive grounds reserved for the caravan each year. She carried a large bowl of mixed ingredients in her hands as she made her way through the crowd of workers to reach the kitchen area where most of the women were busy at work preparing for the dinner courses of the evening feast.

The caravan had always held their own personal feast after the parade. It was a big event for the members of the caravan and Shinpi had only missed the feast once because they were scheduled to place for Ichun Shou a day earlier than normal.

"Here are the ingredients you called for, Risa-san," Shinpi said as she handed an older woman the bowl of ground meat mixed with veggies used as filling for dumplings. Risa was the best dumpling maker in the entire caravan. Her perfectly shaped dumplings looking like golden nuggets.

"Thank you very much, Shinpi-chan, for your hard work," she said, her face wrinkling up with laugh lines.

"It's no problem," Shinpi said honestly. "I will go through fire and ice just to taste your hand made dumplings."

"Oh my, that is very kind of you, darling," the elderly woman said. "How about you stay with me this year and I'll personally teach you the secret of making my dumplings?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Shinpi said, excited.

Just as they were about to start the preparations, Chikako and her gang of girls walked up to Shinpi and Risa. With their arms crossed in front of their chests they were quite menacing as a group, but Shinpi was already used to their advances.

Shinpi stood in front of Risa as a way to protect the old woman since Chikako would, and have before, hurt people Shinpi care about just to get on Shinpi's bad side. It was pleasurable for Chikako to see Shinpi struggle and hurt. It was all pay back for having her own heartbroken since Toroki had started to ignore her due to his infatuation in Shinpi.

Chikako took one look at Shinpi's determined eyes and felt sick in her gut. She scoffed, "Don't worry; we won't hurt the old timer. She's not a freeloader like someone we know."

The group and girls and Shinpi simply stared at each other for several moments, each with a terrifying glare in their eyes.

"What do you want?" Shinpi asked, breaking the chain of silence.

Chikako glanced back at the girls with a smirk and an ignorant puff of air. "See, I told you she would give in." Chikako shifted her hateful gaze back at Shinpi. "I guess even trash knows when they are outnumbered. Here." Chikako tossed a long list on the dirt ground in front of Shinpi. "Go buy these for the festival tonight. And make sure that you get everything, or don't show your face." With that Chikako turned her healed and started to walk away.

"I will be reimbursed, correct?" Shinpi asked.

Chikako peeked behind her shoulder and smirked. "You make a decent amount of money on your own. See it as a contribution for the annual festival. I'm pretty sure you can handle this amount."

The group didn't turn back around as Shinpi crouched down to pick up the list Chikako discarded on the ground. The first thing she noted was many things that had already been taken care of. Chikako and her gang must have taken hours thinking of all the new things to add just to make Shinpi's life difficult.

Shinpi headed over to her station and pulled out a pencil she brought around with her to mark on music. She crossed off the things that obviously weren't needed anymore and went out to make sure that there weren't any more things unneeded on the list.

"Thank you," Shinpi said to the group of women squatting on stools while they stripped the stems of string beans.

She headed for her station to grab her bag and _kokyu_, which she is never without, to get ready to start her shopping spree.

While Shinpi was getting ready, a small head of long black hair poked through the flaps of the station tent.

"Um, Shinpi-san," a young girl named Lupa murmured softly as if she were keeping a secret.

Shinpi whirled around quickly, but lowered her guard when she saw that it was only the harmless Lupa.

"What do you want?" Shinpi asked.

Lupa showed herself in and stood at the middle of the room, fidgeting with her finger nails. She was a gentle shy girl, but she's in Chikako's gang never the less. Shinpi had often seen her looking back worriedly whenever Shinpi and Chikako crossed paths.

"I was wondering," she muttered, "if you would want any help. I know you've probably noticed there is a lot of stuff we don't need on the list. And Chikako had already told the leader that you've donated for the festival and not to recompense you. So, I thought if I were the one that bought the items, then he would reimburse me at least."

Shinpi strapped her bag across hers shoulder and looked at Lupa in the eye. The young girl was just a little taller than her.

"What about Chikako. What do you think she'll think when she finds out that you've helped someone she hates so fervently?"

"I never liked Chikako-san. She had always been mean and a dictator towards everybody in the group. And recently she has only been getting worse. I only became part of them because, Risa who had always played with me since I was little, joined and pressured me. But you have to know, I hated every moment!"

Lupa angrily brushed away the tears that had started to fall out of her eyes. The part she hated most was that she didn't have the courage to stop Chikako. She knew all the girls wanted her tyranny to stop, but not one had the nerve to stand up against her.

Shinpi smiled at the girl. She was younger than Shinpi by only a couple of months, or so does Doc say. Shinpi reached up and combed her finger through the Lupa's long hair.

"Don't worry," Shinpi said. "If Chikako decides to bully you because of this you just come to me and I'll show her a piece of my mind! But just to be safe, try not to be alone or with one of the girls when you walk the streets, although I think Chikako would only use stalker-ish tactics for me."

Shinpi gave Lupa a brave smile. "Come on, let's go."

The two walked closely to each other as they walked down the streets. Lupa continuously fidgeted with her fingers while glancing around corners and alley ways at anyone that could be an eye for Chikako. Shinpi calmly distracted her with conversations and stories of the people she had met and played for.

Lupa, who loved romantic tales since she was a babe, took all the stories Shinpi told her as if they had all come from a book of passionate fairytales. Soon she started to blend her own story together using inspirations she got from Shinpi. Chikako never crossed her mind again that day.

As they were closing in on the open farmer's market and shadow crept up before him. Toroki's tall dark form overcastted the two girls and Lupa promptly hid behind Shinpi's tiny back.

Shinpi and Toroki stared at each other like Shinpi had done before with Chikako, only the internal battle was even fiercer with Toroki. Lupa, and the people bypassing could feel the chaotic aura that emitted from the two.

Toroki glanced down from Shinpi's eyes for a moment and observed the empty pack on her back and the straw basket in her hand.

"Shopping?" he asked. Shinpi hadn't heard his voice in over two years and the sudden husky tone surprised her as much as him taking the initiative to speak to her at all.

"Yeah," she said firmly, making sure she left no opening for him.

Again, the awkward silence came between them, though not so terrible as the last. The ice seemed to have melted with the words that were exchanged between the two. Finally, Toroki walked away like a silent ghost and Shinpi let out an anxious breath.

"What's up with him recently?" Lupa asked. She knew Toroki was the originator of Shinpi's suffering, but she had never seen them interact with each other.

"I don't know," answered Shinpi. "His whole being confuses me, and I don't think about it much. Be wary of him also. He may be the prominent heir to leadership, but he's an odd one. But never mind about him. Let's continue."

Behind the corner of an alleyway, out of hearing range, Toroki peeked from the solid stone wall at the two girls, his eyes pinned on Shinpi. His heard throbbed in his chest more than he would have like it and his mind was on the edge of insanity. When he was little these feelings confused and irritated him so much he felt he needed to vent them out on the source, but as they grew up and she became more beautiful, he found it more and more difficult to act like a child in front of her. Now he is stuck in a grey zone, unable to treat her like before, and unable to converse with her properly. So their poor excuse of a conversation made him feel giddy inside.

He leaned his back against the cold stones to cool himself before walking off with thoughts only before the beautiful blonde minstrel.

Shinpi and Lupa weaved quickly through the market place full of fresh produce and soon the sack and basket were full. Finally, the only item was an entire fish they needed for the festival as a sign of annual happiness.

The two strolled over to the fish market and browsed through the variety of fish that were available. Soon, they came up to a fish that looked perfect in size and taste. The master of the shop through, with his large thick arms crossed before his chest, hardly looked like he was up for negotiations. Nevertheless, Shinpi did her best at bargaining.

Chikako and her closest companion, Ayumi, giggled while they hid behind a cart of fish, watching with glee at their ingenious scheme unravel. They had previously bribed the shop owner not to sell Shinpi the fish that they knew she would have eyes on for anything fewer than thirty dollars. The price of the fish plus what was spent on the other ingredients would add up to a fortune that Shinpi would never see again. And of course, she herself couldn't eat everything she just bought alone.

They continued to watch the fierce battled of prices between Shinpi and the fish seller. Both of them were equally stubborn and wouldn't let either get a foothold.

"You must be playing a trick here!" Shinpi yelled that the gruffly man. "What kind of second-rate store in this! Do you want to your business to fall apart? I say twenty dollars! Take it or leave it!"

"Then in that case, I'm tossing it out the window! I'll only take forty-five, or get lost!" he screamed back.

Shinpi's brows almost tangled into a knot on her forehead, and she gritted her teeth. In all her travels she had never seen a more stubborn salesman. He was an idiot through and through, and big stupid idiot that didn't know when to quit.

"Forget this!" she declared crossly, "there are more fish in the sea. I don't have to particularly buy this one. I hope I never have to encounter you again!"

Already too emotionally involved in the negotiation, the man forgot about the bribe and took Shinpi's words personally. He stomped out from behind his stall with smoke flaring from his nostrils. He put his giant scruffy hand on Shinpi's tiny shoulder and before she knew it he had shoved her toward the bay just below her feet.

Lupa's mouth gaped opened as did everyone that had been watched idly as the obscene act was being committed. All Shinpi could think about at the time was her precious _kokyu_. God knows what kind of damage it would receive if it were submerged in water. She couldn't let the only memento from Kaimu be destroyed in such a silly argument. Before she spared a thought for herself, she attempted to throw the instrument to Lupa hoping that she would catch it, but it was too late. She had already fallen too far from the dock.

Shinpi closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was listening that there would be no harm to the _kokyu_. But, to her surprise and relief, she never felt the impact of the cold water. She opened her tightly squinted eyes to the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life.

Clad in a long black robe marked with red clouds, his face was barely visible under the paper veil of his straw hat. Shinpi was absolutely stunned at the power and beauty of the man that had saved her, she was completely speechless.

A cold red eye glanced down at her from behind the paper strips that danced in the breeze. Shinpi was so mesmerized she had to remind herself to breath before she had even started to consider the fact that he stood on water.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt disheartened when his gaze moved away from her to the dock where everyone stood watching the two. Faster than the blink of the eye, the mysterious man had lifted the both of them off the water and onto the safety of the dock. He lowered Shinpi down gently and set her foot on the wooden ground before fixing his terrorizing eyes on the fish trader that had the gall to shove a girl into the water just because of a simple dispute.

Everyone held their breath. The locals had recognized that this man was part of the infamous group called the Akatsuki their _Mizukage_ had warned not to associate with; they were dangerous and did not value human lives. Lupa and Shinpi knew from rumors they heard on the road.

To everyone's surprise the man simply walked away silently, without another glance back. Everyone let out a terrified sigh and went about their business cautiously.

"Shinpi-san?" Lupa tapped Shinpi's arm gently as she still stared after the man's back.

Shinpi looked over at Lupa as if she were forcibly pulled out of a trance. "I'm sorry, Lupa," she said. "I've got to go."

She handed the sack on her back to Lupa and went after that man.

"What about the fish?" Lupa called after Shinpi.

"Just buy it!"

With that Shinpi disappeared, chasing after a phantom.

Lupa glanced, shyly, at the brawny man. The man, in turned, shuddered under her gentle glance and said, "I'll give you the fish for free! Just don't hurt me!"

Shinpi followed the shadow of the man in the dense crowd of the festive streets of _Ame_, fearing that she'll lose him as the distance between them increased. She followed him into a long alley, hoping that she'll be able to corner him, but he was already gone by the time she got there. She walked down the empty alley making sure he wasn't hiding until she came to the dead end. She looked up, distraught and disappointed. The heart in her chest beat as it were on fire, and it brought redness to her otherwise porcelain cheek.


	8. Second Movement, Part 3

Second Movement, Part Three

Night had already fallen, and the nomads were gathered around the large bonfire dancing the night away when Shinpi returned. Lupa detected her almost immediately as Shinpi walked into the light of the fire. She was tired, pale, a starving. Her feet were sore for all the running she did around town, looking for her mystery man.

Lupa came over to her and helped sit on one of the benches at the table and promptly got her a large bowl of food.

"Are you okay, Shinpi-san?"

Shinpi sighed despairingly before she took a bite of her food. "I couldn't find him. It was so strange," she said in between bites. "First I see his shadow, and then he disappears. Then his back is visible again, but whenever I start to follow him, he turns into thin air. It's like he didn't exist at all."

"Perhaps it was just your imagination," Lupa said casually.

"Impossible! We all saw him at the market. He was real! And I'm going to look for him again tomorrow, until I find him."

"What about your job?"

"I don't have anything on my plate tomorrow."

Lupa looked down at her hands and knees and fiddled with the cloth of her yukata. "I'm envious of how confident you always are."

"Hm?" Shinpi muttered as she sipped from a bowl of warmed miso soup. "What do you mean?"

Lupa down at Shinpi, who appeared to be even smaller as she sat down next to her, "You always seem so confident in everything you do. Like when you are on stage in front of everyone at the festival parade, when you talk to people, even when you stand up against Chikako. It's like nothing can bring you down."

Shinpi giggled and then smiled at Lupa playfully. "That's not true."

Surprised and confused, young Lupa's eyes grew wide.

"I'm often extremely nervous, especially on stage. I'm always facing the pressure of doing a good job to keep up with my reputation."

"That sounds difficult."

"It is, tremendously! But that's also the challenge. Kaimu often said that humans need to challenge themselves in order to learn and grow. Quoting Kaimu: If humans didn't give themselves challenges, we would just be a lump of rotting flesh."

"What a blunt way of wording it," Lupa commented quite bluntly herself which caused Shinpi to giggle shyly.

"Yes, Kaimu was extremely blunt and straight forward. Even until now, I still have no idea how I absorbed all the things he crudely taught me as a child."

"Well, I think you turned out alright, Shinpi-san," Lupa said.

Shinpi flashed the young girl a confident smile. "Thanks, Lupa. I'm going to sleep now. I'm going to need all my strength looking for that man tomorrow. Wish my luck," Shinpi said as she hopped off the bench and headed in the direction of her inn.

"Good luck tomorrow!"

At the first light of the morning, Shinpi left the warmth of her blankets and strolled through the chilly frozen air of the early _Amegakure_ spring morning. Like a ghost, Shinpi slide closed the door to the inn even as the innkeeper lay asleep. She clutched the handle to her _kokyo _case tightly as she walked down the humble dirt road.

A soft wet breeze combed through the branches of the budding plum trees above her head and sent tiny petals floating down around the beautiful girl as she headed toward the docks where she had first met her mystery man.

The green grey waters splashed against the stone docks at the push and pull of the wind. Shinpi stood at the edge looking into the water where she would have fallen if he hadn't come to save her. She played the scene from her point-of-view again, trying to remember more of his face under the straw hat.

Shinpi closed her eyes. She remembered his pale skin and jet black hair as dark as the night on with a new moon. He was tall, taller than most, though she couldn't be a good judge of that, but she knew he was strong. Shinpi opened her eyes. She guessed he must have been a ninja of some kind. It would justify his unfriendly nature and sudden disappearance.

Once again she closed her eyes and pulled out his image that she imprinted in her mind. His eyes, she tried to remember, his strange red eyes. Though she could only see one of them, it had a frightening aura. Shinpi gasped as she opened her eyes again. Those glaring red eyes were menacing and evil. Every nerve, muscle, and pore in Shinpi's body warned her not to get any closer to him, but her heart only beat louder and faster with every thought of him.

Shinpi traced the road she followed him the day before, up to the place where he disappeared in front of her. She looked to her right and left, then back in front. There were only tall buildings around her. The only way out was the path she blocked and the space above the roofs.

She walked back out the alley as baffled as she was yesterday. She walked to the village square where the locals have started to set up for their new day of festive business. Shinpi stopped by a snack stall and bought herself a little to eat as she sat down near the fountain at the center to plan her day before she started to randomly wander around the village.

People must have seen the man before since everyone avoided him like he was the plague yesterday at the docks. Shinpi closed her eyes again to attempt at recalling the clothes he was wearing, but all she her mind would be distracted by his face.

Shinpi opened her eyes and lightly knuckle punched the temple of her face. "You're no help at all," she said to her brain and tried to remember again, this time mentally blocking out the man's face replacing it with Toroki's hateful one.

With the distractions taken care of she was able to concentrate much more on the rest of the mystery man. Shinpi remembered his large straw hat. The wind was blowing as usual at the docks and paper hangings were dancing gracefully from the brim of the hat. His clothes were strange. A long black robe adorned with red clouds.

Shinpi finished her food as she finished working out her master "I-spy" plan. With the description of the mystery man it would be easy getting information from the local people. It was just a matter of time now.

Shinpi waited until more people starting filling up the streets before she asking around. Many people shook their heads frantically. "I can't help you," they would say and nervously walk away quickly without giving Shinpi a second glance. Some would give her a more calm reply, but still refuse to offer her any help at all.

Finally, near the afternoon, Shinpi came upon a large group of teenagers younger than her.

"You're looking for the Akatsuki!" one of them how seemed to be the ring leader announced loudly so everyone on the streets could hear. "You hear that?" he asked turning to his friends in laughter. "She's looking for the Akatsuki! How stupid!"

Shinpi's eyes narrowed dully at they continued to humiliate her with obnoxious laughter. They became so delighted in her idiocy that they totally forgot she was standing there and wandered off on their own blissful land of laughter.

Shinpi sighed loudly and let her shoulders slouch just one time in her life.

"I heard you were looking for the Akatsuki," someone said as they came up behind her. His voice was oddly familiar and it only took Shinpi half a second to recognized the mystery man's voice

Shinpi twirled around, her heart already beating faster than a new born chick's, only to find a face she didn't recognize. The man that stood before her was the total opposite of the man she searched for. His face was plain and his hair was so sun washed it was almost turning into a yellowish brown at the ends. He had on a pair of round wire glasses that didn't fit him. Shinpi's eyes instantly lost their inspired glimmer.

"Oh, sorry to startle you," the man said awkwardly, taking a step back since he had thought his sudden encounter had frightened Shinpi. "I heard you are looking for the Akatsuki."

"Apparently, I am," Shinpi said, looking away disappointed. "I'm looking for a particular man clad in black with red clouds. Have you seen him?"

"Well, there are many men wearing the same thing," he said honestly. "It's their uniform. But you would be smart and avoid them, forget about that man. He's no good. They are all killers and wouldn't think twice to murder you in cold blood. Stay away. Stay alive," he said with his finger in the air like a stern teacher hammering facts into his pupil.

"I don't believe he's as horrible or terrible as you or any of the citizens here accuse him to be. The other men of this Akatsuki might be, but he can't be. He saved me just yesterday from falling into ocean! And believe me when I say that I'm going to find him," Shinpi said almost too sternly.

The man backed away holding his hands up, palms facing her. "Calm down, little lady, I didn't mean to offend anyone. I just wanted to give you a fair warning. And you would be wise and forget, but if you're so set out on finding him then I can't stop you. But here's a tip: if this ninja doesn't want to be found by you, you probably won't ever be able to find him. Just a heads up for disappointment," he said and walked away slowly.

Shinpi's harsh glare almost bore a hole through the man's back as he sauntered off. Once he was no longer visible behind the crowds of people and turned swiftly as if to shake off the possibility of disappointment and continued on her quest nonchalantly.

The man leaped off the roof of a tall building, unnoticed by everyone, into the dense forest around. In an instant his unattractive features and dirt colored hair disappeared faster than a hummingbird's wings in flight. His long black robe clothed him as his handsome face returned to its attractive valleys and hills. His red eyes pierced through whatever he looked at as his jet black hair framed his perfect face.

He didn't move, only thought about those eyes that have plagued his dreams though he hasn't had a decent dream since he was thirteen. Only when he heard the snapping of a twig did he wake up from the daydream. It was his blue companion.

"Oh, there you are, Itachi-san. I was looking all over for you since yesterday," Hoshigaki Kisame said as he walked into the clearing. His partner only glared at Kisame making sure the blue fellow had no intentions of prying into his private life. Kisame put up his hands up before himself protectively, "Don't worry. I don't care the girl at all. But I'm suggesting that you get rid of her quickly, otherwise I will."

Itachi whipped around so his back faced his disagreeable partner. "I'll take care of her, so stop thinking about it altogether."

The months quickly passed. The festivities were now coming to a close and just as the decorations were slowly stripped from their posts after weeks of celebration, Shinpi packed away her instruments one by one. At the end, she has still not found her mystery man as she searched between gigs and appointments. The oddest thing was, she was sure she had seen him many times in the crowds of people, but as soon as she started to follow his shadow he would disappear, as if he never existed at all.

It was the last day of their stay in the land of _Ame_. Shinpi, with her _kokyu_ as usual, dragged her feet along as she took one last trip around the town square, hoping to catch a shadow again and perhaps this time succeed in finding her mystery man. Among the crowd of people eager to get their businesses back in order after the long celebration, she caught another glimpse of his tall dark shadow.

Her eyes glimmered and she picked up her pace, weaving between people to get to her goal. When she finally got there though, he had disappeared again. She whirred around, her eyes darting one place after another until she caught sight of him again.

Tried of their game of hide-and-seek, Shinpi glowered angrily. "Fine, let's get this over with," she said to herself quietly as she followed him one step at a time.

Itachi had led her out of the busy town and into the dark alleys, then back again into the light, hoping that she might get tired and give up herself before he had to force her. But with every passing second it only seemed like her determination grew instead of waning. Something about her eyes scurrying around in search of him so desperately made him feel just slightly uncomfortable. No enemy had ever tried to seek him out like she was.

Finally, he gave up.

Shinpi spun around for what seemed like the hundredth time in a crowded place, thinking to herself that she would find him standing at the corner of some dark alley, but almost ran into his chest with her nose. She tilted her head so far up that it almost seemed like she was looking directly at the sky above. He was standing so close; she had forgotten how angry she was at him for toying around with her.

It seemed like he was about to say something, but before he could utter a sound she grabbed his hands and dragged him away from the crowd. Surprised, for the first time in his life, he walked step by step as she tugged him along, her lilac eyes shining like amethysts in the light.

She brought him out of the town and up a rural hill he wouldn't have imaged her climbing before, but now that she's here it seemed as if she belonged on the grassy top than in a fanciful costume, playing for a client.

"This is my favorite place in all of _Amegakure_," she explained to him. The breeze had began to pick up on the hill top and her hair blew around her small body as the petals from the blooming cherry tree behind danced along. The image left him almost breathless.

He watched her enjoy herself upon the grand landscape as she danced like a little girl dangerously close to the cliff edge only to be brought back to his side by the wind as she slipped on the dewy grass and tumbled into his arms.

"Wah! Sorry about that," she said with a bright smile, her cheeks rosy. He grabbed his hand again and had him stand near the tree. "I'll play for you!" she declared and opened her box. "You know, the _kokyu_ is my specialty. Nobles and rich businessmen pay large sums of money to hear me play. I'll play for you for free, as thanks for saving me from falling into the docks.

"If you hadn't come, this little one would be ruined by now," she said stroking the instrument softly. "Please, enjoy. I promise you won't regret it."

She set the bow at the delicate strings and magically the melody flowed out merrily twisting and spinning with the wind and petals as she had just a little while ago. The piece only lasted for three minutes, but it seemed like centuries have passed in that peaceful realm she introduced to him.

After the song ended, and she opened her eyes once again to look at him, he walked two steps closer to her.

"What do they call you," he asked.

Shinpi's mouth opened ever so slightly at the sound of his voice. It was thick like honey, and more beautiful than she had ever imagined it to be. She glanced away shyly. "Shinpi," she answered, "because my existence is a dark and lonely mystery."

He scoffed at the name. It was ridiculous.

"That name does not deserve you," he said, the words seemed foreign to him. "I won't call you that. I'll call you Mayuri," he said possessively with a tone he hadn't known he could achieve.

Shinpi's cheeks bloomed into a pretty red and she swore that she heard raced up to her brain, since she heard it so loudly. "What should I call you then, since we're exchanging names and all?"

"Itachi," he said. "You will call me Itachi. Maybe you'll play for me next time we meet."

A confident smile stretched across Mayuri's pretty face. "I'm a minstrel, I won't be cheap."

Itachi's fingers touched the edge of his hat and tilted it ever so slightly in a bow, then walked to the cliff and disappeared.

Quite used to him vanishing into thin air, Mayuri spun with her hands in the air laughing in her own merriment. Finally she became dizzy and fell into her own little field of wildflowers, still giggling like there was no end.

She looked up at the sky, watching the white fluff of clouds as they drifted away.

"Itachi," she murmured to herself followed with a giggle. "Mayuri," she repeated. She turned into her side and picked a lily from one of the flowers. "Mayuri."

* * *

**So who else feels so relieved that the story is finally moving on its wheels. I DO! But not so much, since I've only got a few chapters that are pre-written before we catch up. But don't worry, I'll have them finished by the time we need to post, to prevent writer's block. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Second Movement, Part 4

**Hey y'all. Yep, I used y'all. So I've been in Taiwan for almost all of July and I had a blast teaching kids English and meeting all sort of new friends (in which some are from NorCal and influenced my SoCal speech). But, I'm back and ready to do some writing! :D So leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

Second Movement, Part Four

"Alright, let's all take a break for an hour. Then we'll be on our way into Konoha," Toroki said, spreading his father's instructions to the latter half of the caravan. He quickly looked over the entire group again for the presence of a certain lady with gold as hair. As he guessed, she had disappeared before he could get near her again.

Mayuri slipped away from the group silently, her trunk of instruments and belongings were in the care of her old friend, Joiji. She plans to enter into to Konoha herself, now that the terrain was safe for a lonely traveler.

She slowly let herself slide down a muddy hill, away from Naoko nagging, and to the place she loved most around Konoha. Soon, she was perfectly alone only with trees and birds as her companions. The change of scenery was nice. Instead of the usual busy spring season, she's not surrounded with luscious vibrant greenery in the early summer day. The humid heat didn't dampen her spirits as she finally came into a small clearing ordained by a trickling stream.

She sat down on the green grass and stretched her tired legs. She leaned back and looked up at the little patch of sky between the tree branches. "Ah," she sighed and closed her eyes for a little nap.

Meanwhile, as the caravan packed up from their resting post and headed through the gates of Konoha, a dark shadow flew by so fast no one had the eyes to see him. He traveled through tree branches with his blue friend, weakened by his previous battle. Itachi came to a stop and Kisame followed suit.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, his shark fangs showing.

Itachi didn't answer him immediately as he tried to dispel a headache that threatened to attack his wellbeing. His eyes shifted back to their natural black pupils. "Nothing," he finally said. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

Kisame shrugged at his partner's unnatural behavior. "Whatever suits you," he said and went on his way, not turning back.

Once he knew Kisame was too far to follow him, Itachi turned and headed for the woods. His previous engagement had brought him to his homeland. The sight of the land pained him with nostalgia like none other. He had come with a hidden agenda, masking it with his mission to capture the Nine Tailed Beast. Meeting his younger brother Sasuke was pure chance and crossing blades with him became inevitable.

Lying to his beloved brother and beating him to a pulp again just brought heartbreak to his pacifist heart and his splitting headache didn't help at all.

He headed deeper into the forest looking for a specific area he and Sasuke used to train together. Soon his sickly body couldn't travel at its usual speed and he decided it was better to enjoy the walk. As he walked step by step toward his destination his body drooped with the heaviness of years and years of deception. He closed his eyes, thinking that his past would haunt his thoughts, but instead he thought of the beautiful girl he had met only two months ago.

Though he never learned now to enjoy music, the melody of her _kokyu_ sang through his head as if he were a maestro; note for note, beat for beat. He wanted to tap into her world again, that peaceful realm he never knew before. If only he could meet her again and indulge in her ever flowing fountain of serenity, but he knew in his mind that would never come true. He was tainted and she was far too pure.

As he neared the place of his childhood he sensed someone there. Could it be an ambush? No, that was impossible No one knew of this place and no one could have followed him here. Still, he advanced with caution.

Mayuri had just woken up from her nap and went to the tricking water to wash the dirt and leaves out of her hair. She draped a shawl over her head as a shield against the cool wind so she would catch a cold. She walked back to her little campsite and pulled out a few things to eat, completely unaware of a dark and dangerous rogue ninja who stood above her in the trees.

Itachi glanced down at the person by the roots of the tree. From observing their actions the person doesn't seem to be very dangerous, but in this world first impressions can be extremely deceiving. He pulled out a _shuriken_ from the folds of his garment where he keeps them hidden and just as the person stood up he jumped down. He didn't know why there was an impulse to the see the person's face. He would have preferred to kill the person off before they even knew what hit them, but this time it seemed as if the Heavens willed his hands and feet to do so.

With his blade high and ready to strike he faced the woman, her head covered with a piece of cloth, no doubt to hide her identity. His sudden descent scared her and Mayuri back away, her shawl falling to the ground beneath them and his blade stopped in mid strike.

Once Mayuri had seen the face she had wished to see for the past two months, all her fears faded away in an instant. A warm sunny smile crept upon her face and she couldn't help laughing at the sight of him.

Quickly, Itachi hid the knife back into which ever fold he summoned it from and took a moment to absorb her beauty hoping that it'll set his world right again, and it did. He disciplined himself from running his fingers through her golden hair reminding himself that his hands were in no way clean.

"Itachi!" she rejoiced and promptly grabbed a hand of his with both of hers, since he had a tendency to run away in their past meetings.

She was just as at a loss of words as he was. Mayuri ransacked her brain for some sort of way to start friendly conversation with no avail. She had gone over the situation thousands of times and picked the precise words she would say, but nothing came to her head except for an inundation of light fluffy feelings that instantly turned into an electric pulse going down her spine as his gaze remained affixed on her amethyst eyes.

Shyly, Mayuri looked away and distracted herself with whatever grass or weed that grew on the ground two feet away. Itachi, feeling awkward for the first time in his life, dropped his free hand to his side and indulged in the sensation that buzzed gently at his other wrist where Mayuri's small hands held him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked; his voice husky with an unfamiliarity that made him feel suddenly diffident of himself. Normally he would detest the feeling of being out of control, but at the sight of a smile spreading across Mayuri's face, he had almost forgotten how to breathe.

From the wrist she still held, Mayuri led him closer to the river and had him sit close to the trickling water.

"My caravan settled into Konoha this afternoon," she said. "I don't like the hustle and bustle of entering a city. I usually leave the group and head off to somewhere where I can be alone," she continued, sitting down next to him and took out a needle and thread from her emergency kit and started to mend a rip at his sleeve.

Timidly, Mayuri peeked up into eyes as deep as black holes. A shiver struck her spine and quickly spread through her body like an electric wave. Weren't his eyes the color of blood before? Intrigued but more stunned by this new mystery, Mayuri's hands stopped their task as the shivers made their way to her finger tips. Shocked, she dropped the needle on her lap and she picked it up clumsily, trying hard to regain her composure.

Her reactions were as obvious to Itachi as the day was different from night and he pulled his hand away from her the moment she finished her mending.

Itachi shifted awkwardly away from her and said, "You shouldn't be alone out in the woods. It's dangerous."

His initiation for conversation drove the doubts in her head away. With a smile as brilliant as blooming poppies Mayuri spoke with a soft tone, "I don't think I'm in much danger now that you're here."

"You're wrong," he contradicted sharply, his aching body tired from battle. He suddenly felt dizzy and supported himself with a heavy arm keeping him from collapsing. Stifling a painful moan, Itachi looked through the layers of his hair at Mayuri who looked terribly worried.

She knelt over him in a slight arch and placed a calm hand on his large shoulder. Gently, she urged him to lean against a tall sturdy tree and reached for her _kokyu_.

"Sit and don't move," she commanded him with a voice as soft as thunder on a mid summer's day, only a low rumble, mild and peaceful. "Relax," she continued. "I'll play for you. Just close your eyes and relax. Do your best."

It was hard, Itachi would admit. Sitting with his back against the tree, every muscle in his body tensed until sweet, sweet music rang through the air. Finally, he closed his tired eyes, bloodshot with wear and nightmarish nights. When he next woke up she was still sitting there, cleaning off her instrument with care, locks of gold floating in the breeze like pure magic.

He had thought it was a dream and instinctively reached out and let the toss of gold hair tangle around his fingers. When she turned, he believed he was even deeper in his dream. She reached up towards his forehead and removed a warm wet cloth he hadn't noticed until now. She replaced the wet cloth with her soft porcelain hand and he had to force his coming blush with his chakra, something he never thought he would need to do.

"You had a fever," she said, "It's gone now."

Mayuri unfolded the damp cloth and laid it out on the grass to dry. She placed her _kokyu_ back into its case behind her, handling it as if it were a national treasure.

"How are you feeling?" Mayuri asked, turning back to him. She took his outstretched hand and gently massaged the rigid muscles of his palm.

He didn't answer her. There wasn't one word that could describe what he felt at that moment. He was glad she didn't require an answer. It was a rhetorical question, he assumed.

She turned around again, and his heart jumped ready to pounce on her if she showed any signs of running away from him. But she just walked over to her pack and took out a packed lunch and returned to his side.

Set placed the box wrapped in a smooth cloth on her lap and started to untie a series of knots relinquishing the food inside. "I prepared some food for myself; I can't guarantee it's enough for the both of us. It was originally prepared for last the whole day for me, but we can share." She opened the box and grabbed the pair of chopsticks hiding in a side compartment. "I promise it's not poisoned. Try some," she urged him, holding up a bit of food to his mouth.

If he were with any other person in the world, Itachi would have thought her gesture was much too familiar, but this was Mayuri. With every passing second he wished she would move closer to him, that she would be even more familiar with him, that she would touch his skin and send blooming sensations throughout his body. He hated it, but it was irresistible and bittersweet.

He leaned in and took the food with his mouth ravenously, his dark eyes never leaving Mayuri's flawless face. He saw her blush as he ate. She drew the wooden eating utensils back and attempted to hide her cheery face from him with her hair, but he didn't miss a detail of her movements.

She bit down gently on the tips of the chopsticks, a habit most people would address as rude and tell her stop immediately, but he found it just another side of her attractiveness. One look on the outside and one would think she was perfect, which she was, he would argue for. Take a second look and you would see her true childish charm. At that moment, he cursed any man that took his second look that his eyes would rot in their sockets. She was his.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked, the corner of her mouth angled up curiously. "Unless you don't want to talk about it, I know ninjas don't like to talk about personal things."

She looked away, downcast at her own revelation that she might not be able to learn much about him at all.

"I met my younger brother today," he said. He wanted her to know. He wanted her to understand him.

Seeing her eyes perk up in their interesting way, like marbles being flicked into the air, he continued to say, "But the story isn't at all interesting."

"Continue anyways," she pressed. "I'll do my best to listen."

Itachi looked wearily. It had been a long time since he thought about the event that occurred five years ago during the day. For all he wanted was to keep that dark and evil hidden away to die with him. He reminded himself it was monster, a killer who murdered his own family in cold blood. She would not be with him.

The thought of ever being apart from Mayuri stung like a thousand snake bites, but it was necessary for her safety. If she were known to have associated with him she would end up in all kinds of trouble with his enemies and she was far too attached to him now. Perhaps, he thought. Perhaps his crimes would scare her away, and he can be left alone to wallow in his dank fate.

"My younger brother, he hates me," he said, slowly and cautiously. He kept his eyes off of Mayuri so he would see her reaction when he told her the truth.

"Why is that?" she asked quietly, in almost an inaudible whisper.

Itachi hesitated. "Have you heard of the Uchiha Massacre?" he asked, almost just as quiet as her.

"No," Mayuri answered, but she knew the word 'massacre' cannot mean anything good.

"Five years ago, I was thirteen, and though young, people called me a prodigy. I was assigned a very difficult task from the current Hokage," he stalled his words. "I played the part of a double agent. I was the perfect ninja for the job. I infiltrated my target perfectly and relayed intel to the Hokage."

"Who did you infiltrate?" Mayuri kept her voice low and subtle. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on their ends. The air became still and all she could hear were their heartbeats pounding louder and louder.

"I did my job perfectly," he continued, ignoring her question. "It was all for the protection of my younger brother, Sasuke, who means more to me than the entire world. I tried to convince myself nothing would happen, but I knew it would all end in disaster."

"Who did you infiltrate?" she asked again, a sudden urge leapt from the words.

"My mission was to infiltrate my clan, the Uchiha, who were rumored to start a coup-d'état against the governing powers of the Hokage. My father was the head of this coup. They planned to overthrow the Hokage because of a bitter rivalry between the Uchiha and Senju clan, of the 1st and 2nd Hokage. The 3rd Hokage attempted many times to negotiate, but it was no use. I knew the coup-d'état would only lead to a ninja war, in which millions will lose their lives."

"So you did what you had to do," she whispered, her breath escaped her.

Itachi peeked over at Mayuri. He knew he had frightened her; there was no point in stopping now. They were beyond the point of no return.

"I needed power. A power only the people of my clan possessed. You've seen it before, my red eyes, the Sharingan. There are more powerful forms of it only to be obtained when certain conditions were fulfilled. By killing my best friend, I obtained the eyes and the powers. And at the dead of night I single handedly slaughtered my entire clan, all except for my little brother," he said with a rippling voice at the end, like a narrator telling the climax of a mystery. "Now I live the life of a fugitive and rogue ninja, wanted by every _shinobi_ alive."

He looked up at her. "Are you afraid of me now?"

Mayuri looked up, her eyes watery from forced back tears. She looked into unfathomable black of his pupils. She reached out and placed her palm on his chest feeling the steady beating of his heart.

Instinctively, he wrapped his calloused hand on top of hers, her warmth conveying a forgiveness he never expected.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, quietly. "When you had to murder your family, did it hurt?"

He was at a loss of words.

Through the layers of his clothing, Mayuri could feel the beating of his heart hasten as he tightened the grip on her hand.

"Yes," he answered taking her hand up to his cheek. "It hurt like hell."

"You have to know that you did what you had to do. It wasn't your fault all of this happened." Mayuri cupped her other hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes bleak with sorrow and guilt. "Though other people may think you have a malicious heart, I believe you are innocent and true. All you ever wanted to do was protect and you have given up more than anyone else would ever sacrifice. You are a hero. Please, believe that. Please, see the man I see."

Itachi closed his eyes. It was such a relief that she didn't run away from him. He finally relaxed and placed his hand at the back of her neck, pushing the silky strands of gold and letting it cascade in a glorious tumble.

They were so close, their foreheads touching. There were an infinite amount of things he needed to do, Itachi reminded himself, but at that time he simply wanted this moment of last forever. All he needed to do was reach out, only an inch, and he would have kissed her, but he disciplined himself. It was too fast, too early. Though she had forgiven him, he hadn't forgiven himself.

He had to break apart from her, his control waning.

"It's almost twilight," he said softly, his breath warm and sweet. "You need to get into the village before they close the gates."

"Don't leave me," she said in a gasped breath.

"I won't," he assured her, whispering in her ear. "Not yet. I'll take you to where you need to go. Gather your things."

She obeyed his soft command and packed up her scanty things neatly. Ready to go, Itachi took her _kokyu_, understanding it was precious to her and promised it would be safer in his hands, and picked her up in his arms.

"Hold on," Itachi said.

"What?" was all Mayuri could muster before Itachi leapt fifty feet into the air leaving the canopy of trees behind them and traveled at a pace close to the speed of light. Within seconds Itachi landed gently on the balcony of the tavern room she usually leased when she traveled to Konoha.

He delivered the instrument back into her hands.

"Thank you," she said, her hair wind tossed, but still looked wonderfully elegant in its own natural way. "Will I see you again soon?"

That was a hard question to answer, Itachi thought. He reached up and plucked a few black strands of hair from his head and murmured some sort of chant and his hair transformed into a small black crow. He placed the small bird on her shoulders were it perched proudly.

"Keep it with you. It's created from my chakra and will be a reliable method to relay messages back and forth."

Intrigued by her new pet, Mayuri pet the bird's small head with her index finger, its black feathers tickled her. "Will I see you again soon?" she repeated.

Itachi couldn't help himself anymore and ran his hand through her hair, dragging his fingernails gently across her scalp. "Trust me; there is nothing in this world that would keep me from seeing you again. In all due time," he promised running the knuckles of his fingers down her cheek.

"I trust you," she said almost with a whisper and he disappeared from her balcony like a fresh breath of air. Mayuri's cheeks wouldn't stop burning where he had gently touched her. A pang of loneliness struck her; she had started to miss him already. Is there something wrong with me, she wondered as she stared off into the sunset that glowed red like his eyes.


	10. Second Movement, Part 5

**Hey ya'll,**

**Sorry for the late update, I usually throw in the new chapter on the 1st, but with school starting for me and everything I totally forgot. Sorry, but here is the new edition to The Minstrel. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Second Movement, Part Five

Mayuri poked the small black bird once again for the umpteenth time since she received it personally from Itachi just last week. He had created the miniature crow from strands of hair he plucked from his head. It was supposed to guarantee a safe way to communicate, but Mayuri would know anything about that yet, as she haven't sent him anything at all since she's got it.

She remained fairly relaxed while the caravan stayed in Konoha, no one was quite interesting in classical music there. The merchants and peddlers made a fortune though. Most days all Mayuri would ever do is stroll around the village and mingled with a few people at shops. Or she would be hired unexpectedly to play for a cheap fare at a stall or store front to attract customers. Life in Konoha, for her, was quite boring.

The crow, named Kurochi by Mayuri, sat on her shoulders as if acting as a guard with the pride of a pure-blooded mastiff. Its attitude was much like Itachi's and Mayuri guessed it was because the man used his own DNA to forge the adorable creature, although if you were to call it cute in any way it would glare at you as if you were an inane dog romping through the streets.

There was one thing good in Konoha: the lush forests surrounding the village. Mayuri usually spent her ample free time exploring every inch of the forests. Today, though, she decided to settle down at one of many clearings in the forest. Mayuri sat herself down on a mossy rock.

She lifted a finger to Kurochi and the miniature bird perched up on it looking intently up at her. Mayuri sighed and said to the bird, "What am I supposed to write to him?"

After receiving the change to communicate freely with the mysterious Uchiha Itachi, Mayuri found herself in a jam. She had no clue what to write to him about at all. Though he had told her about his dark past on a whim, she knew close to nothing about the man himself. What were his likes, his dislikes? How did he conduct his days? What did he do when he wasn't all stoic and mysterious?

Mayuri sighed again and set Kurochi on the rock next to her. He hopped around in a circle and looked up at her intently again, as if waiting for an order. Mayuri ignored the little bird as it continued to hop around on its tiny legs, curiosity dragging it away from his asset.

Mayuri leaned against a larger boulder standing behind her seat and looked up at the canopy of leaves and branches. Sunlight flooded through cracks and lit up the area with a mystifying light.

Mayuri thought of subjects that might be interesting to Itachi. Since he seemed so focused on being a powerful _shinobi,_ taking about all things related to ninja seemed the probable topic, except Mayuri knew even less about ninjas than she knew about the man himself.

Something interesting, something interesting, Mayuri though to herself, what about something Itachi wouldn't encounter on a day-to-day basis?

"Yes, that would do," Mayuri said out loud as a light bulb lit up in her head. Everything about her was a rarity to him.

She took out a brush set and paper she kept with her at all times this past week just in case she had an inspiration. Using the rock beside her as a table Mayuri scribbled her day in a beautiful calligraphy Kaimu had strictly trained.

It read:

_Itachi,_

_Today is the sixth day in Konoha and I'd be lying if I said business is going well for me, but then it's rarely ever good for me here. Konohagakure is just much too modern. I often find myself playing for trees and woodland creatures far more than people in this village. I must be honest, though this is your homeland, I can't wait to move on to the next village._

_Today, I've spend just about the entire day surrounded by green. The forests of Konoha are one of few things I look forward to. I've named the small bird you gave me Kurochi, it reminds of me of you. He's very attentive and is constantly on guard against any person that comes across as an enemy, which happens to be just about everyone that comes within a five meter diameter. If it makes you glad to hear, he's caused me to be even more ostracized from my tribe than ever. He is very helpful against my arch enemy, Toroki, the leader of the tribe's son._

_Every since we were small he's been picking on me non-stop. I encountered him just last Wednesday and Kurochi bit his finger so hard there was even a little spillage of blood. I must say, days have been more interesting with Kurochi around._

_I hope to hear back from you soon, though I'm not quite sure how our postal system works._

_With much anticipation,_

_ Mayuri_

Smiling at her grand work, Mayuri blew on the paper to make the ink dry faster before folding it up neatly and calling Kurochi over to her.

"Take this to your master," she told him and he took the note in his little beak and swallowed the piece of paper whole.

Mayuri's eyes shot wide open in horror.

"No! You're supposed deliver the letter! Not eat it! Do you know how long and hard I've thought to write that letter?" she screamed at it, her face red with fury. The tiny bird didn't even seem to care that she was throwing a tantrum. He ruffled his feathers and his chest puffed up and down as if it had just burped. Mayuri scowled at his indifference to her anger and frustration. "Fine! Do whatever you like! Here! Take all my paper and eat it!" she growled tossing her little pad of paper toward the bird, in which the bird skillfully dodged it.

Mayuri grabbed her _kokyu_ and stormed off in the opposite direction she came from. Kurochi clamped the pad of paper in his small talons and flew after her, attempting to perch back on her shoulder. Mayuri just waved a hand at him forcing him to continue the rest of the journey home in flight.

"So you finally wrote the letter?" young Lupa asked while she ate dinner with one moody Mayuri.

"Yea, and this bird here," Mayuri flicked at Kurochi's belly, "ate it right after."

"Perhaps that's the way it delivers the message."

Mayuri glanced at the small bird, still acting indifferent to her mood, murderously. "It better be, for your sake," she threatened with the ends of her chopsticks.

Mayuri returned to her task of eating from a luscious feast. _Konoha_ days were prosperous for the merchants and peddlers, so they always ate well in this village. She picked up another slice of sautéed meat and wrapped up nicely steamed rice in between and stuck the whole thing in her mouth. Dear God, this is good, she thought as the juices from the meat swam around in her mouth.

Lupa played around with the rice in her bowl, figuring a way to say what she wanted to say to Mayuri for awhile now. Finally, she decided there was no other way than the straight forward way.

"Um, Shinpi-san," she started. Most of the travelers in the caravan haven't heard of Itachi at all, and none knew about Mayuri's name change. They continued to call her "Shinpi" as usual. "Please don't take this offensively," Lupa continued, "but I don't think you should contact this ninja anymore. He's dangerous from what we heard from the villagers at _Ame_. Joiji-san agrees with me on this matter also. He's just too…. mysterious to be trusted."

She waited for Mayuri's response and when she didn't get one, Lupa cautiously looked up at Mayuri from the corner of her eye. Surprisingly, Mayuri looked as if she had just been chastised, her eyes dropped and sad.

"I don't mean to make you unhappy!" Lupa said quickly, hoping her words didn't cause too much damage. "Shinpi-san, are you okay?"

"He's a kind man," Mayuri said, quietly, so that only Lupa heard her. "He's just mistaken. He's been living his whole life a lie to protect his younger brother." Tear pooled dangerously at the edge of her eyes until they finally spilled out. Mayuri wiped the tear away harshly. She felt every need to defend him, since no one else was going to. The sad life of a beautiful man, scorn to being hated for as long as he breathed.

Lupa panicked, it was the first time ever in her life she's seen Mayuri cry. Even when Toroki or Chikako were bullying her with all their might, Mayuri has never shed a single tear. When Kaimu died, she didn't cry either, though her eyes weren't dry.

"I'm so sorry, Shinpi-san," Lupa apologized quickly. "I take what I said back."

Mayuri wiped way the stubborn tears that wouldn't cease to fall. "No," she sniffled, "you're completely right. He is dangerous, but only to his foes. I'm not his foe. I'm his friend. So you have to believe me when I say I'm completely safe with him. You believe me, don't you Lupa?"

Lupa regretted looking into Mayuri's earnest eyes, all glassy and purple damped with fresh tears. She gave in to Mayuri's innocent gaze.

Lupa sighed. "Fine, if you trust him, I supposed I can't stop you. But I want you to stay safe," Lupa said. "Shinpi-san, you're more to me than just a friend. You've become a sister. I don't want to see you hurt in anyway."

Mayuri smiled brilliantly. "Thank you, Lupa. And you must know, I think of you the same. I've never really had a friend my age among the nomads. I'd say you'll be stuck with me for life."

"Life is a really long time, I'm not sure I can handle you and your fine personality for that long," Lupa commented sarcastically and Mayuri went into a fit of laughter until everyone else started giving them weird looks.

"So now that we've come to an understanding that this ninja, rogue or not, is a very safe person, what's he like?" Lupa asked, curiously.

Mayuri became giddy with excitement. "Oh well, where to start! He's amazing, moves as fast as lightening, but as quiet as a fish out of water. He's quite, but has no problem making out his point."

"What does he look like?"

Mayuri hesitated. "Oh, I kind of don't want to say, otherwise you might fall in love with him and become my love rival."

"Does this mean you like him?" Lupa asked, practically springing up from her seat. Guys from outside of the caravan were seen as exotic, but the one that Mayuri has her eyes on, Lupa knew he had to be special.

"I don't know," Mayuri shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure how falling in love is supposed to feel like. But I like him for sure."

"Does your heart tighten up when you see him?" Lupa asked, conducting her examination on Mayuri's love life.

"Terribly," Mayuri answered, remembering the second time they met.

"Does he take your breath away with just one look of his eyes?"

"Yes," she answered, almost in a daze and she thought of the day in the forest.

Suddenly, Mayuri felt the uncomfortable thudding of her heart, like a loud _taiko_ drum that rang in her ears. She felt every pulse shooting blood through her veins faster by ten-fold. Followed by the congestive feeling, her skin started to feel hot and prickly. She wondered why this was happening to her, and why she didn't hate feeling so constricted.

"You're in love," Lupa concluded with a sly smile. "And I have to say, very dangerously in love with this man."

If Mayuri's face could get any redder, it did just that. Steam almost erupted from her head.

"No I'm not!" she denied loudly. "And even if I did, it's a wasted emotion. I don't even know if he likes me back!"

"He left you the Kurochi didn't he?" Lupa stated more than questioned as she gestured toward the small bird, which seemed to have fallen asleep.

Mayuri bit her lip. She wasn't the type to read many romance novels, or care for romance at all. All she knows is that not one person has ever seemed to fancy her in anyway other than her music playing. This was a whole new territory for her and she felt perfectly comfortable in her little bubble of isolation.

Lupa smiled and decided to stop teasing her friend. She patted Mayuri on the back, "Don't worry about it too much. It'll only be bad for you. Wait to see what kind of letter he replies you with and we'll know the result his heart from that."

"Oh great," Mayuri pouted, rolling her eyes. "Now, I'll be waiting anxiously day and night until that letter comes across."

At that moment, Kurochi woke up, and flapped around Mayuri's head until she led him land on her finger.

"What do you think it wrong with it?" Mayuri questioned Lupa, as if she knew anymore than Mayuri.

Lupa shrugged. "Let's see what else it does."

The small bird sat still for a moment or two, until it turned his head toward the sky and opened up his beak as wide as possible. A small rolled up parchment emerged from his throat and Mayuri took it reluctantly surprised to find it dry rather than wet and sticky with the juices from inside one's body.

"So it does deliver letters like that," Mayuri said. "Sorry for getting angry at you, but you should give a warning next time someone new to this comes along," she told the bird and gave it a kiss on it's small feather head.

"Open it! What does it say?" Lupa ordered excitedly.

Unrolling the piece of paper smaller than the palm of her hand, Mayuri came to the borderline of confused and angry, for all that was written on the paper was:

_That's good to know._

"What kind of reply is this?" Mayuri roared angrily. "Do you know how long I tortured myself over what to write? And all you have to say is this?"

"Now, calm down, Shinpi-san."

"Lupa, what does your analysis say about this reply?" Mayuri said, standing up in her fury, her eyes glowing with fire.

"Maybe he's just not the type to write long messages," Lupa said, trying to ease the situation. "Think about it. Writing long letters hardly seems like him from what I heard from you. You've met him and talked to him. What kind of letter does he seem the type to write: long hand or short and consise?"

Mayuri sat down angrily. Lupa had a point. She looked at the memo again, this time she traced the stroke marks with her eyes. So this is his handwriting, she thought, so neat and clean. Mayuri folded up the piece of paper and put it gently into her wallet.

"You're not angry with him?" Lupa asked, cautiously.

"Just a little mad," Mayuri answered.

"Are you going to write back?"

"Of course! Even if he doesn't continue with the conversation, I'm going to write until his eyes melt in their sockets!" Mayuri said, determined to have her way.


	11. Second Movement, Part 6

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm so sorry for the late upload. I wish I were most disciplined with the updates for _The Minstrel_ as I was with _My Father, _but I promise to reflect on my ways and improve. :P All things aside, I hope you'll enjoy this latest installment. And don't forget to review.**

* * *

Second Movement, Part 6

_Itachi,_

_We've finally started to move out of the Fire Country. After weeks and weeks of staying here, I'm so glad to go. It seems like this year we've lost quite a few merchants to the thriving industry of the Leaf Village. Some people in the tribe are worried we won't be earning enough income to support the caravan. I've been warned, but I don't really care. I believe I can survive anywhere._

_Autumn is coming soon in a few weeks time. I do hope it arrives early this year. I love the smell of moss, anemones, chrysanthemum, and honey. Most years, during the fall, we travel quickly through the luscious forests bordering Konhagakure. Many people dislike the hiking, but I absolutely cannot find a reason not to like it. The entire forest is painted with the palette of red and yellow. I wish you could be here with me so we can see it together. Imagine the fun we would have, racing through a tumble of leaves. Of course you would win all the time._

_ Mayuri_

_From what I remember, fall in Konoha was indeed very beautiful. But somehow I cannot remember it being as wonderful as you've described it. If we were to have races, I promise you let you win some._

_ You'd let me win some? How cocky you sound._

_ Lately, we're closing in on the River Country. I'm going to miss the forests of the Country of Fire, the one good thing it possess. After nearly eighteen years (twelve, minus the six years I had forgotten before I was adopted), this last week was the most horrid. We were attacked by raiders in the night. Our guards were quick to defend us and we suffered no casualties, but many of our possessions were either stolen or damaged. My trunk of instruments was badly damaged it's beyond repair. Don't get me started on the treasures inside. A thief actually thought there was gold and other invaluable (in their opinion anyways) rubies and sapphires inside my trunk and smashed his hammer on the lock shattering the wood outside and chipping a most precious _koto_. Luckily, for him ninjas from Konoha assisted us and chased them away, but if I ever see him again, I promise, he won't see sunlight the next day._

_ Mayuri_

_I'm very sorry your _koto_ was damaged. I'm sure it's very important to you._

_We're nearing the Wind Country now and the days have become short and chilly. The country of Wind, is only second to the places I dislike the most. It's far too dry and windy here for any good at all. Sand doesn't mix well with my instruments either. The only good is that there are many people who appreciate good music there, it makes up for the dryness my skin is forced to suffer._

_Have you ever been to Sunagakure? What was your first experience like? I would like to know more about you. Indulge me while I sit in an hourglass village, almost covered in sand from head-to-toe._

_I have been to the Wind Country once, on a mission, but never into Sunagakure. My stay wasn't very long, only a few days and I was busy keeping my eye on the target I didn't really notice the environment around me._

_Hahaha. I've never heard of person that doesn't remember a thing when they go to a foreign land. Even as a nomad I love seeing new places. I'm always dreaming of settling down somewhere in a cozy house with friends just next door._

_Winter is coming up and I can't say Christmas in this sandy pot is all that great. Only a few lights are put up, not must cheer since the weather is bi-polar here. Hot and dry one day, windy and cold the next. Besides people that love music, there's only one other pleasure in Suna and that is all the sukiyaki they eat. The homes that house us are always warm and comforting to be in._

_Mayuri,_

_I haven't been welcomed into a house in too long a time, I can't quite say for sure I remember was it feels like. I often dream of a nice cozy home, though I know it's impossible for me to ever have._

_That's not true. As long as you are alive, I believe you can accomplish that dream. You are strong, powerful, and wise, I'm sure you'll find a way to make that dream come true. You can count on me to be praying for you happiness._

_There's currently a sandstorm that has been brewing about for the past week. The local residents say it's too dangerous to be walking around outside. If you aren't blown away by the wind, you are most definitely beat up by the bellowing sand._

_Being cooped in a mud house can be trying at times. I'm staying with a family, as they were the last people I visited before the storm started. I've left all but my _kokyu_ at the inn where I should have stayed in. Oh, how I wish I had someone new to play for. They family I stay with have many children, but they grow bored quickly and I feel as if I shouldn't be making more distractions than the chaos then ensues in this house. I wonder if there's a way for you to hear me play. I've played a few tunes to Kurochi, but it doesn't seem like the system works this way. _

_ Mayuri_

Mayuri finished signing her name and folded up the thin parchment and fed it to Kurochi. The loyal black crow, bestowed to Mayuri by Itachi, swallowed the note as it is the way he conveys her messages. As means of delivering Itachi's short memos to her, he has an opposite way of regurgitating his letter up. Of course, at first it disgusted Mayuri and her friend Lupa, but soon they became accustomed to it.

Closing his small black beak, Kurochi flapped to Mayuri's shoulder, his favorite perch, and sat down with his head high and poised like a gallant hawk despite his small stature.

"Thanks," Mayuri said and scratch at Kurochi's next and chin intimately.

For the past week, the minute bird was Mayuri's only loyal friend. Of course there were times when she saw Kurochi completely bored out of his mind, and there was no problem with him going off to a corner to sleep, but he stayed awake, entertaining Mayuri and the children of the house.

Kurochi fluffed his feathers shly, and pecked Mayuri's cheek with a kiss.

"Aw, what a sweet you are," Mayuri doted and nudged her nose at the bird and he chirped happily.

Mayuri got up from the side of her bed and walked over to the _kokyu_ case. It's been a couple of days since she's last played it and it needed to be aired. She had just started to rub down the thin strings with resin when one of the kids came into her room without knocking.

"Dinner's almost ready, Shinpi," he announced while his brother and sister giggled behind him, surely playing a game or sharing a joke.

"I'll be right now after I finish rubbing this down," she answered, showing the children.

The two little ones stuck their head through the door beneath their elder sibling.

"That's a nice smell, miss," the little girl, Suki said.

"Thank you. It's called resin, made from the sap of a certain tree. It helps my instrument sound better."

"Can we see?" Suki asked.

Mayuri waved a hand at them, motioning them to come over. The three children quickly circled around Mayuri, impatient for something entertaining.

"See, you just rub it down like this and the strings will feel nice and waxy so it resonates with a clear sound." Mayuri showed them her usual way of cleaning and let the kids each have a hand at it.

Soon stories were being shared between Mayuri's and the children's adventures. They had their little giggles and crazed laughs until their mother tapped the door with her knuckles.

A smile shone across her face to see her children get along well with their guest and that Mayuri hasn't suffocated in their house yet. "Dinner's piping hot and waiting for you, little ones. Come eat."

"Yes, mommy," the three said in unison and all ran past the door and stomped down the stairs.

"Sorry for troubling you," she apologized to her guest.

Mayuri shook her hand. "Oh no, the children were fun to be with. When I was a kid, I didn't really have any friends. It's good that they get along together."

"Well, they can be a little over bearing sometimes," their mother said wiping away a faux sweat drop to emphasize all the trouble they are. "How are your parents?"

Dropping her head, Mayuri replied, "I don't have any parents, I'm an orphan."

"Oh my, I'm sorry," she said, immediately her hand flew up to her mouth.

"It's alright. I wasn't completely alone. The nomads had an old minstrel; he took me in and taught me his trade. He said I had great talent that would only be wasted if he didn't train me."

"No wonder. You're music is so beautiful. I feel like we're keeping your prisoner in a house without people that appreciate music," she said as they walked down the narrow staircase.

"Please don't worry. I don't feel suffocated here at all. In fact the family is so warm I feel as if I'm part of your family, if you don't mind me saying. It's a very nice feeling. I hope that I'll be able to experience my own someday."

"Aw," their mother said, and put a hand on Mayuri's shoulder. "I'm sure you will, and in no time either. A pretty girl like you ought to be snatched up right away and married off. Has there been any 'flies' buzzing around?"

Mayuri shrugged, embarrassed. "I'll have to be the disappointment and say that there hasn't been anybody chasing me. Never once since I can remember did a boy chase after me with ardent feelings."

"That can't be!" she exclaimed. "It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

Mayuri laughed at her shock. "Well, if you don't believe my word, feel free to come with me when the storm's let up and see for yourself exactly just how popular I am."

Just as they rounded the corner to the dining area, Kurochi chirped quietly at Mayuri's neck. He was getting another message and it probably wasn't the best for the family to see his regurgitate a piece of paper before dinner so Mayuri excused herself and told everyone she might be a bit late and to start without her.

She hurried into her room just as Kurochi lifted his small furry head and out came a piece of rolled paper and a small package.

"What is this?" Mayuri wondered out loud and picked up the paper to read.

_Play for me_.

That was all that was on the note. Mayuri picked up the package to find that he had sent over a small audio recorder. Without a second thought, she reached for her _kokyu_ and deep down in her heart she was so happy she had rubbed it down before.

Without really understanding how the little recording device worked, she set it down on the floor in front of her and pressed the button that was engraved "REC."

"Here goes nothing," Mayuri whispered and bent the bow down toward the silky strings. A crisp clean note sounded and a melody followed suit as she improvised four and a half minutes of beautiful music, weaving in her mind and soul in the skill and art.

After she finished, Mayuri hit the "REC" button again and the screen blinked "SAVED." She didn't write a letter, there wasn't a need for words. Her face became intensely red as she handed the audio recorder to Kurochi.

In hesitantly, Kurochi snatched up the little device and swallowed it whole as usual.

Mayuri sighed out of relief that the machine was gone, out of her sight, but the mad blush on her face didn't fade. Her heart pounded in her ears, which felt as if she were on fire. Dazed and almost crazed, Mayuri lasted through the sleepless night. Finally, she fell asleep in the early morning, just before the sun came up, as the storm outside blew away.

Kurochi, rather annoyed from being rudely woken up, delivered Itachi's message at the head of Mayuri's bed. He watched her, as she slept, finally, so peacefully and decided it would be better for her to find the surprise when she wakes up, and went back to his little perch to sleep.

The memo rolled opened as a nice breeze blew in.

_It is beautiful._


	12. Second Movement, Part 7

**Bonjour toute le monde (yes, I'm taking French, and I love it, except my teacher keeps pronouncing my name wrong, but its okay.),**

**So, Halloween is finally upon us! Ooh, I hope you guys are going to have a blast. As for me, I'm going to be at school with my friend and my teacher... having class. Yes, no trick-or-treating for me. Anyways, I know it's a little early (like a day) for uploading, since I usually upload the new chapter on the first of each month (if I remember to, that is), but since it's NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) I'm going to be kind of busy just writing, and writing, and writing. I took on the 50,000 words challenge last year and realized that time control is extremely important. If you have no idea what I'm talking about and would like to know just go to . It's a really cool challenge that puts your creativity to the test. Within 30 days (from Nov 1 -30) try and complete a novel, several novels, poems, or whatever with 50,000 words (the point is the 50,000 words). The story and writing doesn't even have to be good. :P So, you can sign up for that if you want to. If you are interested you can look me up. My username is RueLin. Anyway, the point of all this is that, since I'm not up-to-speed with _The Minstrel_, there may or may not be another chapter coming out next month. Just giving ya'll a heads up. I apologize, its just that NaNoWriMo is going be taking up all my free time. I will try and compensate, though, to make it that you all get an early Christmas present. :P So please forgive me, and enjoy the next addition to _The Minstrel and the Ninja._**

**Au Revior,**

**RueLin**

* * *

Second Movement, Part 7

It was barely dawn when Mayuri lit a single wax candle in her small room at the inn. Quickly she changed from her sleeping robes into a thick _yukata_ and draped a plain _haori_ over it. She threw a coin bag and a cube of resin in her pouch and slipped the drawstring over her wrist.

From her trunk of possessions and clothes she grabbed a pair of _waraji_ sandals by its straw thongs. Silently, she slipped the paper door of her room opened and slipped down the halls to the entrance. Slipping on her _waraji_ sandals, instead of her usual wooden _geta_ shoes, Mayuri left the inn like a ghost. She still brought along her red _geta_ shoes to wear later, but for now, as she stalked away from the sleeping _Amegakure_, she wanted to be as noiseless as possible.

The air was chilly, and the _haori_ wasn't enough to keep the cold from seeping into her bones, but it didn't matter. Her breath misted with each step she took that brought her closer to the gate. Soon, she was out. Free to roam wherever her heart desired, but there was only one place she wanted to be.

Mayuri wished she could teleport, but she was left to trudge up a lonely hill. She didn't mind, if it meant meeting _him_ again.

The fresh morning dew soaked into her thin socks and her toes soon lost their feeling in the cold, but she continued on, passing rocks and flowers that have bloomed with the rising sun.

Finally, she had reached the top of her beloved hill and underneath the cherry tree stood a lonely man clad in black.

He waited, in the stillness, for her arrival. The moment seemed as if someone had timed the entire picture perfectly for him. The sun's beams combed through every highlight in her hair as it framed her face as a cool breeze flew past. Her skin was pale, the color of ash blotched with purple everywhere except for her cheeks and nose which were flushed with color. She stole the breath from his lungs.

"Sorry, have you waited long?" she asked, her violet eyes beaming up at him.

She trembled, her hands shiveredas they clutched her _haori_. He saw, she was cold

"No. I haven't." He almost smiled, his face was pleasant. Itachi slipped out of his cloak and wrapped it tightly around Mayuri's slim figure.

Clutching the garment around her, Mayuri inhaled his masculine fragrance that clung onto the cloak. It felt so warm inside, enveloped in what was his.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him again, her cheeks even redder than before. "But aren't you cold?"

"No."

His eyes turned scarlet as she scanned her chakra lines. Besides being cold, everything else physically was fine, and he let out a small sigh of relief. He thought it would be fine just sending letters to her, but soon, surprisingly to him, he needed more. He needed more than just written word that she was healthy and happy. He needed more than just written words of adoration, more than just her written thoughts. He needed her, in flesh, in all her glorious beauty.

He would never admit it, but every night he had thought of her, where she was, if she was sleeping, if she was safe. Traveling, even with a large caravan, is often dangerous. Bandits, thieves, and worse, rogue ninjas without morals dwelled in the highlands they travelled through. Itachi had only known where they traveled through her letters. The roads they took were perilous, but it allowed them to cut across mountains and valleys much quicker than the safer alternative.

"You're cold," he said, and before she could react in anyways, he lifted her into his arms and practically flew to the top branches of the cherry tree and let her soak in the sunlight.

He set her on a sturdy branch and jumped down to a lower one. Silently, he took off each of her _waraji_ slippers and then her damp socks. He then touched her feet and rubbed some warmth back into them. It was so intimate, something a man would do for his lover, and he knew it was wrong. He shouldn't be getting closer to her. But at that moment, he forgot the entire world, only she remained in his thoughts.

He looked up from his wide brimmed straw hat at her, whose face couldn't possibly be a brighter shade of red. Color had come back to her skin and lips, which was a good sign.

"Um," she started to say only to find her tongue had tied itself up.

He rose up from the lower branch and stood eye level with her. Mayuri could barely breath, their faces were so close. Can he hear my heart drumming in my chest, she wondered.

Gallantly, she lifted her hands and took the straw hat off his head, letting the wind pick up his long raven black hair. His eyes were as dark as night, though she could have sworn they were red a minute ago. There was such a mysterious and dangerous aura around this man, Mayuri couldn't help being attracted to him. Like a moth to a flame; knowing there was potential danger, but choosing, instead, to draw near the wonder in front of her.

The two of them watched the sun rise. Mayuri sat on her branch, and Itachi stood on his. As Mayuri kept her lavender eyes on the sun, Itachi turned to look at her, his gaze soft, hoping to be unnoticed by her. She was so perfect, so elegant, and so beautiful, with her head of rich gold cascading in a wonderful tumble down her shoulders and waist, and her eyes, so invitingly sweet.

All of a sudden, she turned her head towards him and caught him staring. Instantly, she looked away, and a blush crept to her cheeks. Even with all her embarrassment, she couldn't help the little smile that lifted on her lips. He had been staring, at her! And his gaze held a passionate yearning he wasn't aware of.

When her socks were once again dry, Mayuri slipped them back on and put her usual _geta_. She handed back Itachi's cloak to him. Lightly, be brought her back down to the ground and was ready to take off when she caught the hem of his sleeve. He stopped and turned his head to see her.

"Don't go yet," she pleaded. She realized what she had just said and let go of his sleeve, fearing that he might leave. But he just stood there, waiting for her next words. "I mean," she mumbled, her fingers crossing each other nervously. "It's been a year since we've last met." She lost her train of thought again. "Come to town with me," she blurted out.

If he was surprised, he hid it well under his hat. He made no other movement as he looked down at the waking village.

"Don't you have work?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted, "but I can come up with an excuse! The Spring Festival has been going on long before I was even born, they can hold one without me for a year, I think. I can send a message to my friend. I'll tell her I'm sick with a contagious disease and am unable to play for the remainder of the festival. And absolutely no one is to see me!"

Without realizing, she had started to pace back and forth as she planned her excuse. He as intrigued by her. She had so many faces and expressions. At one moment she would be the beguiling songstress, at another she would be the innocent, jolly child, and yet at another she could be the alluring woman that teases all his senses.

"Please, won't you go with me? It'll be fun, I swear it!" she begged.

Itachi let out a sigh and smiled and half smile. "Let's go then."

His reluctant acceptance was rewarded by the most brilliant smile he had ever seen that struck the ice in his chest.

"I'll send Lupa the message right away!" She took out the little pad of paper she always kept with her ever since they started exchanging letters and scribbled a quick note. "Oh no, I left Kurochi at the inn."

"Kurochi?"

"The little crow you gave me. I named him Kurochi."

With a flick of his hand the small bird appeared, perched on his finger, attentive to his master. Itachi stretched out his arm and handed Kurochi over to Mayuri. The miniature bird hopped onto her shoulders where he took his usual perch like a king takes his throne.

Mayuri rolled up the little note and handed it to Kurochi, who in turn swallowed it whole. Just as the note was consumed and larger version of the small crow seemed to grow out from Itachi's shoulder, ready to deliver Mayuri's message to Itachi.

Itachi held up a hand, as if to tell signal the two birds not to go through with the usual transaction. The larger crow stayed put on his shoulders as Mayuri gave Kurochi instructions to deliver the note to Lupa. Soon, the little bird set off and Mayuri turned back to Itachi.

"So that's how it works," she said as she put a hand on the oversized crow. "I guess you should be called Kuro-o then."

Itachi chuckled. "I guess he is. Show some gratitude," he said to the crow. "The lady just gave you an honorable name." As if in response, the crow tilted his head at Mayuri and flapped over to her shoulder and rubbed his head against her like Kurochi would and she laughed with a high trill.

"Shall we go now?" Itachi suggested as Kuro-o melted back into the black of his cloak.

Smoothing out her hair and clothes, Mayuri nodded. Then before her eyes, another man stood in the place of Itachi. He wasn't as handsome, but she couldn't say that he was unattractive. Soon, she realized he had only altered his prominent features. He wore more common clothes, though they looked flashy with vibrant hues of blue and gold. He looked almost like a rich merchant's son.

"Sorry, I'll have to put on a disguise if we are to walk around freely in the village," he explained.

"Well, this look isn't as nice, but I guess it'll have to do," she said and shrugged.

The village was lively by the time they made it back. Mayuri wore Itachi hat on her head, the only thing he hadn't disguised away. To the rest of the world she was ill in bed, not strolling on the streets with a handsome stranger by her side. An excitement rushed through her nerves; she had never played hooky before.

They walked through the crowd window shopping around the stalls. There were many things on sale and the shopkeepers sounded inviting, but Mayuri had developed a habit of never buying something unless she absolutely needed it, no matter how much she wanted it.

They walked passed stalls selling festival masks, the most fashionable _yukatas_ and _getas_, jewelry, freshly cooked food, chinaware, furniture, and instruments. At each one, Mayuir would pick something up and put it back quickly, only looking at it.

When the afternoon was almost gone, they stopped at a stall selling gemstones, bracelets, necklaces, and rings of all sorts. Mayuri looked over the gleaming emeralds and sapphires reflecting the shine of her eyes. Itachi watched her closely, as she scanned each item. She pointed at a heavily set emerald necklace and whispered that it looked too gaudy. Her fingers ran over some of the single-stoned rings, lingering only at one with a small ruby set in the center of the thin silver band. For a second, Itachi caught a covetous look in her eyes, but he knew she would not buy it. And true to her habit to leaving whenever she saw something she really liked, she suggested they leave to see the next stall.

Finally, they bought a little food and sat down at a stone settlement for a nice tree and dug into the hot buns filled with sweet red beans for her and sweet _dango_ dumplings for him.

For just a moment, Mayuir took off the stifling straw hat and let the soft spring breeze stroke her cheeks. Soon, she placed it back on her head without another care in the world.

From across the town square, Toroki stood with Chikako that had annoyed him into going to the festival with her yet again. He was sure to show her just how much he detested going to the festival with her by acting indifferent to everything, but she was relentless and bent on having a good time with him. Secretly, he wished he was with a certain minstrel from his caravan. He looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble as he waited for Chikako to pick some trinket for him to buy.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a nice hair accessory with sapphires set as berries on a branch and emeralds as leaves and thought how nice it would be to slip it into Shinpi's gold hair. Somewhere in his heart, he relished the fact that she was sick in bed and not spending her time with anyone else. But just as soon as that thought conjured in his head he saw a blaze of gold from across the square. His eyes flew up as the person placed a straw hat back on her head covering her face.

Impossible, it couldn't be, Toroki thought as he impulsively walked toward her for a closer look. The _yukakta_ did look familiar and there was no denying the _kokyu_ case that was placed on her right side, where Shinpi always places it. But she was supposed to be ailing in bed, he thought, there should be no way she was cheerfully laughing in the village square enjoying the festivities.

Then he noticed the man she was laughing at. He was a little taller than average height and wore nice clothes, and overall looked harmless, except for the fact that he was with Shinpi. He could be considered handsome with large eyes and a good figure. Could it be that Shinpi fancied him? Toroki's brain sizzled a little at the thought. For the last twelve years she had not shown any interest in any man no matter how much they flaunt their riches and throw her attractive, lusty looks. As a famous minstrel in _Amegakure,_ Shinpi was often the target of more than just a couple dandies and rakes, but Toroki had faith in her indifference toward them and believed that she would never fall in love with any man if she wouldn't fall in love with him. Who was this man that he could just waltz in her life and ruin his fantasy?

Overcome with rage and jealousy, Toroki stomped another few steps closer. It seemed as if his malice was sense by the man at her side, since he looked up and his dark gaze pierced through Toroki like a hot knife, sending a cold shiver down his spine and all his instincts told him to step back and retreat. He did his best and sent back challenging stare to the man, who looked back at Shinpi without heeding Toroki's threat.

Unnerved that he wasn't even taken seriously, Toroki had no choice but to saunter back to Chikako's side. He could take care of Shinpi later, and without the protection of her mysterious stranger.


	13. Second Movement, Part 8

**Hey Everybody!**

**I hope you've all had a great Thanksgiving. I certainly did. I had like three dinners with three different groups of church friends, at hot pot twice, had two turkeys, and we're still eating leftovers... And in like three weeks this cycle will repeat with Christmas. Whee~ Anyways, November finally passed by and just wanted to share with ya'll that I did complete the NaNoWriMo challenge: to write 50k words in 30 days. I finished my quota like an hour before 12:00 midnight. Talk about a close call. After I edit it a little and tweak it up I'll be posting it on my fictionpress also. I still need to finish it also. Yep, 50k words later and I'm only about half way. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this installment of _The Minstrel._ Happy Thanksgiving!**

**RueLin**

* * *

Second Movement, Part 8

Mayuri slid the paper door of the inn opened. It was late at night and neither the keeper nor his family was attending the reception desk, so Mayuri thought they must have gone to sleep. Taking off her _getas_ again, she crept up the stairs to her room. She was tired and sore from walking all day. All she wanted to do was fall onto her futon and replay the entire day in her head again until she drifted into sleep.

When she reached the top of the stairs, though, Toroki was waiting silently, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed. His expression was colder than usual.

Mayuri eyed him from head-to-toe. "What are you doing here?"

"Go in and find out." He gestured toward her room.

Glancing at him suspiciously again, Mayuri walked passed him and opened the door to the inn. The innkeeper was there, sitting quite beseechingly at the feet of Masamoto, the leader of the caravan Mayuri traveled in. Nakao, his wife and Joiji, Kaimu's old friend, were all crowded in the small room also.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I told them you didn't like being bothered," the innkeeper said.

"What is this about?" Mayuri looked Masamoto straight in the eye. Masamoto was a large, bear-like man, and with his physique came with a warrior's heart. He never liked weak people, and treated them with distain and indifference; he only tolerated his wife's goofy ways.

"Miss," the innkeeper pleaded.

"You may leave, this is obviously a matter within our caravan."

With that the innkeeper quickly scrambled out. Everyone knew better than to be in Masamoto's way when he was in a mood.

"What is it, Masamoto? What do you want with me so urgently you can't wait until morning?" There was no point in feigning illness now, Mayuri thought, might as well get to the point.

"I was told you were ill today and will remain so for the rest of the festival," Masamoto said matter-of-factly. "My question for you, Shinpi, is, 'Are you?'"

Mayuri sighed. "Stop beating around the bush. You know I lied. Now tell me why you are here and leave so I can rest."

"Insolent chit!" Masamoto erupted. Nakao quickly put her hands on his shoulders, ineffectively trying to calm him down. "Unhand me woman!" He shoved Nakao gently away and turned back his fury towards Mayuri. "This behavior is unheard of from the Players of this caravan! Kaimu would be greatly disappointed by you today!" He pointed an accusing finger at Mayuri.

Even though Masamoto was taller than Mayuri by at least a foot, she stood up to him with courage when most men would have cringed in fear.

"And what makes you think you can dictate what I do and how I spend my time?" Mayuri challenged. "Every child of a merchant is able to go to and fro without any supervision. You even let your own son go wherever he wants to go. Why must I alone be punished for doing what I please?" Mayuri paused for a quick moment. "Now that I think about it, the Players have always been under the mercy of the dictating family in this caravan. You are always the one that told Kaimu when to play and where to play. Please, oh great leader, explain that to me."

Masamoto and Mayuri stared down at each other for what seemed like a very long time, neither willing to give up. Finally, Masamoto closed his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that Kaimu had never told you about the contract between the leadership family and the Players? What a fool he really is. Fine then, I'll explain it all to you.

"Generations before Kaimu was even born, when the caravan was formed, two men made a contract out of good faith. One was a natural born leader named Natori and the other was a minstrel called Shirakawa. Down along the line of generations, the Shirakawa family betrayed the Natori family, and the contract was rewritten. The Shirakawa clan is forever under the rule of the Natori clan. Now Kaimu is a direct descendant of Shirakawa, and I am a direct descendant of Natori. Now do you understand?"

"No. No, I don't. Shin and Kagura weren't under your rule and they were part of the Players."

"They aren't direct descendants. You, on the other hand, was been registered into Kaimu's family as his adoptive daughter. You are under the rule of the contract, under the rule of me." Masamoto crossed his arms in victory.

Mayuri clenched her fists so tight the knuckles turned white.

"If you have doubts, I can take the written contract out right now and show you." He gestured to Nakao who started rummaged through her belongings.

Mayuri waved her hand. "That's not necessary. Just tell me the point of all this." Overly annoyed by all this, Mayuri was willing to do anything to get Masamoto out of her room. He had already ruined her lovely day, is he going to continue and ruin her evening also?

"Since all your clients have heard of your illness there is no other choice for you except to stay put in your room. You are not allowed to take a single step out of this building for the remainder of the festival. I will have food and drink arranged to be set up to your room. Am I understood?"

"Yes, yes. Are we finished?"

"No."

"Well, I am. If you aren't leaving, I am. I'll abide to your wishes tomorrow. But for now I just want to be left in peace. Good night." Mayuri picked up her pouch and _kokyu_ case and stomped out of her own room.

Toroki was still standing outside and confronted her.

"Wait," he said as she walked passed him angrily.

"What do you want with me?" Mayuri asked impatiently. She has had it with the Natori family today.

"I just want to ask some questions."

"Have started taken an interest in me again, have you? I hope you won't be resorting to your childish foolery and teasing."

Toroki ignored her distain. "Who was the man you were with today?"

"What man?"

"Don't play the fool, Shinpi. Just tell me. I saw the two of you enjoying your time at the festival today. Who is he?" Without realizing, Toroki had grappled the small bones of Mayuri's shoulders.

Mayuri scoffed. "So it was you who tattled. When will I ever be free of your selfish acts?" She shoved his hands away. "Let go of me." When he failed to release her, Mayuri finally had it, and slapped him square across the cheek.

Finally, he let go and staggered a few steps.

Without looking back, Mayuri left the inn went over to the inn Lupa was staying at. As she neared the building, Kurochi flew out to greet her.

Mayuri raised a hand to receive him and kissed the bird on his feathery head. "I missed you all day," she whispered. "Can you wake Lupa up and send her down here?"

Kurochi flew back through the window he came from and soon a small candle flame lit up the room. Lupa emerged from the front of the inn in her sleeping clothes, still groggy from sleep. She woke up instantly when she saw Mayuri standing outside in the cold.

"What's wrong? Why are you out here in the cold? I thought you were sick," Lupa fretted.

"Lupa," Mayuri said, holding her friend down by her shoulders even though she was taller than Mayuri, "I had the most wonderful day, and Toroki just ruined it."

"Oh no." Lupa pulled Mayuri into a warm embrace. "He wasn't teasing you again was he?"

Mayuri shook her head. "No, it's not that. Some how he got his father to ground me. I'm not to step out of my inn for the entire festival."

Lupa touched Mayuri's arm sympathetically. "Let's talk more inside. Come on, I'm sure my family won't mind."

Mayuri and Lupa crept into her room and closed the divider between her parents and them. Lupa set the candle on the table and Kurochi went to sit near the flame and dozed off. The two girls snuggled in the warm blanket together on the futon what was just a little too narrow for both of them.

"So, tell be from the beginning," Lupa initiated.

Mayuri smiled as she remembered every single that had happened between her and Itachi, every delightful detail.

"So, does Mr. Mysterious Handsome Ninja have a name?" Lupa asked after hearing the story.

"Well, he does, but I'm sorry, I don't think I am in a position to tell you. Sorry, Lupa, I know there shouldn't be any secrets between us. This will be the only one. I promise. It's just... I can't tell you."

Lupa sighed. "Okay, I guess there's no helping it. This is just my opinion, but if you can't even tell me his name, and he puts on a disguise when he's in public, is he really safe to be with?"

"Well… If he means me any harm he would have had the chance to take me out long before this conversation," Mayuri whispered, pulled the edge of the blanket closer to her cold body.

"What about his cohorts?"

"His what?"

"His comrades, ninjas never travel alone. They are always in a group. Like those we met on the road when we were leaving _Suna_."

"I've only ever seen him alone."

Lupa sighed. "I guess there's no point in trying to understand a ninja."

"Why do you say that?"

"They are too secretive. It's an advantage for them to be sneaky and hide in shadows. Honestly, I didn't think you would still be contacting him after an entire year. Why are you so bent on seeing him? You can't possibly have any feelings for him, can you?"

Mayuri blushed and hid her face under the blanket. Lupa blushed also and nudged Mayuri's shoulder.

"Shinpi-chan, please say that you don't like him!"

"Shh!," Mayuri shushed with her index finger in front of her pursed lips. "You'll wake our parents," she whispered loudly. "Yes, I like him. Is that so bad? Toroki seems to dislike it."

"Yes, I think it's a horrible idea! Of all the guys out there that would kill to go out on a date with you, why do you have to go and fall for a mysterious ninja that's no good for you? Toroki would be a better choice than him!" Lupa thundered as softly as she could manage.

Mayuri stuck out her tongue in distaste. "I would rather die than have to spend a day with Natori Toroki. Even since he picked me up from the snow, he has never been nice to me. You know, you've been there when he and his posse tormented me. The only reception I've ever gotten from his bullying was Chikako's bullying. He made my life miserable! The bullying only stopped since Kaimu died, but it seems to have started again."

"I'm sorry, Shinpi-chan," Lupa said quietly, "I didn't mean to bring up Toroki. Everyone knows how badly you've been treated by him. I'm so sorry, if only I was a stronger person, I would have stood up for you. Believe me, Shinpi-chan."

Lupa looked as if someone had taken her to stake to be burned for her crimes as she looked at Mayuri for forgiveness. Mayuri smiled and pulled back a strand of hair from Lupa's face.

"Mayuri."

"What?"

"He calls me Mayuri," she explained, feeling all giddy inside.

"You mean Mr. Ninja?"

Mayuri nodded quickly with a bright smile on her face. "He said "Shinpi" was too plain a name, and didn't fit my character when we first met. And I couldn't agree more. Why should I be called dark and mysterious just because no one knows my origin? Being called a lily is much more accurate, don't you think?"

"Well, I never really thought that Shinpi was a name at all, at least not for a human girl. I agree, Mayuri is much more suitable for you." Lupa giggled. "Well, at least there is one good thing about Mr. Ninja, he's creative."

Mayuri winked at her dearly beloved friend. "You've got that right."

Lupa smiled and took Mayuri hands in hers. "Shin—Mayuri-chan, if you ever need anything, you can always come to me. I'll lend you an ear. I know Heikuro would listen also."

"Heikuro, as in the old doctor's son, Heikuro?" Lupa nodded. "Oh, when did you two get so close?"

"When you were busy sending letters and thinking of your ninja," Lupa answered sassily. "Anyway, I'm just saying, you're not alone anymore. You have comrades. Try and depend on us, I know you've been raised to be independent. Just remember we're always there to help."

"I will," Mayuri promised. "Now let's go to sleep before your parents find out."

Lupa blew out the candle and the two girls snuggled under the small blanket as the giggling continued.

The next morning, however, was not very enjoyable. The word had already gone out to those in the caravan about how Mayuri had skipped out on her duties and had talked back to Masamoto. There was even a rumor that the dispute was because of a man.

As Mayuri made her way down the stairs with Lupa many people from the caravan that also stayed at the inn annually stared and whispered some nasty words about her. Mayuri's worst nightmare started, however, when she spotted Chikako brown hair facing the staircase as she sat with a bunch of her loyal followers. Once Mayuri had made it down fingers were pointing and accusing stares were being made.

Ignoring them as she always did, Mayuri sat down at the table as Lupa went to get some food. Immediately, Chikako stood up and walked over to where Mayuri sat. Stealthily, she slipped her _kokyu_ underneath the table where it'll be safe from the oncoming onslaught of Chikako's wrath.

"And here comes the twit that dares oppose our leader, Masamoto, in front of his wife, who had treated her so well. Do we approve of that kind of behavior, girls?" Chikako questioned her gang as they surrounded Mayuri. They all murmured some kind of disapproval before Chikako motioned for a girl's hot tea and poured it on top of Mayuri's head.

Mayuri winced at the pain inflicted, but made no cry; it would only make things worse. There was a room full of people watching, but Mayuri knew no one would lift a hand to help her. Even though Lupa said she would stand up for her, Mayuri would rather have her step back than face this group of vicious teens.

I'm used to this, Mayuri reminded herself, this is no different than before.

When the girls have finished their first round of humiliating laughter, Chikako moved on without any hesitation and grabbed a fist full of Mayuri's wet hair at the scalp and tugged it right and left.

"There's also a rumor that there was a man involved, you whore!" Chikako emphasized the last word as she slammed Mayuri's head onto the surface of the table. Wicked laughter was in the air again. "Do you really think anyone would like you?" Chikako pulled Mayuri's head so far back to she could look her straight in the eye. "You disgusting slut! Toroki's too good for you!" she screamed and shoved Mayuri so hard she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Just then a nervous Lupa appeared from a crowd that has stood up to watch.

"Stop this, Chikako-chan."

"Oh shut up, Lupa," Ayumi, Chikako's right hand, said as she slapped Lupa's head playfully. "Are you so dumb you can't even tell this doesn't concern you?"

Lupa shook her head frantically.

"So just stand there and keep quiet. Unless you want some of this too."

Lupa looked at Mayuri, whose lip had started to bleed. Mayuri shook her head at Lupa and she burst into tears, too afraid to do anything else.

"Aw, what's this?" Chikako asked in a fake sweet voice. "A friend carrying for another? Well, wake up, Shinpi, she," Chikako pointed at Lupa weeping on the ground, "just abandoned you. I guess you are all alone after all." She shrugged.

"You know what I think?" she continued. "I think you had a crazy idea that you were better than all of us. No, I seriously do. How else can you explain the hooky playing, the back talking, and that pompous attitude you had when you walked down here? You were a very naughty girl. But, fortunately, the gracious Chikako-sama shall discipline you, so you can become a good girl. Now, isn't today just your luckily day?" Chikako asked with disgust as she pulled up Mayuri's head with her bangs.

Mayuri didn't say anything, but just glared at Chikako with defiance that burned from the bottom of her soul. Her rage escalated, Chikako threw Mayuri back on the ground and turned around.

"Get her," she ordered her girls as she walked away.

Just then Toroki burst through the door to find Chikako looking bewildered and Mayuri being kicked around like a ball on the floor of the inn.

"I knew it," he accused Chikako, who looked as he was going to kill her.

He started toward Mayuri, only to be held back by Chikako's pleading grasp.

"What are you doing here? Please, leave now, Toroki. Go!" Chikako said in a whirlwind.

Toroki grabbed her wrists and pried her off of him. "Let me go, you crazy woman! Stop this instant!" He thundered and the entire room stood still. "Who told you to do this?"

"I'm just following up on what your father was doing."

"My father never ordered this. You're despicable," he spat at her as tears dripped from her eyes.

Toroki made his way through the crowd and the girls made way quickly, knowing his temper to be much like his father's. He grabbed Mayuri's shoulder and helped her up as she moaned painfully. But, as soon as she was on her feet, she shoved him away with all her strength and he didn't touch her again.

"Come to finish the job, have you?" she asked him with hatred even though it hurt to speak.

"No, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, but I'm sure they are very sufficient," she said with dripping venomous sarcasm.

Wiping away the blood from her mouth, Mayuri reached down and took her _kokyu_ from under the table and limped toward Lupa, who was still in a crying heap on the ground. She knelt down next to the girl and shook her shoulders gently.

"Lupa," Mayuri beckoned. Lupa looked up; her eyes were already read and starting to puff. "I need help getting back to my inn. And can you call Heikuro afterwards? I think I'm going to need some mending done," she said with a cheerful smile.

Tears flowed out of Lupa's eyes like two rivers running down her cheeks. "Yes," she gasped gratefully and stood up immediately to help support Mayuri.

They walked passed Toroki, the girls, Chikako, and the door silently. Once they were out Mayuri asked for Lupa's shawl as a head cover.

"Can't ruin my reputation, you see," she explained as Lupa draped it over her head and the two walked away from the nightmare that had just happened.

From atop a building, Itachi watched them. There was a strange nagging feeling in his chest, as if someone tied a thin string around his heart and pulled on it incessantly. To see Mayuri battered and bruised hurt more than his own battle wounds. He will have retribution on those who dared to lift a finger at her, but he would wait. Wait until he could act on her behalf.


	14. Second Movement, Part 9

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! (and Merry Christmas)**

**I had meant to post this one January 1, 2012, but I got so busy all of a sudden and time just sort of slipped out of my hands. So, I apologize for the delay. I hope all of your dear readers have had a wonder new years and if you are in California please do enjoy the broadcasting of the Rose Parade. It always amazes me, the grandness of the floats. I hope you've all had a rested winter break and will enjoy this newest chapter of _The Minstrel_.**

**RueLin**

* * *

Second Movement, Part 9

"Welcome back, Minstrel!"

Her fans had gathered around her after the parade. It's been a year since her music had touched their ears. None of them knew, though, the true reason why she was unavailable to play for them last year. The rumors of her illness spread like wild fire and a surprising amount of letters, charms, and gifts flooded into her room at the inn. As a nomad, she wasn't able to take the multitudes of gifts with her. So she gave some to the people among the tribe and some to the innkeeper's family. Still, thought, she was left with a trunk full of gifts, so she sold them to merchants that tag along the trail with the tribe at times. She had made quite a fortune off of them.

"I'm very happy to have returned to play for all of you," Mayuri said with a professional smile. "Please forgive my impudence last year."

"Oh no, no!" the older women said. "It isn't your fault for catching a bug on your travels. We hope that you would stay here and never leave."

Inwardly, Mayuri shriveled at the idea. Honestly, she never liked _Amekagure._ The village is always cold and busy when she's here. It's only due to Kaimu's affinity with the village and travel schedule of the tribe that she tolerated the place. Recently though, she found herself anticipating the tribes arrival. It meant that she could see Itachi.

But it wasn't only the weather. It was also the people. They were clingy in Mayuri's opinion. Because of the harsh weather conditions and political conditions, the village lacks tourist attractions. It's only during the spring, when plentiful flowers bloom, that anyone from other places would come. As a result, the people were fascinated in anybody that enters the village.

Mayuri understood it wasn't the villagers' fault, but she disliked people that stick their noses in others' business, particularly Nakao, but she had to be tolerated because she was Masamoto's wife.

"I would like to stay, if it weren't for my love in traveling," she answered, "to share my music with everyone around the continent is a special dream of mine," which to a certain degree was true.

The people mingled among themselves as Mayuri let out a small sigh. She looked around as the busy scenery. She had just finished playing for the parade. Her costume hung heavily on her shoulders and her neck was sore from the weight of the headdress. Recently, she had developed migraines while in large and loud crowds.

Far across the town square, standing next to an alleyway behind the fountain, Mayuri saw Toroki. He was watching her with eyes like that of a bird of prey stalking his next target, no doubt keeping an eye on her for his father. Suddenly, her urge to leave increased exponentially.

"Madam," Mayuri interrupted the conversation the ladies were having, "I must go prepare for another anointment, so please excuse me."

"Oh, please do," the lady said. "I hope we haven't kept you for too long."

Mayuri shook her head. "Not at all, madams, it's always a pleasure. Good day." She bowed politely and fled at a controlled pace.

She was alone again backstage in the dressing room. Since four years ago when Kaimu died and Shin and Kagura had left to get married to those outside the tribe, Mayuri had become more and more alone in that small dressing room.

Carefully, Mayuri removed the headdress, cautious against tugging at her hair. She scalp just couldn't take any more stress due to the impending migraine. After making sure none of her hair was tangled in the dangling ornaments, Mayuri placed the headdress back into its carrying case. As usual she had removed her makeup first, though some of the color still stained her skin lightly, subtly enhancing her features.

Next she stripped off the heavy first _mo_ layer of her twelve layer _juni-hitoe_ costume. She reached down to untie her deep blue _obi_ belt when she felt a strong gust of wind enter from the small window up above her.

Before Mayuri could react, she felt arms are firm and strong as iron encircled her waist. She felt a warm breath tickle her neck and silky black hair caress her cheek. And she felt his strong chest pressed against her back. A smile tugged at Mayuri's lips, his mere presence managed to vanquish all her troubles within the blink of an eye.

"A year is far too long," he said, his voice as soft as velvet.

Resting her hand on his, Mayuri closed her eyes. "Agreed."

Mayuri tugged as his hands so she could turn around and look at him, but he held on and resisted her.

"Just let us stay like this for a while," he said with a whisper soft voice. He tightened the grip around her waist, drawing her even closer, and bent down to wedge his face against the delicate satiny skin of her neck.

With her face glowing red, Mayuri attempted at some light conversation, but as usual around him, her mind was blank. "I missed you," she finally managed to say.

She could feel a smile curve against her neck before he placed a kiss there. "I know."

Suddenly, the red curtains closing off her dressing room swung opened. Mayuri's head tumbled a little at the thought of being caught again while on the job. But, Itachi had managed to disappear just before Nakao realized there was another person in the room at all.

"Shinpi! You're performance was astounding as usual," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you for your praises," Mayuri said automatically.

"You haven't changed out of your costume yet," Nakao observed. She came behind Mayuri to untie the intricate _obi _knot. "Let me help you. It must be hard doing all this by yourself. I hope that you'll marry into our family soon."

Mayuri turned around, her brows curving upwards. "You still haven't given up on that idea?"

Nakao smiled and ignored Mayuri's distressed tone. "Of course not. Having a sweet girl like you marry into our family is the greatest thing I've ever asked for. I've always wanted a daughter you see. But my body is too frail to go through child birth again after I had Toroki."

"I'm sorry, I must say this again, madam, but I will not marry Toroki. I don't like him, and I believe the feeling is mutual."

Ignoring her yet again, Nakao continued as if mayuri had never spoken. "It wouldn't be so bad. You can still continue playing and keep your business. We can even hire someone to help you with preparations."

"I am sorry, madam, but I cannot!" Mayuri said, raising her voice.

Nakao was forced to stay quiet after mayuri's outwardly rejection. Folding up the _obi_, Nakao set it to the side and she continued to work in awkward silence until Mayuri was finally changed into her regular clothing.

"What are you doing after this?" Nakao asked quiet at the door.

Mayuri sighed. At least she was talking about something other than her marriage with Toroki. "I have three other appointments after this. Then I'm finished for the day. No doubt your husband will be keeping my eyes on me."

"Are you meeting with anyone?"

"That s my business," Mayuri said.

Nakao whipped around. "You're meeting with that ninja again, aren't you? Are you so smitten with him? Have you fallen in love?"

"It's none of your business, Nakao! I will do my duties this year so well that you and your husband will not be able to complain at all! So leave my private life alone!"

Another awkward long silence ensued and Mayuri could sense that Nakao was very close to tears though she kept them at bay. Without another word, Nakao left and Mayuri was left to clean and pack up her things with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Nakao wasted no time. She was losing Shinpi, her hopes of having a beautiful daughter-in-law. She flung Toroki's door opened. The boy was sulking, as usual, she thought with a sigh.

"Mom," he said, surprised. "What's the matter?"

"It's Shinpi!" she screamed, tears dripping out of her eyes. "I can't get it through to her that you two are perfect! But she doesn't see it. That ninja has cast one of his _Jutsus_ on her. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Nakao collapsed on one of Toroki's trunks, sobbing. He came over to comfort his dramatic mother.

"You'll take to her won't you? Talk to her nicely. Not the way you usually talk to her, like a little boy teasing the girl he likes."

"How long have you known that I feel that way about her?"

Nakao chuckled and wiped her tears away. "Ever since you brought her to that cave, half frozen, on your back," she said. "That look on your face, as if you found treasure."

"If you think about it in a business sense, I kind of did. The caravan became more popular after she started twanging her instruments. Don't worry, mom. I'll talk her nicely. It'll be a little difficult getting her to meet with me, but I have a plan."

"You won't get mad if she is difficult."

"Can't guarantee that, but I'll do my best."

"Make sure to tell her how you feel. Make sure she understands everything you've done was for her."

"I got it."

"And you'll be an absolute gentleman?"

"Yes, yes."

Nakao's mood changed 180 degrees almost instantly. "I love you," she said as she kissed Toroki's cheek."

"I know, mom."

.oOo.

It was dark when Mayuri finally made it back to her room. She had just finished playing for a dinner party. She hadn't had a chance to eat yet, and only felt more starved as she watched her audience dine on gourmet cuisines and high class _sake_. But, at the end of the day, she felt too tired to even care about eating.

She put her instruments down and was just about to get ready for a long, quiet sleep when a knock sounded out her door. Reluctantly, Mayuri dragged herself away from her soft inviting futon and pillow to the door.

"It's late," she said discarding her well learned manners. "What is it?"

"I have a message from Lupa," a familiar male voice said.

Upon hearing her friend's name, Mayuri slid opened the door. It was Shouma, Lupa's cousin, and cohort of Toroki's.

"What did she say?" Mayuri interrogated, crossing her arms defensively.

"She wants to meet you near the docks. She said it's urgent."

"Why? Why didn't she just come to me?"

Shouma shrugged, looking rather irritated about doing his errand. "I don't know. She didn't tell me. She was crying and asked only for you."

"Why is she crying?" Mayuri asked quickly, dropping her defenses.

Shouma made a clicking sound with his tongue and teeth and scowled. He scratched the back of his head with three quick movements of his hand. "I already said, I don't know! The only way for you to find out is to go to her."

Without another word, Mayuri turned back into her room, grabbed the closest _haori_, and went out of the room with Shouma. They walked quickly past colorful, bright crowds to the dark, empty space of the docks. A few sconces were still lit, but the shadows behind buildings were dark and ominous.

Shouma stopped and pointed in the direction of an alley.

"She's waiting for you in there," he said.

"Really? I don't see her." A nervous chill ran down Mayuri's spine.

"Believe me, or don't. I'm leaving." Shouma turned and left as he said those words.

Quietly, cautiously, Mayuri made her way to the alley that Shouma directed. There was no sign of Lupa. In fact, there was no sign of anyone anywhere.

Suddenly, someone stepped out from the eerie alleyway and into the yellow light that shone from the torch-shaped sconce attached to the building next to the alley.

"Toroki," Mayuri hissed and regained her defensive pose.

Before she could bolt away from him, Toroki grabbed her wrist, seizing her small body.

"Please wait," he begged. "I just want to talk."

"I came to talk to Lupa, not you!" Mayuri struggled more, but soon she realized it was useless. He was no longer the skinny boy, but a lanky young man now.

When she stopped fighting back, he let go of his hold on her and kept his hands up, palms facing her. "I just want to talk."

Massaging her bruising wrists, Mayuri stayed put. "I can't believe you would stoop so low as to lie." She flashed him an angry look. "So, out with it! What is it that you want?"

Toroki looked away as a blush made its way across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants, just so he didn't need to occupy them with something to do as he suddenly felt very awkward standing in front of Shinpi.

"The thing is…" he started but died tragically with a sigh. He wondered if his brain had melted into mush, he wasn't able to get a coherent word out of his mouth. He turned around in an agitated half circle, a hand came up to rub the back of his head. "I-I like…"

Annoyance won over caution. Mayuri sighed heavily, dropping her arms to her sides and looked up at Toroki with bored eyes. "Hurry up! What do you want? If you speak in the next minute I'm going to leave!" she threatened.

Frustrated and feeling like an injured creature being cornered, Toroki whirled around, grabbed Mayuri's shoulder with iron bending strength, and pushed her against the wall behind him. Mayuri let out a cry and looked up at Toroki's eyes with hers, wide with surprise and trembling with a new sense of fear.

It's now or never. Those words flashed through Toroki's mind before he crushed his mouth down on hers. Before she could move, he cuffed her wrists with his hold.

She struggled, and he discovered that he perversely enjoyed her squirming underneath him. He wondered what he would do if they were in a more private setting. New fantasies weaved through his mind of how he would tease and torture her body into submission. She would moan and cry with him.

Sometime while he was still dreaming, Mayuri pulled her hands free of his hold and shoved him away with all her might. Unnerved, Toroki returned only to receive her cold slap. He didn't feel the burning sting until his head cleared and he felt the cold breeze strike ever so gently across his smarting skin. He turned his over to her with his hand on his cheek.

She was red with anger, her face glowing more than her brightly colored hair. "You lie!" she accused with a stabbing forefinger as she pointed at him.

Suddenly, his love for her turned into hate. He lashed out and grabbed her again; this time is fingers curled around her skinny throat. He felt her racing pulse under his thumb as he held her life in his hands.

"You'll never understand me," he hissed through his teeth. "I've been patient. But I've had it. I'll just have you right here, right now!"

He bent down to take what he wanted, to steal away from her innocence with brutality. The hand at her throat moved down to her shoulder and pinned her securely against the hard stone wall as he licked the satiny skin at her neck.

"No!" Mayuri cried, but he covered her mouth with his before she could.

He held both her wrists down with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, and started his treacherous feasting down the length of her neck and chest to where the collar of her _yukata_ formed a V.

Tears spewed uncontrollably out of Mayuri's eyes and flowed down his arm. It should have pained him a to know that she was suffering and that she'll undoubtedly despise him even more after this, but carnal desire took over. He planned to eat her.

Just as the last thought was conjured in his head, Toroki felt a force he had never felt in his entire life separate him from Mayuri and he was propelled several feet away from her. He scrambled up on his feet in panic and shock.

He saw a black cape adorned with red clouds envelope Mayuri.

"Akatsuki," he muttered eyes wide.

Itachi moved slowly, slow enough so that the fool's wretchedly lazy eyes could keep up with his movements. The flash of his cape and straw hat made his identity known to the fool. Now, he'll make his prowess known to the fool.

His arms wrapped protectively around Mayuri and lifted her off the ground with ease. She was as light as a feather in his embrace. He wanted to shower her with kisses until her tears stopped. But he had unfinished business.

When she saw the rage flash across his face, Mayuri knew he wanted to kill Toroki, and she knew he would do it without batting an eyelash. But even if she knew he was a murderer and his hands were soiled, she didn't want him to be one in front of her. She had decided long ago that she would live with him in blissful, selfish ignorance.

Mayuri cupped a bruised hand on his pale cheek and made him look at her. His red, sharp, flaming eyes met her violet, cool, soft eyes. "Stop," she whispered her plea.

And he understood. So, he wouldn't kill him, but he would make sure the dog never touched her again. Itachi turned his murderous gaze back to Toroki and felt him tremble and shake uncontrollably. He made sure the poor fool saw the devil tonight, and made sure he would never forget.

Before Toroki began foaming at the mouth, before his head started to swoon, Itachi had taken Mayuri away in a long, sweeping jump, to the secret haven of their cherry tree.


	15. Second Movement, Part 10

**Hey everybody,**

**Nothing much going, but I hope all of you have a happy Valentine's day, ... and single awareness day with moi. :P**

**RueLin**

* * *

Second movement, Part 10

"It's alright now," Itachi murmured softly to Mayuri, who clung to him as if her life was on the line. It was her second time in flight with him and she can't say she had already gotten used to whizzing through the air at the speed of sound. But his arms, circled securely around her, communicated his promise of never letting her go. "You're safe now. Open your eyes."

Slowly, Mayuri peeked through one eye and found that they were standing on one of the boughs on the top of their cherry tree. And she let out the breath she was still holding. With her still grabbing tightly onto the front lapels of his cloak, Itachi cautiously lowered her until her feet touched the sturdy branch.

"Don't move," he told her, as he lowered himself to a sitting position and then pulled her down gently with him until she settled neatly in his lap. He held her, though gently, with a secure hold around her waist. She was still trembling and her eyes were closed again.

Her senses, nerves, still shuddered, still remembered Toroki's cold lips and his iron grip. His moist breath that stung her skin, another wave of aftershock rolled against her spine and the healthy flush drained out of her face and her hands become cold.

Understanding that fear, Itachi gently slid his fingers against her arm, which had started to form goose bumps. He massaged the tension from her muscles, soothed the nerves with his strong able fingers. To comfort and warmth, he entwined his fingers with her until they were lost in a knot of long fingers.

"Breathe. Just breathe," he told her as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. "Relax."

She felt her body melt in his arms. Until then, she didn't even think about their proximity. Then she felt the tickle of his breath on her skin, felt the light pressure of his hands shattered her bones into a million pieces, simply melted like hot wax heated by a large flame. That's what she perceived him to be, a whirlwind of fire that could, would just sweep her up and take her far away from where she was. To protect her from all the suffering she had endured, from Toroki, from Chikako, from Naoko, from Masamoto, from being alone. Yes, she thought, he could shelter an orphan child with that flame of his. And she knew he would.

"It's hard to relax whenever I'm around you." Feeling much lighter in spirit, she let her hand fall lax under the gentle probing of his fingers.

He buried his face in her hair, unwilling to relive the moment he saw another man's head bent over her under the light of a single sconce. An unworthy place and unworthy time for her to be touched by any man, and even more by an unworthy man that couldn't restrain himself and pant like a dog in front of her.

The red deadly glare left his eyes as he felt her hair flutter around his face as she turned to look at him. She should have seen the stalwart and valiant face of a hero, but instead she saw a pale, tired man. She couldn't miss the dark shadows under his eyes or the slightly sunken cheeks or chalk whiteness of his once healthy skin. This was the face of a sick and tired man and it broke her heart to see him in such a state, he who always came to her trembling with power beyond her imagination.

She reached back and touched his temple and then his cheek. He closed his heavy eyes and relished at the gentle weight of her against him. Her fingers felt cool. There was only one other time they had skin-on-skin contact and that had been only a sweep of her fingers against his feverish forehead. Their first contact had been three long years ago, but he remembered it as clearly as she was touching him now.

"Don't stop," he muttered without realizing that he said those words out loud.

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I won't. But it's a little hard this way. To you mind if I moved over a bit?"

As much as he hated the thought of having her sit anywhere else other than his lap, Itachi moved her onto the branch where he sat. Mayuri kept her legs stretched across him, desperate for the closeness that they shared at the moment.

"That's much better," she said as she pushed his bangs out of his face, ran her fingers through his hair, and brought it back to cup his face. "There's the face of my hero. You look pale. Are you alright?"

He held her hand to press it closer to his face as if to brand himself to her. He wondered again how simply being next to her can improve his mood, how his aching muscles started to sing, and his weariness melt away into a peaceful rest.

"I'm alright now," he answered softly. He took her hand from his face and entwined their fingers together. "You manage to make me feel instantly better. How do you do it?"

"I know a way to sooth you more," she said, unaware of the connotations she implied.

With his heart beating as fast as a horse's hooves at a gallop, Itachi looked down at her without realizing that he was holding his breath.

Then she made an innocent shrug with her shoulders. "But I don't have my _kokyu_ with me. Sorry."

He looked into her wide eyes that have turned into a dark amethyst in the light and reflecting the light of the bright moon. There was no fooling it, he was madly in love.

He chuckled with the revelation. He never allowed himself to have childish dreams after the age of thirteen. He never imagined that he would have the chance to feel this elation, the knowledge that the girl he loved would loved him back.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing," he whispered as he played with strands of her gold hair with his free hand. "You are just so beautiful. I don't think I can take my eyes off of you."

Mayuri's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she pursed her lips tightly. A new face, he thought.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head really hard on something?" She quickly grabbed the sides of his head. "Let me see if there's a bump, because you must have hit your head. You're speaking like a young romantic and hedonist! You're all sparkly like pretty boys in _shoujo _mangas! It's not normal!" She started to shake his shoulders. "What have you done with Itachi, your imposter?"

For the first time in too long, Itachi heard himself let out a full hearty laugh, straight from the gut. With his hair mussed up, he sought revenge and attacked her head of gold silk until they were both hysterical from laughter. As they scuffled on the narrow bough, they lost their balance. But even as they fell from twenty feet above the ground, Mayuri felt no fear. She felt as if it were impossible for her to feel fear while tangled in his arms.

His arms held tightly to her as he caught another branch and heaved them up until they were settled again at the top of the tree without even breaking a sweat.

"Thanks. Was I heavy?" Mayuri asked, as all girls asked.

He shook his head. How could she even think of asking? "Absolutely not."

"Well, obiviously, now, that I remember you're a ninja. And ninjas all have super strength. Nothing is heavy to you."

"When I'm up against a three ton monster snake, you'll think otherwise."

"Do you really fight those monsters?" Mayuri asked as she tucked her legs against her chest and rested her chin between her knees.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never seen a monster creature before, and it seems like giant beasts only come from fairy tales."

"Those fairy tales were written after the monsters. Their powers are extraordinary and legendary is the destruction that follows their paths. I think it's because they are so large that people feared and retaliated first."

"Have you seen many?"

"Once in a while, I do, and they are a pain to deal with. Ninjas have learned ways to seal them and summon them. It's pretentious, I think, to try and control a creature that has been living far longer than any of us."

"So you don't summon monsters?"

"No, not those legendary creatures, wielding their power in their hands is like attacking with a double-edged sword. It's dangerous. The technique's user can be trampled under the power of the monster. The devastation of the user is even more deadly when it's a _jinjuriki_."

"_Jinjuriki_?"

"They are more like victims than users. Have you heard of the legend of the tailed beasts?" Mayuri nodded her eyes and ears wide with interest. "They are said to be almost like natural disasters. And ninjas have sought a way to contain that power by using the body of a human as a vessel to seal that tailed beasts inside, those humans are called _jinjuriki. _They have the ability to use the tailed beasts' _chakra_, but at the same time they are susceptible to being swallowed up by it also. But the most damage done by the tailed beasts to the _jinjuriki_ is social and emotional. Most _jinjuriki_ are both used and hated by the village they live in." Itachi stopped suddenly and turned to face Mayuri. "Sorry, I might be boring you."

Tossing her hair in a quick shake, Mayuri smiled.

"No. No, you aren't. I actually enjoyed watching you talk about it. As morbid and depressing topic as it is, you seemed as if you were lost in everything that has to do with jutsus, tailed beasts, _jinjuriki_, and the like. It's a very nice change to see you so attached to something. You often seem so aloof and detached. Remember when we first met, how you avoided me as if I were the plague."

Itachi cleared his throat. "I was trying to protect you."

"Well, I'm glad you failed, because I have never felt so alive when I'm with you."

Itachi thought about this feeling of contentment and peace that has familiarized itself with him. "Me too."

Suddenly, Itachi covered his mouth with his hand as he had a coughing fit. Once again, his skin turned pale and ashen as healthy color drained away and his body began to shake as he tried to contain the tremors that ran through his body, hoping that Mayuri would only think that he had choked on his own saliva as he turned away from her.

Startled, Mayuri backed away quickly. But she recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around the length of his back with a comforting squeeze. Although she knew it would be no help to him, she murmured comforting and encouraging words. She patted his back like how Kaimu used to whenever she had a cough.

When he finally stopped she rubbed his arm and whispered that everything would be alright now.

"Please stop," he said, his face still turned away. "You're making me feel like a child."

Mayuri giggled. "Okay, I'll stop. But what can I do to help? Oh, I know."

She stood up on the narrow branch and climbed to one behind them just a little ways away. She made sure she had a steady hold before she leaned forward and started to knead away tension that built up in his shoulders.

"I'm not master masseuse, but I've got experience against some of the toughest muscles there are in nomad history. My foster father had a bad body, old and tattered he would call it, and he would get sore and stiff after performances in his advanced age."

"I am feeling very relieved now."

"Good. Good."

He wondered, now, how he'll manage to leave her.


	16. Third Movement, Part 1

**Hey Everyone,**

**I hope you've all enjoyed Leap Year. I think, really, February 29th is a gift from God. Many of us always complain that there aren't enough hours in a day, and well here's an extra day for you to enjoy. Of course I spent it at school, but it's special... Because I said so. :P Anyways, I hope you've all had a wonderful winter break, and now that school has started, for I think everyone, I just want to remind you all that hard work always counts. It may not seem like it counts right now, but it'll build up, kind of like credit. :D Always be patient with your classmates and/or teachers and professors, and try not to work too late into the night. It is really bad for you. You won't feel the effects of it now, but it'll catch up to you when you're 50, or so my mom says. **

**Quoting from Steve Jobs, "Stay young, stay foolish." (I don't know why I put this here.)**

**RueLin**

* * *

Third movement, Part 1

"Welcome, welcome, Shinpi-san," the old inn keeper and his wife greeted Mayuri at the front desk as she entered. "You're early this year, how miraculous!"

Mayuri closed her umbrella and set it aside to dry. "I know. For once, we weren't delayed by blizzards. I have a feeling this year's Spring Festival will be littered even more with flower petals, since there has been so much more rain than snow."

"Well, there'll still be the last bit of winter before spring comes around. It's only the end of December." The inn keeper's wife came around with a thick towel and wrapped it around Mayuri's soaked clothes and smiled at Kurochi sitting on her shoulder. "That should keep you warm for now. If you had given some prior notice, we would have your room prepared for you to accommodate."

"Oh that's fine. If the room has been booked, I can stay in another, even if it's the stable. I will not be a patron at any other inn."

They both laughed with mouths opened wide and with teeth gleaming.

"What an honor."

Mayuri laughed along with them until the other customers present started turning their heads to see what the commotion was all about. The innkeeper signaled an apology.

"Ah, can I have someone help out with unloading the instruments. You know I would usually do it myself, but with all the rain and water, I'm afraid of the damage there might be. So I would like to have them unloaded quickly."

"Not a problem. I'll have my son and myself help me. Wife, have the minstrel's usual readied and prepared a hot bath. The girl's chilled to the bone."

"Thank you."

After everything was settled, the instruments safe and dry, Mayuri took her time with a long soak in Amegakure's famous mineral baths. The hot water pushed out the cold and eased her over used muscles. She washed her fingers thoroughly and massaged them afterwards. They were going to be very busy in the following weeks.

Since they had arrived early, Masamoto was not letting the chance to reap more money go.

"'It means money,' that's what all business men say," he said when they entered the village. "And we're going to make good use of it. We'll have two days before we get busy. I trust you'll all be prepared."

"I'm not really looking forward to be overworked like a slave," Mayuri said as she stretched in the bath, the hot water sloshing from the sides. "But it's not like I have a choice in my current circumstances." She had only become aware of the binding contract Kaimu had with Masamoto two years ago that made her a slave to the tribe.

Pushing that depressing though aside, Mayuri thought about all the business she was going to reap. The New Year was only two day away. That meant parties, lots and lots of parties, which also meant there was a need to supply entertainment, which would be Mayuri. At least she wouldn't be bored out of her mind when Itachi leaves like last year.

Mayuri walked out of the bath, steaming water sliding down her glowing white body, and wrapped herself in a towel the innkeeper's wife gave her. Just then, Kurochi, who had been sleeping in a far off corner, flew over to Mayuri with a piece of paper between his black beaks. She took it from him and rolled the note opened. After a few seconds of reading, an uncontainable smile spread across her face and her tired eyes lit up. She giggled and held the note to the place above her heart.

He was coming to town in two days, just in time for new years. She sighed and hummed as she dried off and got dressed. She left her hair, turned amber from the water, hanging damply down her back to air dry before she left to go to her room.

She needed to sleep early. She knew she would be terribly busy the next two days, and the extra rest will help a little. She needed to work, and work fast in order to meet up with Itachi.

But she was busier than she had thought she would be. Requests poured in New Years Eve. One after another, Mayuri ran to her next appointment, changed into a new costume if it was requests, and played for hours without end.

Finally, when it was nearly midnight, she finished her last performance for the day, received her payment, and fled out of the building. Anxious to see Itachi, Mayuri drove her small horse cart that held her instruments out of the city and up the hill until she saw his lonely silhouette under the light of the full moon.

He sensed her and turned toward her direction and saw her ride up on a horse pulled cart. With her hair flowing in the wind and still wearing her _junihote_ kimono, she looked like an ironic mix between a princess and a pauper.

"I'm sorry for the wait." She nearly leapt off the seat of the cart as she stopped the horse just a few meters away. She scrambled over, her small frame completely enveloped in layers of vibrant silk; she looked as if she were floating just above the surface of the ground. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." He ran his fingers through her hair, entangling long strands with long fingers. "You're so beautiful."

Her heart ran a long unending race in her chest. He had never been so tender to her before. Always, he always keeps a distance with her, no matter how close they seem, there was always a distance between. But tonight, there wasn't that cold wall, but she didn't care to wonder why. She was just so overwhelmed with all of him.

He held her hands and ran his thumbs over the backs. They felt smoother than he had dreamed and he wondered what that pearl-like skin would taste like on his tongue. He loved her so much, and he hoped with all his heart that she would say, "yes," to his question, even if he knew it would be a bad idea for her to anymore involved with him.

"Listen, Mayuri." His was voice tight with anticipation, nervousness. Interesting, he thought. He couldn't remember ever being nervous in his life. "You're the only person I've ever told about my past. And more importantly you're the only person that knows the real me, the human that hurts rather than the machine that kills. I really appreciate that."

His gaze left hers and went down to their joined hands. It was faint, but she saw the hint of a blush across his cheeks.

He's going to ask, was all she thought, and she knew it in her brain and heart, with every nerve, muscle, and cell in her body she knew he was going to propose, and she was ready with an answer. More ready than she had ever been for anything.

When he hesitated, her heart tripped and skipped a beat. Her muscles went numb and color drained from her face.

Maybe he's not going to ask, she thought in panic.

"Go on," she commanded more than encouraged. He must go on!

Itachi licked his dried lips. "I want to you understand that if you accept you will be permanently entering a world of violence and bloodshed. I don't want that for you, but I want you too much."

Her hands left his and he thought she was going to leave him. But her hands came up to his face and cupped them gently. "And I want you the same."

He closed his eyes. "I know you do. I've known all along, but I can't risk it. I can't risk you getting hurt in my world where people kill as easily as you pluck your strings. You're too precious."

"Then love me less." She all but begged, her heart felt like something was wrapped tight around it and her skin was hot and prickly.

"I think I might have to," he said and got down on his knees. He looked back into her eyes, those large, round, eyes of amethysts. "Mayuri, will you marry me?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed with a loud sign of relief as she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, of course I will!"

He curled his strong arms around her like a vise and twirled her around as giggles exploded in the air. When she was out of breath, he set her back down and dug into the pocket that held the ring. Quickly, he slipped it onto her finger. It fit as if it were made for her.

She looked at it and was appalled. She remembered two years ago, when he ventured into the town with her in disguise. They had gone to a stall selling trinkets and jewelry. She had wanted a specific ring, one with a thin silver band with a small ruby set at the center. It wasn't luxurious, but she thought it was gorgeous.

"But, I didn't even tell you that I wanted it. How did you know?"

He lifted that hand and kissed the knuckle where the ring sat next to. "I know you just as you know me. Are you pleased?"

"No, more than pleased, I'm so … I don't know a word that can describe what I feel right now. Elation, ecstasy, delight, bliss, none of those words work."

"I know something that'll make you even more," he said smoothly and reached again into a pocket and pulled out some documents. "We can get married right here, after all a marriage is only between two people. I hope you don't mind, we're not going to have a wedding."

"Well, aren't you prepared?" She took the documents from him and saw that his part was already filled out and signed. "Let me grab a pen."

With the forms filled and complete, Mayuri folded it up. "We'll register them first thing in the morning."

"Sure, but before that," he said and took her fingers again. "This woman that I marry, I will love, in sickness or in health. I will respect her, I will console her, and I will help her until death do us part, protecting fidelity. I swear."

"This man that I marry," Mayuri repeated, "I will love, in sickness or in health. I will respect him, I will console him, and I will help him until death do us part, protecting fidelity. I swear."

Itachi pulled her closer to him. "And now you're mine," he said before he trapped her lips with his.

When they finally let go of each other, Mayuri set her hands against his broad chest.

"You know there's still one more thing we need to do before this marriage is official."

Itachi thought for a second. "And what is that?"

Mayuri wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down as she tiptoed to reach his ear. "We need to consummate it."

"Hm," Itachi murmured as she retreated, with a bright red flush. "I agree. That, we must do."

"I have a room," Mayuri suggested, her blush deepening until he thought that the color might stain her cheeks.

They made their way to her room on the horse cart. It took only twenty minutes, but it was a very long and tedious twenty minutes to Mayuri. Meanwhile, Itachi sat beside her, guiding the horse, with her hand in his, their finger entwined. As they rode, he played idly with her fingers as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

When they reached it inn, the door was left unlocked for Mayuri's return, and not a soul was awake. They put the horse in the stall and he helped her carry the instruments back in. He had never seen her room, although he knew exactly which room she was always a board at every year. It was small, enough for one traveler, but he didn't mind the lack of space.

When the instruments were dealt with, Mayuri quickly slipped into the bedroom side of the little room.

"Just give me a minute to get ready," she said and slipped behind the paper door, closing it with only the sound of a light tap.

He looked around the room and found a clean white bathrobe to change into. It was better, he thought, that making love to her in his cloak and clothes stained with blood.

Soon the door opened against, just a crack.

"You can come in now."

Silently, he slipped into the room like a shadow. She was kneeling at the center of the two-person futon wearing an identical robe. Her hair was combed and her face was red.

He knelt down before her held her face with his calloused and tender hands, so gently, so lovingly. Finally, he thought, as he lowered his head towards hers. Finally, those lips where his. She was his to taste, to feast on. As his mouth ravaged hers, his hands slid slowly down her neck, setting every nerve in her body on fire. He pushed the light robe away from her shoulders and his hands continued down the smooth length of her arm to the tie around her waist.

He made no move to untie the sash as he teased the corners of her mouth with his teeth. Her body already burning, Mayuri struggled with clumsy fingers as she whipped off the silk sash and worked at his.

He smiled at her impatience. She was his, and will only ever feel this way for him; she will only ever hunger this way for him. The revelation made his heart soar. He wanted to pleasure her, treasure her.

With his robe untied, Mayuri ran her hands along the smooth, muscular surface of his chest and abdomen, so strong and robust. He wasn't used to people touching him and he caught her hands when her finger touched a particularly sensitive place. Slowly, he let her go.

"I'm sorry," he said, shamed by his own actions.

"Shh," she whispered into his ears. "Let me," she urged and wrapped his arms low around her waist and his hands started to stroke her back. She shrugged the robe off, letting it drop to the floor, surrendering her body to the magic of his hands as she kissed him.

He lowered her to the futon on the floor and eased her into the mattress before he took possession of her mouth again. Their tongues wrestled and finally they broke free of each other, gasping for breath, but it was still not enough.

He touched his forehead with hers. "Open your eyes, Mayuri," he said activating his Sharingan.

She obeyed and looked straight into those crimson eyes and was spirited away into another place. He took her to a green meadow under the light of a full moon, without any shelter in sight, they laid there naked on top of each other.

She felt the artificial wind against her body, and the prickling of her grass against her skin. "Where are we-"

"It doesn't matter," he said, hushing her with another fiery kiss. "I'm with you now."

The next time he opened his eyes, it was almost noon. He had never slept till this late before. It came with a strange satisfaction as he looked down at Mayuri's sleeping face as her head rested on his arm. Slowly, he untangled their legs, without waking her and pulled the blanket further over her bare shoulders. The sun was up, but the days were still cool.

He found his trousers nearby and pulled them on and crept back onto the mattress with arm propped up to support his head, he watched the love of his life in blissful slumber. How can anyone be so beautiful?

Suddenly, an urge erupted from his chest. He was no stranger to the discomforting invasion of his illness, and he quickly fled the room as a coughs threw a fit from his chest and throat. A warm, salty liquid was spat out. He moved his hand from his mouth to find his own blood. He closed it as he heard footsteps approach. It was the innkeeper's son.

He looked at the half naked stranger sitting in front of the well-known minstrel's room and got the idea. A crooked smile crept across his face.

"Had a tumble with the minstrel, did ya?" he asked. Itachi glared up at the young man, who was oblivious to the threat in his eyes. "How was she? Come on; don't keep it all to yerself. Share a little with your fellow man. Was she as sweet as a pomegranate like they say she is?"

This time, Itachi made sure his murderous glare didn't go unnoticed. The young man stumbled back a few steps at Itachi's demonic red eyes and trembled with fear.

"Watch your tongue. That is my wife you are talking about." Itachi stood up and towered over the man by several centimeters.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know," the young man cowered.

"Scram," Itach said softly and headed back in the room as the man ran back in the direction he came from.

Before going to the kitchen area, Itachi glanced back into the adjoining bedroom to make sure Mayuri was still sleeping. He wanted to keep any sign of his illness a secret to her. Seeing that she was still soundly asleep, he went on to wash the blood off his hands and rinsed his mouth of the coopery taste.

From behind him, Mayuri watched with worry in her eyes. She had been so happy when he called her his wife in the hall, but the explosive coughing dampened all the happiness in her heart. She had been suspicious of him being sick, but she would have never guessed it was this bad. Still, without any words of communication, she knew he wanted to keep this from her, as if to protect her of their eminent separation.

Until death do us part, she thought. It was too soon. And she knew even though those were the words they had said, and it was the vow they had took, she could never stop loving him, even if he were to perish from her world forever.

Mayuri closed her eyes again and waited for him to coax her out of her slumber, and then everything will be right again in his eyes.

* * *

**PS. I know, I know. Leave a review. Oh, by the way, the wedding vows are the translated version of the Japanese vows, just in case you are wondering why it's different than the ones couples make in the US.**

**RueLin**


	17. Third Movement, Part 2

Third movement, Part 2

"Kurochi?" Mayuri called out again as she got dressed. "Where did that little bird go?" She glanced at the clock in her room. It was time to leave, but her shoulder was still unoccupied.

The instruments were already loaded and the horse was already tethered and time was out. So she gave one last warning, "We need to go now. I'll have to leave by myself if you don't come out. Kurochi? Last call." She waited and counted to ten. "Okay, I'm leaving. I'll be back at around nine. Bye!"

Before she closed the sliding door to her room, Mayuri worriedly peeked in one more time for any sign of Kurochi. Even though the little crow acted proudly and aloof like his master, he never left her side for too long. Since she woke up this morning, she hasn't caught sight of him at all.

He's alright, she assured herself. He must be, his master is Uchiha Itachi, one of the most powerful and skilled ninjas in the world. Kurochi's very existence derived from Itachi's chakra.

It was early February, and jobs have regulated to only a few a day. Mayuri was relieved that she wasn't as busy anymore, but her wallet hurt by it also. Due to the heavy rainfall at the beginning of the year, many of her instruments needed conditioning and a few costly minor repairs.

A few days went by, and Mayuri still hadn't caught sight of even Kurochi's shadow. It seemed as if the little bird had just vanished into thin air. No matter how long she searched for him, called out to him, he never showed up.

"Lupa," Mayuri said, her voice just a little shaky, "have you seen Kurochi anywhere?"

Lupa finished sipping her piping hot soup and set her bowl down and saw that Mayuri hadn't touched her dinner. Instead she was busy twisting a handkerchief around in her hands.

"Sorry, Shinpi-san, but I haven't."

"Do you think he ran away?" she said a little too quickly.

Lupa shook her head. "I don't think he's a normal pet. He's always so protective of you. It's very strange that he would just leave you."

"Then where can he be?" she mumbled, her tongue being tied up in her mouth with worry and anxiety.

Lupa held her hands to keep them from fretting more and found them cold and trembling. "Calm down, Shinpi-san, everything is going to be alright. He'll come back."

Since she couldn't move her hands anymore, Mayuri started to tap her foot incessantly. "I just… I just feel so… so alone without him. You know, when Kurochi is near me it feels as if he's near me. You know."

Lupa put a hand on Mayuri's head and patted motherly. "Yes, yes, I know. I know. I know just how much you love him and what Kurochi represents. But you'll see, he'll be back, because I know he loves you the same. He married you, right?"

Mayuri looked at the ring on her finger. She wore it on her middle finger since she didn't want the tribe to know about her marriage until after the season was over. Lupa was the only person she told, and as a true friend, she kept her secret well.

"I have an idea," Lupa said and she got up and moved to the other side of the table to sit next to Mayuri. "You have the day off tomorrow, right? So, instead of spending the night alone at your inn, comes sleep over at my place. It'll be much better than being on your own."

Mayuri smiled at her friend's consideration. "Thanks Lupa, that's very nice of you, but there are still a lot of things that I need to take care of, like wiping down the instruments and washing the costumes. Thanks for your offer though. I'll come see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Mayuri stood up and took her bowl still full with cold food to dump away.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want too."

"No, I'll be fine."

"No. No, I'll come with you. This way we can both clean up after and you'll be able to sleep earlier. Don't you dare refuse me, Mayuri." Lupa pointed and finger at her and looked absolutely determined to have her way.

Mayuri let out a breath with a weak, tired smile. "Fine then, have you way."

Lupa jumped up and took Mayuri's arm, wrapping her own around. "Then let's go."

To Mayuri's satisfaction they were able to get to bed before one o'clock. The instruments were polished until Mayuri could see her own reflection on the bodies and the clothes were hung up to dry. The two girls completely just collapsed onto the mattress and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the soft mount of their pillows.

Even though Mayuri was happy Lupa stayed to help her, and she was experiencing her first sleepover with a best friend, but the little perch she bought Kurochi was empty and she couldn't manage even a small smile.

In the morning, Mayuri heard a soft knock from the door. Thinking that it was Kurochi, she leapt out of bed, leaving Lupa in a foggy wakefulness, and ran to the door. With all her force, she swung the door opened and was ready to lecture.

"Kuro-!" But she froze immediately.

Before her stood a woman she had never seen before, but undoubtedly, she wore the same cloak as Itachi. She had dark hair, almost blue, as her eyes and eye shadow were. She stood erect, but she looked forlorn, as if she had never been happy as a child.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me, but you are?" Mayuri asked.

"My name is Konan," the woman replied, her voice cold.

"Konan-san, is it? So, what do you want?"

"You are Uchiha Itachi's wife, aren't you? Mayuri, he called you."

"Yes. Is this something about him? You work together don't you? You wear the same cloak. Has something happened?"

"Please understand that I wouldn't normally do this, but he asked me to send you a message if he were to die."

Her knees buckled before she even heard the words come from Konan's mouth and Mayuri fell to the ground. Her body was numb. She couldn't feel the cold creep into her body and she couldn't feel the tears stream from her face. All she could feel was her heart beating, when the one that held it didn't.

"I can't be," she said without realizing.

Lupa came to the door and saw the stranger and Mayuri in a boneless heap on the ground. She ran over to Mayuri's side and shook her friend's shoulders.

"What did you do?" she screamed at Konan.

Konan ignored the mindless stare and the flaring anger. She was here to fulfill the only favor Uchiha Itachi asked of anyone, no matter how annoyed she may feel about it. She didn't care how Mayuri reacted, but she would have felt guilty if Mayuri didn't know that she was now a widow.

"I can see she's in no condition to hear me out," Konan said to Lupa. "So, when she's calmer tell her this. Uchiha Itachi has died in battle. If you want his body, you can get it at the spot and time written on this piece of paper." She conjured up a folded white piece of lacquered paper. "That's all, good day."

Lupa took the paper and helped Mayuri to the bed where she curled up in a fetal position and covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Heikuro, the doctor's young apprentice knocked gingerly on the wooden frame of Mayuri's room door. Lupa, who had checked out of her own inn, came to stay with Mayuri since a few days ago, opened the door. Heikuro has been coming to see Mayuri for a little while every day since she received the shocking news of her husband's death.

"Any changes?"

Lupa looked into the bed room and shook her head. "She ate a little today, but no major changes. She doesn't talk, she doesn't play. When I talk to her she doesn't respond. I'm so worried Heikuro-san. What if she never recovers? If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have helped her sneak away to be with him so often. I would have kept her with me, but…. But I…."

Heikuro put a gentle hand on Lupa's shoulder. "It's not your fault. None of us thought this was going to happen. Don't beat yourself up about, it won't help Shinpi. She'll recover. She's strong, and she will," he reassured her with a firm shake.

Heikuro headed toward the bedroom and knocked before entering. His patient didn't respond. Mayuri simple sat there like a doll waiting to rot away. Her eyes were empty shells, like crystals with no shine. Her skin had lost its healthy glow, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she had lost a terrible amount of weight within the last week. Her hands and shoulders were bony and her cheeks had sunken into deep valleys.

"Hello, Mayuri." He and Lupa start to use the name her husband gave her in hopes that she'll revive after hearing it. But as usual, Mayuri stayed still, unmoving. "Any changes with her body?" he asked Lupa.

"She hasn't gotten her period yet. Actually, she hasn't had it for January either. Do you think she could be, you know?"  
"Well, there could be many reasons for a delayed menstrual period. The stress she got from her work schedule could be the cause of the miss last month, and her sudden depression can be the cause for this month's. Just wait a little while longer. We can't be sure just yet.  
"But in the state that she is in now, I don't think it's a pregnancy. If she is with child, its more than likely that the child will die in her womb if she doesn't regain some of the life back. Let's just pray for the best. Any other changes?"

"Except that her health is deteriorating and that she's getting skinnier and skinnier, there is none."

"It's not good for her to stay copped up in here. I'm not too busy tomorrow; we'll talk her out on a walk in a wheelchair tomorrow. Fresh air and sunshine will be good for her. She might remember what it was like to be wild again."

"I hope so. Thanks Heikuro."

"Make sure she gets rest. I'm guessing she spends her night crying."

Lupa nodded with slumping shoulders. To give Mayuri space, Lupa slept in the adjoining room by herself, but the thin paper door couldn't keep the quite sobbing from Mayuri's room. For the last eight days Lupa had found the pillow and sheets damp with Mayuri's tears.

Suddenly, they heard angry footsteps from the hall way and the inn keeper's frantic voice.

"Please, sir, don't disturb our guest," he cried just before Masamoto threw the door opened.

Without caring for manners, he strode in, swallowing the room as he went with his large ego. He walked straight in the bedroom where Heikuro and Lupa were gathered. He looked at the young apprentice, soon to take over his master's work, then at Lupa, then at Mayuri at the center.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Heikuro. "I've got complaints from patrons saying that she hasn't played for anyone in the last week. Is she 'ill' again?" he said with disdain bringing everyone back to the year Mayuri lied about being deathly ill with a contagious disease.

Heikuro held up a hand to calm the tribe leader down. "Masamoto-sama, I assure you, she's truly ill this time."

"What's she down with? Has she lost her voice? Her hearing? Are her fingers too weak to play?"

"No, it's a matter of the heart. I'm afraid she's lost the will to live."

Masamoto's knotted eyebrows knotted even more with disbelief. "What do you mean she's lost the will to live? The world has not ended, and she doesn't have a chronic disease. She's not old, nor has she accumulated a grave injury."

"She lost her husband!" Lupa screamed unable to take anymore of Masamoto's mocking and bitter words. She pointed a finger at Masamoto as tears spewed out of her eyes. "What would you feel if Nakao was killed? You don't understand! You never take the time to understand anyone!"

Masamoto grew silent and closed his eyes to think. He opened them after three heartbeats.

"So she's married. Out of the tribe?"

"I believe so," Heikuro answered, as he wrapped a protective arm around Lupa.

"It's that mysterious ninja she played hookie with. Was," he corrected. "Since she's married out of the clan now, she's none of our business. She's on her own now, you, neither of you, should waste any more time with her. She's no long a part of us."

"I'm sorry, Masamoto-sama, but I will continue to see to her until she gets better. As a doctor I cannot leave someone in her condition alone, she will die. As a childhood friend, I must see that she gets better."

"Suit yourselves." Masamoto waved a lazy hand as he started out the room. "But when the caravan leaves, it leaves without her."

"Then we'll stay with her until she's ready," Lupa said as Masamoto disappeared into the hall.

The inn keeper stepped forward with his head hung low. "I'm so sorry. I know Shinpi, I mean, Mayuri-san's condition right now is very delicate. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it. A herd of elephants couldn't stop that man. Don't bet too hard on yourself. We should be thanking you for lending out a room to an invalid."

"Shin—Mayuri-san is an old patron, we're honored to have her here to recover. It's just a pity, the state she had been reduced to. If you need anything to make her more comfortable, then please, don't hesitate to ask."

"You're offer is appreciated. If we need anything, I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks."

The innkeeper left and Heikuro headed back into Mayuri's room, where Lupa had started reading to her some of her favorite literature.

If only Kaimu were still here, Heikuro thought, he would be able to pull her out of her desolate depression. But unfortunately, neither of the men she loved most was there.


	18. Third Movement, Part 3

Third movement, Part 3

Another three months has passed and the caravan was preparing to depart from Amegakure, but Mayuri was still in no condition to travel. To Lupa and Heikuro's relief, she had recovered a bit. She ate at regular intervals and took walks with Lupa under the sun, though she had to wear a veil in public for the sake of her reputation. Especially since word has spread that she had eloped with an unknown ninja.

Her bodily functions work, but her mind and heart have shut off, Lupa thought sadly as they sat together at the town square. They sat on the warm stones of the fountain where Mayuri used to like to soak her feet in.

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were signing, the people were busy, and the children were laughing, everything would have brought a brilliant smile to Mayuri's face before, but now she only sat there and stared from the inside of her veil as if she were a phantom that didn't belong, a ghost that should have left with her lover. Instead she was left here, incased in this body was imprisoned her soul, her spirit.

She knew how much Lupa and Heikuro worried after her. Even Shin and Kagura had come to visit and see her a few weeks ago. People from the tribe came with gifts and kind words, congratulations and condolences. She knew the proper thing to do was thank them and move on, but she couldn't pull herself out of this world of fog and mist as if there was a vacuum in that world of hers that kept her from returning to reality and a repellant that kept her from the afterlife. She was the monkey in the middle, she mused remembering that wretched game the caravan kids used to tease her with.

She cried every night remembering all the moments she spent with him and then thinking of all the times she wouldn't be able to spend with him. Would he have taken away from Ame to his own home? How would he have reacted when she told him about their first child? How would they have celebrated each other's birthdays? How would they have spent their first anniversary? The pain of dreaming of something she could never have was worse than death.

"Mayuri-san," Lupa said, giving her a shake and was pleased when Mayuri turned her head in reponse. "Do you feel tired? Do you want to go back now?"

"Okay," she muttered quietly with her mouth when her soul screamed to be free.

Her friend helped her up and they walked back to her inn, the second layer of prison. Surrounded by things that only reminded her of him, the instruments they both loved, and the place they had their first experience of love.

"Just rest for a little while," Lupa instructed as she helped Mayuri lower down onto the mattress as if she were eighty rather than twenty. "I'll be in the next room, call me if you need anything."

Lupa left and Mayuri didn't call her until it was six o'clock and time for Mayuri's dinner. After dinner, Heikuro came again and left an hour after and soon Lupa left for bed. And Mayuri was left to wallow alone in her pain.

But this night was different. Mayuri laid in her bed in a strange awkwardness and felt something stir in her. She thought it was just her imagination, so she closed her eyes and readied herself for another round with tears and hurt. But she felt that sensation again and opened her eyes. And there it was again, the feeling of a puppy squirming in your hands.

Mayuri sat up and touched her belly. As if all her senses had awoke at that very moment, she tried to remember the last time her period came. Just as quickly, her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

The first question that entered her hand was: how long? She needed to get out. She needed to get out for the sake of her baby.

Getting up for the first time on her own in months, Mayuri crept out of her room, tip toed passed Lupa, before she left though she remembered to grab the _kokyu_ she hadn't touched. There was a thin layer of dust on the top of the cases.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all alone," she whispered to her instruments. "I'll be sure to wipe you all clean tomorrow."

She wandered without exactly knowing where she went. But the cold air felt nice against her skin. She didn't remember feeling the wind in a long time. Oh yes, she remembered, it was because she had to wear a veil, to cover her face because the grief she felt was too terrible.

Piece by piece, she felt the heaviness of her body break way like shattering glass, her insurmountable prison breaking away like shattering glass. It felt as if it had been forever since she had been able to take a deep breath of fresh air. The world of shrouding mist faded away to a clear night with a sky set with a million sparkling diamonds.

She found herself at the foot of a grassy hill where a lonely cherry tree was standing. Its petals danced around her as if the tree, the flowers, and the grass were welcoming her back. Though there was no one there, she could vividly imagine a tall dark man waiting by the roots.

Her feet floated up the hill until she stood where her phantom stood. She looked up at the branches where they once sat at and tears welled up in her eyes. She put the case down and took out the _kokyu_. The strings needed to be tuned and the bow needed resin, so was patient with the rituals of the production of clear sound.

When she was finished she played on her instincts and followed the notes to create a sad melody. The baby in her stomach moved again, as if in response to her sadness. She was so absorbed into the music she didn't even notice another person coming up.

"It's a lovely song," Konan said.

Mayuri whipped around. She recognized the woman, the barer of her unfortunate circumstance and in her heart she hated this other woman even though she knew it wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, I know you've already introduced yourself, but who are you again?"

Konan observed the girl, barely out of her teenage years, and already a widow. "When you aren't crying your eyes out, you are exactly as he described you to be."

Mayuri played around with the strings of her _kokyu_, nervously.

"My name is Konan. I'm very sorry for your loss. I left your friend a note for collect Uchiha Itachi's body, but no one ever came for it. It would have been disposed with, but it didn't feel right with me for his body to be discarded that way. If you want, I've kept his body in a freezer; you can come collect it now if you want. "

Mayuri hesitated, but she decided it would be best to say good bye one last time. "Yes, please take me to see him."

The journey wasn't long, but in order to keep the hideout a secret, Mayuri had to wear a blindfold as Konan guided her. Soon, Konan led her into a cold room and untied the blindfold.

"Here we are," she said. "I'll leave you alone for now. When you're ready to move him just knock and I'll guide you back out."

Mayuri nodded, keeping her eyes closed until she heard Konan leave. Her heart beat loudly and tears stung her eyes again. She took three steps forward until she felt the edge of the gurney he was laid upon. The cold metal burned her like fire and she opened her watery eyes.

He laid there, covered by a thin sheet to hide the scars from the autopsy Konan explain that had been done to him. His body apparently held too many secrets that needed to be unraveled. To the world he was a menace, a treasure chest, an asset. To her, he was irreplaceable.

She touched his face, cold as stone. There were still the dark circles under his eyes, and his lips had become purple. She had seen enough of this cold man; she wanted to see his healthy side again. The side he showed her.

She backed away, her eyes unable to leave his body and knocked on the door. Konan came in promptly.

"Finished already?"

"Please help me take him away. I know a place; I would like to wash him before burial. I can take care of everything else, just please let me take him with me."

"Fine, his body is no longer useful to us. Do with it what you will."

Konan blindfolded her again and led her out of the base and back into the world. Then Mayuri led her to an abandoned shrine.

"This is an old shrine of a water spirit no one remembers anymore. There is a fresh water spring there that's said to rejuvenate the body."

"Are you trying to bring him back to life?"

"No. I just want him to look more like a human rather than a stone statue when I say my final good bye."

The paper clones Konan had conjured up laid his body gingerly into the shallow spring as light from the morning flooded the land with its glory and warmth.

"Thank you so much for everything. I know you went out of your way for me. I'm forever in your debt."

"You can pay me back, by make sure the future generation lives in peace," she said, pointing at Mayuri's stomach. "Raise the child so that it will learn to be peaceful rather than fight, in the hopes that there will be more wars."

"I understand, and in every way I plan to raise this child with love and care. Can you do one thing for me? My friend is resting in my room at the inn, can you please send her a message to help me prepare for a funeral?"

"Of course."

With no more words between them left to say, Konan left and never saw Mayuri again.

Mayuri waited for the sun to rise a little more and searched the old shrine for ointments that were left behind by the monks who used to life there before she stepped into the water wearing only her white sleeping robes. With the clear spring water and the cloth she used to condition her instruments with, she washed his body of the smell of decay. Taking the oils and ointments, she covered it over his face and body and rinsed his body again.

She felt a presence as she washed his hair. She looked up into the shadows of the shrine's gate. She saw red eyes, the same red she had seen in Itachi's eyes.

"You," she whispered, the beloved younger brother. "Sasuke-san."

She remembered the last words he said to her before he left her. "Take care of my brother. He's the only blood relation I have left in this world. Help guide him, as you helped guide me."

Mayuri stepped out of the water and saw that Sasuke had glanced down at the ring on her finger again. She took a step forward and felt his guilt and fear.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Shh, it's alright," Mayuri said softly as she wrapped her _haori_ around her shoulders and advanced a few more steps. She felt as if she were walking toward a frightened animal.

"I asked you are you?" Sasuke screamed.

She understood the fear, the guilt he felt. Somehow those emotions he felt poured into her, the heavy blood on his hands.

"They call me Shinpi, but your brother called me Mayuri. He married me in secret."

She was now only a few inches away from him and she reached out with the cloth she cleaned Itachi's body with hoping to show him that she didn't hate him as he's thinking she would, to show him that his brother loved him dearly, enough to die for him. But he backed away as if should she touch him he would have disappeared.

She had forgiven him completely. She wanted to tell him about his nephew, about the child she bore. About a new chance, to have the family he should have had as a child. The life his brother wished for him.

But before she said those words she saw a shadow behind him, the face of a mask, and the presence of a man that Itachi had warned her about.

"Uchiha Madara." Those words dripped out of her mouth like poison. She looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Why are you with him? Why are you with Uchiha Madara? Have you lost your mind? Or are you too confused to understand right from left? Did your own brother's death mean nothing to you? The message he left behind? Nothing?"

She beat his chest as if trying to beat the fact that Madara was evil into him. That he had made the wrong decision. Can't you understand, she thought.

"Sorry," she heard him say before he left her.

Mayuri sank down onto her knees and cried over words not said. If only she had said the words she thought rather than those she had actually said. Sasuke would have stayed with her. He was looking for salvation, salvation that Itachi had instructed Mayuri to give. But she failed him.

Lupa came soon in the morning. She had a note with her; the same lacquered paper Konan's clones were made up of. She helped Mayuri carry Itachi out of the water and helped her dry him. The local monk and Heikuro came soon after and continued with the funeral procession after Mayuri explained.

Lupa and Heikuro were dressed in formal black since they were notified beforehand.

"I can go back and get you something black to wear," Lupa said.

"No, it's fine. I'll wear white and perhaps he'll know that I'm doing much better now, that I won't grieve over him for too long, and that I will move on. It's what he'll want. It's what I must do, for myself and for my baby."

Lupa gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I felt the baby move last night and had a little morning sickness before you came. I'm going to ask Heikuro to check more accurately later. I'm actually sort of excited about having this baby."

Lupa smiled. "I'm glad for you. I haven't seen you smile in too long."

"Sorry for worrying you."

The monk turned to the two girls sitting at the sides after he finished his chanting. "Would you like to say a few words?"

"Yes, please."

The room emptied out and there was only Mayuri left.

"Hey," she started and sniffled. She blinked back tears, because she had promised herself she would cry. "I'm going to be fine. I won't cry for too long, but I still will, because I love you so much." She wiped the obstinate tears away. "I'm going to keep playing. Kaimu told me once that music is something that connects this world with the other worlds, so maybe you'll be able to hear me play sometimes.

"I'll take care of your child, since it's something you left for me. If he's a boy I hope that he's as handsome as you. If she's a girl then I hope she'll still have your black hair. I won't have our child looking so much like a foreigner. It's a very harsh life I tell you. More or less the child will probably end up being a ninja, but I'll still take the time to teach them music. It's too important to me.

"Oh, I'm babbling now. What I want to say really is that we'll be fine. So you don't have to worry too much,just watch over us every once in awhile." Mayuri wiped the tears away with her sleeve since her hands weren't enough to stop the flood. "I love you. Good bye, my love."

He was buried next to the cherry tree and a wooden post was fashioned for him. His name was not written, in fear that his enemies would tarnish his grave. Instead Mayuri had written a poem in hopes of encouraging anymore trysts that might take place at this cherry tree.

_Here sleeps a gentle hero_

_ Who set his life down_

_ Who wished for love_

_ Who hoped for happiness_

_ Here sleeps a gentle hero_

_ May all who come here_

_ Find what they seek_

_ Whether it be love or peace_

_ Here sleeps my gentle hero_


	19. Third Movement, Part 4

Third movement, Part 4

"It's definite. You are pregnant," Heikuro said after he looked at the test results.

"Congratulations, Mayuri-san!" Lupa squealed as she wrapped her arms around Mayuri and jumped up and down.

Though she had been expecting it, hearing the new from Heikuro's lips were still a surprise."Thank you. Thanks," she said over sniffles and tears.

"You're expected delivery day should be September first," Heikuro stated as he took off his glasses.

"Thank you, Heikuro."

He didn't look appreciated though. He bent his head and scratched his neck as he often did when he faced a dilemma.

"What's wrong with you?" Lupa asked. The two of them had gotten very friendly during the months that Mayuri had been in a depression. It seemed to Mayuri that they two of them were on a best friend and maybe future couple basis.

"Nothing," he said at first, but threw his head up and looked straight into Mayuri's eyes. "Are you sure you want to have this baby?"

Mayuri slumped her shoulders down. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"Think about it for a second," he said. "You are only twenty years old and without a husband to support you. You don't own a house; you don't even own that little room you have at the inn. You don't have a lot of money, and the clan has disavowed you since you married. How are you going to raise this child and keep yourself afloat?"

"I'll think of something," Mayuri answered soberly, now faced with the harsh reality of life. "I'll do anything, but I'm having this baby, Heikuro."

"Look, it's not like I'm asking you to abort this pregnancy. You can still have this baby and later give it up for adoption."

"And what?" Mayuri exploded. "Give away the only gift that my husband had left me? Don't you know, it was this baby that pulled me out of my depression, that made me understand that I needed to stop grieving and start living. His baby saved my life, and I can't terminate or give it away. Please understand, Heikuro, this is baby is my only life line left."

"I support Mayuri-san on this. I'll even stay behind and help her work to save up some money, help her find a place to live."

Heikuro sighed and he knew he lost. "Fine, I'll stay behind also just to keep an eye on the two of you. We'll both stay with you, Mayuri, until you know what your next step is."

"I'll miss you a lot," Joiji said as he held Mayuri's small hands. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. "Oh, goodness, I never thought it would be this hard. I've watched you grow up. You're practically my daughter. To think that you won't be traveling with us anymore… It's just inconceivable."

Mayuri put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Joiji. I'll be sure to stay within the travel route the caravan takes. You'll be able to see me again at least once a year."

"Here take this," he said and handed to her a little pouch. "It isn't much, but it's not like you had let me celebrate your wedding with you. Think of it as a gift, for you and your baby. I hope to be able to see your child someday."

"Thank you very much, Joiji. Once I've settled down I'll send you a letter."

He turned to Heikuro and Lupa. "Take good care of our demanding princess."

"Don't worry, Uncle Joiji. She's in safe hands. I won't let her do anything too reckless with that babe in her."

He nodded and clamored up to his cart. He said his final goodbye in good spirits and went to catch up with the caravan.

"I'm home, Mayuri-san," Lupa said as she entered the inn room.

"Welcome home, how was work?" Mayuri asked as she polished one of her instruments.

"It went well. I'm seriously learning so much. I'm so glad that I stayed behind with you. The master of the shop and his wife are so knowledgeable and they hold no information back from me."

"So, you've found your calling?"

"Yeah. You know how I've always hated my parents work as pottery peddlers? But now that I'm working for someone else's business and I can the beauty of it. How did you realize your calling with music?"

"Well, I understood music before I understood words, you see. It was the way Kaimu and I communicated with each other until I learned how to speak. So, I've always known that it would be my calling, my trade. Okay, I've got to go. I have a performance in half an hour."

"You're going out now? Heikuro is going to lecture again."

"Don't worry. It's for a small gathering where mothers come to look for potential son-in-laws and daughter-in-laws."

"You're not going to there to hook up are you?"

Mayuri made a face and waved her hand up and down. "No. No. Please. One man is enough in my life."

"Even if he's no longer here?"

Mayuri paused at the door. "He is enough for me. I can't accept any one else the way we accepted each other... I'll see you later."

Two more months passed and Mayuri's belly had begun to grow larger.

"Everything seems fine," Heikuro said after he examined her. "The baby's growing steadily, and its heartbeat is strong. Do you feel and thing strange? Like nausea?"

"No, nothing of the sort, I don't even feel uncomfortable."

"That's good. This pregnancy seems to be rather easy. You don't even have mood swings or crave food like the other mothers I had to be a companion for," Lupa said.

"Oh yes, thank goodness. I couldn't stand their whining!"

The three of them laughed together as they sat around a small table for tea.

Mayuri set her cup down.

"I think you two should leave for the caravan now, before it gets too late. There's a cut route that leads straight to Sunagakure. The route is more dangerous but it's faster. I met some travelers that say they know the land very well. I think you two should go with them. They leave in a week."

"But what will you do?"

"I'll stay here, gather a few more things and travel to Konoha. It's Itachi's hometown and I would like to raise his child there."

"We can go with you. You don't have to do this alone," Heikuro said calmly.

"I knew you would say that, but I feel like I need to do this alone, to finish this journey with my own strength because there will be many more journeys I need face alone. I can't depend on someone else when my child depends on me. Please, let me do this on my own. Don't worry, won't be completely alone. I'll travel with a caravan so I'll at least have the protection of a group."

Heikuro and Lupa looked at each other. There was no helping it. They could argue the issue with her, but they knew her stubborn streak ran almost as long as Masamoto's and arguing would only be a waste of time. They sighed together.

"Okay, then at least let us see to is that you have everything you need before we set off with those travelers you talked about."

"Thanks, Heikuro, Lupa. This means a lot to me."

Wiithin the next week, Mayuri sold many of her costumes. She wouldn't need them anymore and only kept some that were simpler in design. She costumes brought a fortune to her wallet. If she needed more money she simply needed to start playing on the streets.

Heikuro and Lupa left with the travelers soon and Mayuri promised to send them word as soon as she was at Konoha. Meanwhile, the caravan Mayuri would travel with wouldn't leave for another month. They wanted to delay their travel start since there was word of a Great War brewing near the borders of Konoha.

The _Kages_ from every great _shinobi_ village had gathered together against one evil. _Shinobis_ and _kuniochis_ were being deported from every village. But for travelers, whose paycheck came from selling goods from one place to another, traveling even in times of war as necessary.

And so Mayuri left Amegakure with them. She rode on her cart with all her belongings and instruments. She carried some of the younger children with her and they played quietly at the back of her cart.

As they exited the gates of Amegakure, Mayuri looked in the direction of the cherry tree and lonely hill. She hadn't returned to that place since she buried Itachi there. She couldn't, because it would have made her stay, so that she would never have to leave him. So she gritted her teeth and didn't look anymore as they traveled farther away.


	20. Third Movement, Final Phrase

Third movement, Part 5

It had been a few weeks since Mayuri had started traveling with the other caravan that would take her to Konoha. She became friends with many of the women, especially with a mother named Miki and her children amongst others. The loved her music and the children would play behind her cart as they traveled.

One day the leaders of the caravan gathered together for a meeting. The roads they had come to a fork in the road, and although they usually took the one that led to Konoha before heading to Kusagakure, the needed to debate about the next step.

"What are they talking about, Miki-san?" Mayuri asked, since she wasn't allowed to be part of the meeting.

"I'm sorry, Mayuri-san, but we're no longer traveling to Konoha," the older woman said. "Apparently the war is brewing very close to there. We don't want to be caught up in it, so we're taking a detour and going straight to Kusagakure."

"I see."

"I suggest that you come with us. I know that you want to travel to your late husband's hometown, but it's just not safe right now, especially since you're with child. Travel with us and we'll be back to Konoha again next year."

"Thank you very much for your offer, Miki-san, but this is my mission. I need to get to Konoha no matter what. I'll take the long route and avoid the battlefield on my own."

Miki sighed. "How brave you are, girl. I'm sorry we can't do more for you. I'll pray for your safe arrival."

"Thank you."

On her own now, the days seemed longer and much quieter. Mayuri had to circle around the village to avoid being caught up in the havoc of the battle which lengthened her travels by at almost a month. She met various travelers on her journey, all in small packs or alone, all avoiding the war, all with their own reasons. Sometimes they stay with her, sometimes they stay behind, and sometimes they went ahead. So Mayuri still traveled alone with only her horse to keep her company. Sometimes to pass the time she would let the horse walk on his own as she played something light.

Her belly grew larger and she grew more weary with the travels.

It was mid June when she finally saw the gates of Konoha. The gates were quiet in the morning of the hot summer days. From what she heard from the last traveling couple, the war was over, won by the _Shinobi_ Allegiance. There were tales of the great _shinobi_ warrior, Uzumaki Naruto, and how he with a couple other comrades from various nations defeated the enemy.

Mayuri was glad that it was over so quickly. It was what Itachi had spent his life trying to prevent from happening.

At the gates she saw the guards and explained to them her plans and reasons for coming into Konoha. She was with child and wanted to live here in her late-husband's hometown. She didn't give his name and was relieved that they didn't ask. Who knows what kind of trouble she would get into? From the way Itachi had explained his situation, it was obvious he was not welcomed with great enthusiasm at his own hometown.

The guards were courteous after they realized she was indeed with child, a widow, and a traveling musician. After they checked the contents of her cart they complemented on her courage for traveling alone in such a state as such a time. She chatted a few more minutes with them and asked the best place to rent an apartment.

"There's an apartment complex that I heard is leasing out rooms from my aunt. She one of the tenants there so it's a good source, although I haven't gone to see for myself. I'll write down the address for you, just hold on," he said before he went to the stands to grab a piece of paper and pen and scribbled the address down. "Here you go."

Mayuri took the paper, it was just barely legible. "Thanks. I'll go see later. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a good deal." She climbed back on to her cart.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, gentlemen, I'll be—"

"What what's wrong?"

Mayuri clutched her stomach as a sudden contraction took its course. It was her first and she didn't expect it to be this painful.

The two ninjas gently brought her down from the cart, afraid that she'll fall off. Their steady hands laid her carefully onto the ground as people gathered to see the commotion.

"Just breathe, Shirakawa-san, and don't panic," the one that gave her the address said as another contraction came.

It's too soon, Mayuri thought in panic.

"Oh, my goodness," the other one cried out. "She's going into labor! Now!"

"No! No!" Mayuri panted between spasms of pain. "It's too early. Two more months! Too early!"

"Sorry, but the baby wants out now. Contact the hospital and have them send an ambulance here, Kotaro!"

"You didn't need to tell me, I'm already on it!"

Soon the ambulance came with roaring sirens and blaring lights the people made way as medics lifted Mayuri onto a gurney and drove away.

"My… my instruments," Mayuri gasped as another contraction erupted in her insides.

"Don't worry, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Those two are taking your horse and cart to the hospital. Everything's going to be okay." But then she turned to her partner and whispered. "Do you think anyone will be able to help her? All doctors are on call."

Mayuri sight was blurred from the pain, but she saw the other medic shoot his partner a warning to watch what she said in front of a patient.

"Don't worry, Shirakawa-san," he said, looking for her name on his clipboard. "You're in good hands. We'll have you leave our hospital with your baby healthy. Just hold on, it'll be a few more minutes before we have you in the ICU."

"O..okay."

Mayuri had never been in a hospital before. She had often been in Heikuro's tent and clinics at various stops, but never a hospital. The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, and the clothes the nurses and doctors wore were white, it looked like a winter wonderland, except it smelled like anesthetics and alcohol. She didn't like it.

They brought her to a room and rolled her gurney under a bright blinding light as nurses said things she didn't understand. Something about heart rates, cervix, and dilation.

Suddenly the room came to order as a doctor entered with a commanding aura.

"Dr. Haruno, I thought you were on call?" one of the nurses said.

"I'm free now and this patient needs me. What's her situation right now?"

Mayuri watched as the nurses repeated the jumble of words they had just said to the doctor, she seemed to understand which Mayuri took as a good thing. The doctor came over and looked at Mayuri.

"Shirakawa Mayuri-san?" she said with a nice sweet voice.

She was young, very young, perhaps even younger than herself, Mayuri mused. "Yes."

"You're in good hands. You're baby's heart rate is steady. Do you happen to know the baby's gender?"

She was trying to sooth her, Mayuri knew.

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I see. Shirakawa-san—"

"Mayuri."

"Mayuri-san, the nurses are going to inject a little anesthetic to help ease the pain. We're going with a vaginal delivery," she ordered the crew. She turned back to Mayuri. "When I tell you too, I need you squeeze like you're doing an intense sit up, okay?"

"Yes."

The doctor and nurses waited until the contractions steadied to five minute intervals. If the nurse did inject her with painkillers, Mayuri didn't know, since the pain seemed unbearable anyways.

"Okay, here it comes. Push!"

She thought it would take hours, like the mothers from her caravan has described, but the pain lasted only a few minutes until Mayuri heard the cries of a newborn.

The nurses hurried with sheets to dry off the blood and Sakura brought the baby for Mayuri to see.

"Congratulations, Mayuri-san," she said with a smile. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

Mayuri looked on the small face and fell in love again. She reached out as the doctor handed her the baby and Mayuri set him against her chest.

He looks exactly like him, she thought happily.

"You precious one," she muttered to him. "I love you so much."

"Do you have a name for him?"

Although she hadn't decided on one, two characters came spontaneously came to her mind. "Yukimura, because he's so courageous to have been born," Mayuri said.

"I think you're rather brave yourself," Sakura commented. "The nurses will take Yukimura away to do some tests on him since he did come two months prematurely. We'll move you out of the ICU and into your own little room. Rest for now."

Just as they took little Yuki away, Mayuri's eyes grew heavy and she fell into a semi-conscience state between sleep and wakefulness. When she was woken up by another nurse for some simple tests, she saw Dr. Haruno walk in with Yuki in her arms. She set in down in the crib next to Mayuri's bed.

"He indeed is very brave," Dr. Haruno said.

"What do you mean?" Mayuri asked half heartedly as she gazed loving down on her sleeping baby and tickled his nose.

"He loves you very much. He must have felt a strong bond while in the womb and he knew when to come out, even if it meant complicating his delivery."

Mayuri looked up with a quizzical stare.

"You see," Sakura said as he touched Yuki's fuzzy black hair. "If he had grown for two more months in your stomach, he would have been too large for you to birth naturally. It would have been dangerous for his mother. So he came out early and just the right size for you."

"Did you, now?" Mayuri ran her hands gently over his soft head. "Precious."

"He's fine, good in fact, although he's a little small and underweight. He'll grow up to be a fine boy."

"I do hope so. Thank you so much, doctor."

"No problem. I need to go run my rounds now. You and young Yukimura should be discharged in two days if nothing else happens."

"Thank you so much, for everything."

Sakura nodded before she left the room. Mayuri picked Yuki up and cradled him in her arm. She hummed him a song and he stirred in his sleep.

"See how beautiful he is?" she said to no one in particular, but then a crow perched on her opened window sill. It didn't caw, only looked at her and the baby with dark piercing eyes.

"Kuro—" Mayuri started to say and remembered that her old companion was no more before the crow flew away as quickly as it had appeared.

She watched it fly away into the horizon, parallel to the mountain with the faces of the Hokages carved upon its surface.

"Thank you, Itachi."

* * *

**Alas, we have finally come to an end. Thank you all for sticking around with me these last (can you believe it?) fifteen months. It's really been a pleasure writing about this lovely family. If you're keeping up with the manga, you'll know that_ Naruto_ is nearly at its end as well and I just want to say that Kishimoto-sensei's work has seriously impacted me and influenced me greatly. As all endings are, it's just a little sad we won't see our favorite characters in action anymore, but it's all about the lessons learned, friends made, and lives sacrificed that matter the most. Let Itachi's lesson sink in, that martyrdom is also a type of heroism and that true strength is the faith you have in your beliefs and morals. This chapter is closing, but there's always more to come. Please also support my next story that I will be posting shortly titled _Identity Ten_. Thank you all so much once again.**

**With great love and devotion,**

**RueLin**


End file.
